Forever Camp Kidney
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Cadence spends her last summer with her friends at Camp Kidney and she hopes that it'll all be fine. She was wrong; she encounters the most dramatic summer yet. Full Sum & warnings inside. VOTE FOR UPCOMING CHAPS ON PROFILE!
1. Back to the Beginning

Forever Camp Kidney

Rated: M for drugs, alcohol, slash, sexual situations (or just sex in general), swearing and maybe blood and just being dirty.

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belong to Joe Murray

Claimer: Cadence Ferret and this story belong to me. You have no right to publish it anywhere else without my permission and giving me credit.

A/N: Don't read if you're not mentally mature for this. If you can stand all mature situations in this story you may carry on. There's no specific age that you have to be to read this. Don't come to me and say it was too disturbing; I put it under M for a reason.

888

Cadence POV:

I finally graduated from High School and I'm off on my own. I'm 17 years old, turning 18 in September, and this is going to be my last summer at summer camp. The only reason I'm still going to that shit hole was because it's the only time I'm able to see my boyfriend of almost 5 years. I never knew our long-distant relationship would be able to last this long even with all the guys at my high school trying to put their hands down my pants. It's been VERY hard keeping this relationship together. There were girls at his school trying to get with him and guys at my school trying to get with me along with my popularity status has gone up over the past few years; probably with being my school's basketball team's captain and being president of the Leadership Committee. Also probably with the change in my appearance; as I was pretty flat when I was 13 years old I have grown a nice pair of breasts along with round hips and long athletic legs and being almost 5'6. I was simply eye candy for the guys and for my twin brother was always near me to shoot dirty glances at guys who were checking me out. My shoulder length hair was now at the middle of my back with nice layers and side bangs.

Probably some of my boyfriend's rebellion style rubbed off of me. I didn't wear exactly boys' clothes anymore but some band t-shirts with studded belts, worn out jeans and the occasional shirt and tie combination along with some dark make up from time to time.

What was I doing now?

I was pushing my fucked up old Chevrolet Camaro RS down a dirt road to Prickly Pines. I happened to have a leak at one point and my filled tank of gas was empty by the time I reached the end of the highway and now I'm stuck pushing it in the hot June weather. My dad was filthy rich and could've got me a new Mustang but instead he went on how our first car should be a used nice old car that we learn how to take care of. I worked my ass off on this car and burned most of my weekly minimum wage just to fix it for the past year! I barely put money aside for myself and college wasn't a problem. Luckily my dad gave me an unlimited credit card and a lot of cash to make it through the summer without problems. My head was beating hard from the exposure to the sun and the fact I was stupid enough to put on jeans. I happily wore a little baby blue tank top so I wasn't absorbing too much sun. My water bottles were warm and didn't cool down my tired body. I continued to put my car for another 5 kilometres and then I finally reached town as I was now on smooth asphalt of the new modern and more populated Prickly Pines.

"Hey missy! Do you need help?" Someone called. I looked up and shielded my eyes from the sun and saw a man in his mid 20s waving me over.

"Yeah I need help, my tank got a leak and I have no more gasoline, could you get a mechanic?" I cried back.

"Sure, no problem!" He replied. "Hey Mike, a pretty young girl needs your help. She has a beauty too." He yelled out into a nearby garage. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the hood of my car and waited. Then I guess _Mike _came to me. He was a raccoon as he had natural dark circles around his eyes and his tail with black and white as black ears on the side of his head

"You must be the damsel in distress," He said wiping his hand with a rag. He was covered in oil. We smiled at me and took quick glances at my chest.

"I'm not in distress; I'm just tired of pushing my car." I said as I hopped off. He took a look at my car.

"You did a lot of work on this." He said checking it out.

"Yup, got it repainted this beautiful dark red colour, I put air conditioning in it, I put a stereo and I fixed up the engine." I said running my hand over the front of my car. He was smiling all kinds.

"What year?" he asked.

"1967, the engine was pretty bad when I bought it so I put 2 months of my minimum wage and some of my dad's money on it. Now, are we going to push this to the garage?" I said impatiently.

"Uh yeah," he said. We pushed it into the garage. As we did a bunch of guys were looking at me. I didn't like it so I walked out of there and bought a cold bottle of soda at the convenient store next door and sat on the sidewalk in the shade from a tree. I wiped my forehead and I pulled out my cell phone. It was getting close to 6 o'clock in the afternoon. I've been driving for 8 hours and probably pushing for 3. I sat around for about an hour before Mike told me my car was ready.

"Thanks," I said before paying.

"I even filled up your tank, for your trip," He said. I looked up at him.

"You didn't have to do that," I grumbled before slipping two fifty dollars bills to cover for the gas. "I'll see you around, bye." I said before hurrying into my car and driving away. I put my AC on full blast for I was sweating like hell. I fixed up my hair a bit and wiped the oil off my face with a Kleenex. When I finally saw camp, I parked onto the grass near the entrance. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror.

"Fuck, I look like shit!" I cursed. I reached into the backseat for my bags and took out my hairbrush, perfume and a new t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair, put on some perfume and changed into a new t-shirt. I turned off my engine and stepped out of my car. I pulled out my duffle bag and my backpack from the backseat and then my suitcase from the trunk. I pulled out my registration form from my bag and then my suitcase opened somehow and some of my clothes spilled on the ground.

"Shit," I said holding the form with my mouth.

"Need help?" I heard a young man say. I looked up and saw a tall man with shaggy black and teal tips. His hands where in his pockets and he looked down at me and took my form from my mouth.

"Yeah," I said as he leant down and collected some of my clothes.

"How was your graduation?" He asked. I looked at him. He didn't really change mentally.

"The most boring shit ever," I said truthfully. He laughed as he picked up my black bra.

"This is some nice stuff," He said with an evil grin. I took it from him and shoved it back with the rest of my clothes. I zipped my suitcase and I stood up. "Let me carry these bags for you Cade," he said picking up my duffle bag.

"Thanks Leo," I said smiling as I kept up behind him. Leonard gave my form to Slinkman. I followed Leonard into my cabin as we dropped my stuff near my bed. The minute I turned around Leonard wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. My arms found their way around his neck with my hands in his soft black hair. We kissed passionately as his tongue tangled with mine and we were breathing in fast short breaths. He pushed me onto the bed as we continued to make out heavily. He tugged on my waistband and I broke apart.

"Not today Leonard and get the fuck off me. You might be a twig but you're heavy." I said between kisses. He stopped tugging on my waist band and got off of me. I sat up on my bed as he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me and put him chin on my shoulder.

"Y'know, you get prettier and prettier every summer. But this summer, it's going to change; we're going to college together at the Art Center College of Design in L.A. in September. That's fucking insane; we won't get separated ever again." He said breathing onto my neck. I giggled; it tickled.

"Yeah, it is amazing. I can't believe that we both got accepted." I said smiling. "How's Edward?" I asked.

"Mhmm, he should be with his boyfriend somewhere," Leonard said. "I never expected any of us to be gay."

"I expected it; after all, you guys are in an All Boys' Camp. It's going to be one year right?" I said getting up from my bed.

"Well, yeah, Lazlo and Edward's anniversary is going to be next month. I still feel bad for Patsy, she took it very harsh."

"That poor girl, I had to sleep in her cabin for almost a month last summer, she was completely broken when that bastard Lazlo broke up with her AND confessed he was in love with a guy. What an ass! After 3 fucking years that they were together and their relationship was going smoothly!" I said frustrated. Patsy was my closet girl-friend and it pained me to see her so depressed. We walked out of the cabin to find Lazlo and Edward French kissing against the cabin.

"Cabin's free now?" Edward said as he broke for a minute to breathe.

"Yeah, just don't do it on my bed or go near my things!" I said. He nodded and giggling he took Lazlo's hand and brought him into the cabin. Leonard pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit one. He asked me if I wanted one and I took one and he lit it up for me. I took a long drag. Leo and I weren't heavy smokers, heck; we barely smoked in the first place. I rarely smoked at school for people never expected me to smoke but I smoked sometimes in the girls' changing room after practice.

"You know, you shouldn't smoke. It causes cancer." Sampson told us as we sat on the rock at the lake.

"You know, you shouldn't overdose yourself with your meds and yet you do it anyways." Leonard said to him. Sampson _has _grown since we were 13. He was a bit taller and lost _a lot_ of weight as he looked like as he spent days in front of his computer playing battle games without stopping. He gave a humph and walked away. It was getting late and I was hungry. I took the last possible drag from my cigarette and tossed it in the sand. Hand-in-hand with Leonard we walked to the mess hall. Chef McMueslie was still our health chef but finally gave up 2 years ago and studied a lot of recipes from cook books and now makes lunch a little more enjoyable. I just took a sandwich, an apple and a juice box. Larry, Liniment and Louie joined us at our table.

"Hey Cadence!" They each said.

"Oh my God, hey guys. I missed you too." I said giving each of them a hug. The Lemming brothers still all looked identical but I was the only one who knew how to tell them apart. It wasn't hard. Leonard spent most of his time with me and was the mysterious funny musician. Louie was the shy romantic. Larry was the happy-go-lucky party guy. Liniment or Linny was the smart sweet one.

"It's fun this year, Scoutmaster got tired of always spending money on uniforms for us so he just bought giant pins that with the camp colours and name on it that we have to wear every time we go out. " Larry said taking a sip from his water bottle.

"It's better than the ugly uniform we had to wear." I commented as I took a bite out of my sandwich."

"True, but it did look good on you last year." Louie said and winked.

"Fuck you," I cursed at him. He laughed. Last year as it was the year that I've actually grown a lot, the uniform was a bit small and the shorts were short shorts and my shirt was a bit tight in the front and drew attention. I had to take one of Edward's shirts to wear. The brothers continued to talk among themselves. "Listen you guys, I'm going to go see Patsy." I said before getting up and going over to Acorn Flats. It was pretty dark but I made it there with a few scratches. I knocked on Patsy's door. Nina answered. Nina was still very tall but she straightened her hair and wore prettier glasses.

"Hey Nina!" I said.

"Hey Cadence, what's up?" She said smiling. We hugged.

"Just came from dinner. How's Patsy?" I asked.

"Please help her Cade; she's in her depression again." Nina pleaded. I walked in. There was Patsy sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. Her face had black smears going down her cheeks. I kneeled next to her. In the light I saw the scars on her arms.

"Patsy! Patsy! I'm here. It's going to be alright." I said holding her face. Her eyes were blank and her pink hair was dull in her beautiful new layers. She started to cry and buried herself in my shoulder. I stroked her hair and let her cry.

"Please, help me Cadence, help me get over him." Patsy cried. I shed a tear. _Let's have a happy summer together, like we always did. _

A/N: Yay, my first chapter. This is going to be a long story. This was pretty much an introduction on how the original characters changed along with the things that teenagers will do today like smoking, experiment with sexuality and go through a lot. This is pretty much the real story as it isn't as happy-go-lucky-every-thing-is-fine like High School Musical or the shows on the Disney Channel.


	2. Blood Stained Kisses

Chapter 2: Blood Stained Kisses

"Patsy, talk to me. How long have you been doing this to yourself?" I cried. I would check up on her everyday and one day I finally witnessed it. With a little switchblade she dug it into her skin and cut herself. She let the blood flow freely out of the new wound. I was shocked for the first few seconds and then I went into action. With one of her dirty t-shirts I wrapped it around the cuts and took the switchblade from her hand.

"I don't know. I do it because I want to know if this is reality and Lazlo really doesn't love me." She said in a low voice as she started to cry.

"Patsy, please stop doing this. It's wrong and it's fucking stupid. Pat, what happened to that independent strong woman I love so much. Please come back Patsy. Do this for me. Do this for all your friends. Would Lazlo want you to be depressed and self-mutilate? I know he won't." I said holding her face in my hands. Her brown eyes were dull and looking straight into my pleading green ones.

"Cadence," she started. "I'll try to stop. I'll do it for you." She said shedding one last tear. I smiled.

"Thank you Patsy. Y'know what, let's have a girls' night out. Just you and me." I said. She smiled for the first time in a few days. She hugged me. We got her cuts cleaned up, disinfected and bandaged. I told her I'll be in front of Acorn Flats for 7pm to pick up and we'll go to a local cafe.

I put the pin on the hem of my skirt and fixed my blouse. I zipped up my boots and fixed my hair. I put on some mascara and lipstick. I did a few poses in the mirror before going over to Leonard who was sitting on the bed.

"Wow, you look hot." He said as he pulled me close. I giggled. He reached up to kiss me but I backed away slowly. He looked at me with puppy eyes. "No kissy?"

"No kissy, I have fresh lipstick on." I said.

"Why don't you ever dress up for me?" He said. His voice sounded a bit pained.

"Leo, this is for Patsy. I gave her a Girls Night Out, and she requested that I wear something really pretty. End of story. Now, I'm going to be late. Bye, Leo." I said. His eyes were so big so I kissed him with the shit load of bubblegum coloured lipstick I put on. He stalled me a bit as he made it passionate and deep. I broke apart. "I'll see you in a few hours. Don't worry." I said before reapplying my lipstick and shoving it into my purse and going to my car. I reached Acorn Flats in time as it was 7pm when I arrived. Patsy was there with her hair in curls, a long sleeved bolero with a tank underneath and jean shorts and with heels.

"You don't have to do this Cadence," she said as we drove us.

"Hey, I started driving already so I'm not turning back and it's something we both need first of all." I said. She smiled.

"You look great in a skirt. It's a change." She said.

"Thanks, I just hope the shortness doesn't draw too much unwanted attention." I joked. When we arrived at the small community cafe we decided to relax and just enjoy ourselves. We ordered our coffees.

"No way! You got an award in Math? I never knew you were a math whiz!" Patsy said.

"Ugh, my teacher was a fucking druggie. Anybody could've gotten that award in his class. I think he just nominated me because I had a nice ass. He was such a pervert." I said taking a sip of my French Vanilla flavoured coffee.

"I know what you mean. My Phys. Ed teacher was this guy that just came out of University and by the end of first term we were all convinced he installed a camera in the girls' changing room. I was fucking scared to change after class and so I had to wear tank tops under my shirt and almost hid myself to change into my yoga pants."

I laughed. "Oh God, our schools are both fucked up. Thank God that we graduated. Oh, I never asked before. What college are you going to attend?"

"I'm going to Yale, didn't I tell you?" She said.

"No! That's fucking amazing! What do you want to major in?" I asked. I was excited. Yale University is a big deal and is a very high class school to get into.

"I want to major in Medical Sciences. I want to be a doctor." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, Patsy. That's amazing. You should really go for it." I said smiling. I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Since when did you have that?" Patsy said. She was probably pointing out the piercing I got at the tip of my large ear.

"I got it last fall. It's not a big deal." I said.

"It suits you." She said. I smiled in thanks. "Hey Cade, those guys are checking us out!" Patsy said looking towards 2 guys at a table near us.

"I knew my skirt was a bit too short and plus Patsy; this is a Girls Night Out and I have a boyfriend," I said taking a sip from my mug.

"We ARE out and we'll just talk. No one night stands." She said.

"Like I'm thinking about fucking one of those guys, they probably have rabies." I said sarcastically. I just wanted to spend time with Patsy as friends, but this was mostly about her and so I let her call the guys over. After all, we were just going to chat. Nothing more.

After we introduced each other we started to have a casual conversation. Apparently they were wolf brothers and they were only a year older than us. They came to the family cottage. I was talking to Travis while Patsy was talking to Derek.

"So Cadence, you want to become a producer? Which college are you going to attend?" Travis asked me. He seemed to have much interest in me as his gold eyes were eyeing me closely.

"Yup, I'm going to go to an arts school in Los Angeles."

"You're going alone?" he asked.

"No, my boyfriend and I are attending the same college." He backed away the second I mentioned _boyfriend_. Patsy and I kept eye contact. Her eyes were pretty calm while I was a bit scared.

"Oh, that's nice."

"What college are you attending?" I asked. He calmed down.

"I'm attending Harvard right now. I want to be an English teacher." He said.

"Oh wow, that's nice. I loved English class in high school. I loved doing creative writing." I said smiling.

"Then maybe you can be my student." He joked. I gave a small laugh.

"Teacher-Student relationships never worked." I said. He gave a small insecure laugh.

"You go to the camp down the road?" He asked pointing out the big button on my skirt. _What a pervert for looking down there in the first place. _

"Yeah, it's a nice little place. It's my last summer though." I said. We kept a steady conversation as Patsy and I kept a steady eye contact. It was getting pretty late and we needed to go. We told them good night and they slipped us their number. Travis kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for the conversation. I smiled awkwardly and walked to my car with Patsy.

"Hey, Cade. Let's just go to the overview for a little while." She said.

"Okay, it's near camp anyways." I said. I felt a bit woozy but not enough for my sight to go bad. When we finally reached there I was happy to be sitting down again.

"I feel a bit woozy," Patsy commented.

"Same here," I said. Then I realized what happened. "Those fucking assholes drugged our coffees! When they went to go buy us another cup they probably put something in it. I'm so fucking stupid for 

accepting their offer to buy us coffee!" I said frustrated sitting down in the grass at the overview. Patsy sat next to me.

"Well, at least we didn't finish the coffee. Did we?" She asked. We didn't; we were pretty much too busy talking to Travis and Derek to even realize our coffee.

"Thank God, no." I said. My head felt heavy but, thank God, no enough to make me blank out. "Come here you," I said pulling Patsy over to my side. I pulled her close as head was on my shoulder and my arm was around her waist. It was all in a friendly matter. Seeing Patsy all pampered up and happy made me smile and she seemed extremely adorable. I went to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned her head and I got her right on the mouth. She tasted sweet. _No Cadence! The drug is talking! Break apart! _I didn't obey my conscious and my dizziness fogged my mind. Soon Patsy and I started to _really _kiss. Her lip gloss was watermelon flavoured and made my dizzy mind want more. Soon our kiss was passionate and desperate. The minute I heard Patsy moan into our kiss, my eyes snapped open and I was back in reality. I broke apart and her taste lingered on my tongue.

"Patsy! What are we doing?" I said. She looked at me and in a few seconds her eyes were wide and she backed away from me.

"I'm so sorry! The drugs got to me." She said. Her breathing was heavy.

"Hey, they got to me too. I shouldn't have tried to kiss your cheek in the first place." I said. I wasn't terrified. I was confused, shocked and dizzy. _But the kiss was great. _It was the moment the thought of being bisexual hit my mind. I shook my head in disbelief.

"We don't have to talk about it ever again. We'll forget about it Cade. It never happened." She said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Yeah but Patsy, I don't want to forget about it... I... liked it." I said truthfully. She looked at me with big brown eyes. "But, Leonard is going to hate me! Why do drugs do such bad things?!" I yelled out in frustration. I was confused out of my fucking mind!

"Well Cade, I liked it too. It was different." She said bashfully. I had to agree with her. I was kissing the same lips for 5 years. _No no! Don't think that! Leo's your life! _

"Y'know what Patsy? Let's just keep it between us. I can't seem to sink it in right now. Let's go back to camp," I said as I got up. Patsy walked behind me. The car ride was silent. When we reached Acorn Flats; "Good Night Patsy and don't worry about it." I said it to ease her tension. She smiled and walked out. My wooziness was almost gone when I parked my car. I took out my cell to read the time. It was close to 11:30pm. I cleaned myself up and then I changed into my t-shirt and boxer pyjama combination. I fell on my bed stomach first with my face buried into the pillow. I grumbled; even after brushing my teeth I still had Patsy's taste in my mouth.

While I was completely lost and waiting to the drug to wear out Edward walked in, his shirt was unbuttoned and his fly was open.

"Why are you here so late?" I said into my pillow.

"I'm always back this late." He said out of breath. I didn't bother asking: from what?

"Edward, I need to tell you something. Something that you can only help me with and don't you dare tell anyone else or else I'll cut off your dick," I said.

"Sure, since it'll save my manhood. What's up?" Edward asked me. He sat on the end of my bed and rubbed my back. I changed position and sat up next to him.

"Edward, I kissed a girl tonight." I said. His eyes widened.

"Okay, I need more detail than that." He said pulling me close.

"I went out with Patsy for a Girls Night Out. We went to this cafe to chat. We met some guys and we started to talk. They asked if they could buy us another coffee and we accepted. They drugged the coffee. We didn't realize until we were dizzy as fuck. We went to the overview just to talk about stuff and I gave her a hug and I wanted to kiss her cheek but I kissed her on the mouth and for how fucked up we were we ended up making out." I told him. He rubbed my arm.

"Was there tongue?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah Edward, there was tongue for your enjoyment." I said annoyed at his question.

"So, you made out with Patsy Smiles, I'll say it's okay because I'm bisexual and I don't mind if two girls are kissing... Did you think about Leonard?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to hate my guts if he finds out. The worst is that I liked the kiss. She was so sweet and her lips were so soft and watermelon flavoured. Oh God, I'm so fucked up." I said burying myself in his arm.

"Well, at least you know the consequences. How did Patsy feel?"

"The same way, as fucked up as I am. What should I do?"

"Well, it was just an accident and the effects of crack, so just forget about it. It's not like you're in love with Patsy and I doubt she's in love with you. But it would be great not being the only gay couple around here." Edward nudged. I punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm before pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry Cade, we're teenagers, we experiment with everything. Don't worry yourself over this." He said kissing my head in a friendly matter. Edward was soft with me. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." He said pulling apart from me.

"Ok, 'Night Edward," I said before pulling the covers on me.

"'Night Cade, don't let it bother you too much." He said before turning off the light. I soon fell asleep from exhaustion from tonight's events.

A/N: Don't you love sudden twists? I know I love writing them. Anyways, when I write my stories I'm always inspired by songs I hear on the radio or my own. Here are some, I'll list all of them at the end.  
Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me for Me) – Blessid Union of Souls (Leonard)  
I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry (Cadence)

PS- Sorry if the chapters are short... They look so much longer on Word.


	3. Some things are better left Unsaid

Chapter 3: Some things are better left unsaid.

I must've been really lost that morning because I couldn't remember even getting dressed or getting my coffee from the mess hall. At this point I was sitting at a table with my head leaning on my hand with a numb arm.

"It's about time you're awake. You got me fucking worried for a while," Leonard said. I was stiff as hell.

"What happened?" I asked yawning. I got up and stretched hearing a few limbs crack from sitting down too long.

"You were a walking zombie. Literally, you didn't say answer me at all. You didn't speak. What happened last night?" He asked. I stopped in mid-stretch. "I heard that someone drugged you." _OH SHIT! _

"Uhmm, yeah about that, Patsy called over some guys at the cafe we went to and they went to buy us another coffee and I guess they drugged it. We barely drank from it anyways so we were fine," I said awkwardly. Last night was haunting my mind.

"You sure?" Leonard asked. My mind started to cloud over and the taste of Patsy formed in my mouth. _Watermelon flavoured pink lip gloss. _I needed to get rid of it. To pretend it never happened. "Cadence, please talk to me."

"Leo!" I shouted. He looked at me wide eyed. I knew exactly what to do. I took him by the hand and pulled him outside. It was early afternoon and the summer sun was shining brightly in the sky. I pulled him up the hill to the little cave we claimed during our first summer together.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. I got frustrated with him and myself. I pushed him against the smooth cave wall with some force. "Cade..."

"Leonard Lemming," I said with some wrath. Not against him but against my mind. My head was flooded with the kiss and it was making me sick. Not the face that I kissed a girl but I kissed a girl while I was high and with a guy for 5 years.

"Cade, are you okay? Jesus Christ your nails are digging into my skin. What the fuck did I do wrong?" He whimpered. _What did you do wrong?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! _

"Leo," I said more quietly. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me," I said fiercely pressing my lips against his. I needed his taste to overcome Patsy's. He was soon kissing me back and our kiss was passionate and desperate. His arms held me close and everything felt right again. My arms found their way around his neck and I was in heaven. Our kiss lasted long than most and when we broke apart we were really out of breath and our mouths were drooling with each other's saliva.

"Wow," was all he could say. I smiled.

"Liked it?" I said wiping my mouth on my arm.

"That was something I wasn't expecting." He said smiling. He was in shock and I was happy to say Patsy's taste was gone, at least for today. We went back down to camp and Leonard was in completely awe. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and the weight of the night before was gone.

"Hey Cadence," someone said. I turned around to see our red-head Lazlo walking towards me. I have to be friendly with him because he _is _my best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Lazlo," I said.

"Have you seen Raj?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Fuck," he swore. "I wonder where my pink elephant has gone." He wondered. Lazlo scared me. He was too chipper and thought out loud.

"Lazlo, may I ask, do you smoke or take anything?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Bope, but I do spend a lot of time in your cabin while Chip and Skip are smoking pot. I wonder why you're not high." He said.

"I leave my cabin door open at night for air circulation and I barely spend time in my cabin," I said.

"Ohh, that's a good idea!" He said.

"Yeah, I'll be going now. Later Lazlo," I said before continuing my path.

888

I waited a few days to go see Patsy; it would be best if I gave her some time to think. I made my way through the hidden path to Acorn Flats. My heels causing problems as they would get stuck in a hole or cause me to be unbalanced and almost tip over.

"Shit," I silently cursed as I almost tripped over a branch. As I reached camp I heard a muffled sound coming from nearby. The place was almost deserted as most of the girls were out in the city. Then as I scanned the area a pink head was spotted. I walked towards her but the closer I came the more I noticed a lighter pink too. By the time I was 5 feet away I finally saw what was going on.

Patsy and Raj kissing passionately against a tree.

At first I was surprised but I did expect something like this to happen. After all, second to Lazlo was Raj and Lazlo was gay and Patsy was depressed. Raj _has _been visiting her often.

"Uhm, I don't want to interrupt but Lazlo's looking for you Raj," I was the only excuse I could come up with as this was a very awkward moment for me.

"Oh hey Cadence," Raj said after breaking apart from Patsy. She turned around and looked at me in shock like I witnessed a murder. "Oh dear, I put my best friend in worry. Is he with Edward?"

"Uhm, I don't think so."

"Good, I don't like Edward," He said. "See yeah Patsy," he kissed her one last time before going down the path. She walked over to me and she didn't seem happy.

"What the fuck was that for?!" She yelled.

"I came to see you. Best friends can't see each other?" I said. I was a thrown aback but her tone and anger.

"Not now! Dammit! I can't see you anymore!" She yelled.

"It was just a fucking kiss. It didn't mean anything. We were high!" I said a bit too loud. She took me by the wrist and brought me into her cabin and she locked the door behind us.

"Listen Cade, it might've not meant anything to you but it changed my view of you." She said. I was confused. She saw how confused I was and got a bit frustrated. "Cadence, since that night I've been getting dreams. Dreams of us doing things we shouldn't be." I finally understood.

"The kiss has been haunting me. I was able to hide it for a while but it came back. This isn't really something we can push behind us. It's a desire we both have for each other. It isn't love. No, it's lust." I said. My desire was alive inside of me. I wanted her but my ethics were trying to fight it. After all, my life was Leonard. I love him very much; he was my destiny and the person I planned to spend the rest of my life with. Yet, I had this sinful selfish want for her. Her soft lips against mine and her soft skin touching mine were driving me insane. She came closer to me and sat with her legs on either side of my stretched ones. She held my face in her soft hands. I could feel her fast heart beat through her hands. Our lips were pressed against each other's and soon our kiss was as passionate as our first. I wrapped my around her tiny waist and pressed her against me. Her arms were around my neck and she deepened the kiss. She tasted sweeter and she seemed softer now that my head wasn't spinning from crack. We broke apart for air.

"What about Leonard and Raj? I love Raj very much." She said.

"This is only experimenting. Keep it quiet though." I said pressing a finger to her lips. We had to keep this between only me and her but Edward knew and I trusted him enough that he wouldn't tell anyone. She smiled and kissed me again. After a while I noticed I was longer than planned.

"Patsy, I have to go," I said between breaths.

"Ok, I'll call you the next time I want to experiment. Bye." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek before I unlocked the door and walked out. As I walked down the path back to camp a sudden stab of guilt hit me. I covered my mouth and began to cry. _I practically cheated on Leonard. Oh God, I'm so _

_fucked up. _ I sat on the ground and cried. I took out my cell. _Edward, he can help. _I pressed 10 and I put my cell to my ear. In 2 rings I heard Edward's voice.

"Hello, Cadence?" He said.

"Edward, I did something terribly wrong." I said between sobs.

"Cade, where are you?! Let me get Leonard,"

"Don't get Leonard!" I almost yelled.

"Oh, ok, I understand." He said and hung up. I sat on the ground for a good 20 minutes before he found me. He held me in his arms as I wept. "What happened, Cade?"

"Edward, I have this strong desire to kiss Patsy and has the same desire to kiss me and we made out on the floor of her cabin and, and, I'm so confused! I cheated on Leonard. The love of my life! Edward, help me. I can't help myself." I sobbed.

"Maybe you're in love." He said.

"Are you fucking insane Edward T. Platypus? I love Patsy as my best friend, the sister I never had. I am not _in love _with her. I'm in love with and only Leonard." I yelled at him. I felt my mascara smear down my cheeks.

"Alright, alright, sorry I said that. Well, find the power to end it. This could grow into an affair." He said wiping the black marks off my face.

"I don't want this to be an affair. But, I said it would be experimenting."

"So, it's just experimenting. It's not like you're going out and sleeping with her. It's just kisses." He said. I nodded. "But just so you know if it gets any more, it'll be cheating and you'll lose Leonard." He said. His words hurt but they were true. I nodded again.

"Edward? Cadence?" Lazlo said in surprise. Edward looked up at him.

"Lazlo, keep Leonard busy for a short while. I need to get her cleaned up." Edward ordered. Lazlo nodded and ran back to camp. Edward, who was surprisingly strong for being pretty skinny, lifted me into his arms and quickly carried me to his cabin with Leonard distracted and settles me on my bed. Edward poured some water from his water bottle onto a cloth and wiped my cheeks and my eyes. Lazlo soon came back.

"Lazlo, could you get her mascara. Cade, stop crying." He said. I didn't realize that I was still crying and took some deep breaths to calm myself down. The water was cold as he passed it over my eyes. They probably were red and swollen. I was soon calm. Edward smiled. I stayed still as Lazlo and Edward cleaned me up by passing my brush through my hair and reapplying my makeup.

"She looks presentable." Lazlo said looking at me. That's when I got a good look at him. He was wearing this green button up shirt; open, to reveal this purple shirt with some weird designs on it along with these corduroy grey pants. _A real hippy, why I am I surprised? _

"Cadence, are you okay?" Edward said putting his forehead on mine. I looked into his cold blue eyes. I nodded. I took deep breaths and then gave Edward a hug.

"Oh my God, this is so dramatic." I laughed before getting up. I thanked Lazlo and Edward before going back to see Leonard. My heart ached so much but I was able to keep a smile on my face. He was amazing. I wrapped my arms around him. I needed his warmth, his love, right now. He needed to prove to me _everything _once again. With that we were in his cabin on his bed, not having sex, no, that was something I was saving for later; after all, it was still too early in this mini soap opera called Camp Kidney to go into it. Leonard was leaning against his head board with me sitting between his legs. He wasn't getting a boner; it wasn't the mood. My left hand was on his left hand on the neck while his right hand was clasping mine with the pick between my fingers. He guided me as we made music. Plucking the chords and making a melody on his acoustic guitar. It was something we started doing when I was 14 and he was 15. Something that we hope will continue for long while...

888

A/N: OMG, RajxPatsy? Yeah, why not? I do support EdwardxLeonard, but Patsy is lonely and I saw many cute pictures on DA of Raj and Patsy and was inspired to put this understated pair in my story. But wait another slash I see! Cadence and Patsy? Why not include some kind of bisexual love in my story which makes it a lot more interesting to know there is some kind of affair between the girls behind the guys back. Guys, girls can be very evil beings. I would know I am female. So yeah, sorry for the small delay. Happy Canada Day while there's still time left!


	4. Alcohol Indulgence

Chapter 4: Alcohol Indulgence

All was going pretty normal for the past couple of days _after _the incidents. The Fourth of July was tomorrow and as the sky seemed to prove it was going to be perfect summer days for a while. Today was nice and warm and I've been caught up in so much that I haven't been able to get wet in the lake. I looked at the lake; it sparkled under the summer sun.

"Today's going to be a great day!" I said loudly that morning.

"Shut up Cadence, you're loud." Edward groaned hiding under his bed sheets. I snuck up to his bed and sat at the edge and then I leant down and hugged his curled body.

"Wake up Edward! It's a wonderful day! Get up!" I squealed. I probably was a bit high. The cabin still smelled of pot.

"Get the fuck off me Cadence. You know how I am in the morning." Edward was blood type AB positive and was _very _cranky in the morning. I knew better than to wake him up in the morning but today, I couldn't care less.

"I don't give a shit if you're AB positive and a bitch in the morning. GET UP! We're going to go swimming this afternoon!" I squealed still hugging him. He turned over to face me. His eyes had a flame of annoyance in them and his blond hair was a complete mess. "Bad bed head Edward." I said sticking out my tongue all innocently.

"Fuck you. Now, let me sleep. I was up late last night." He groaned.

"Yeah, fucking Lazlo, the whole camp heard you. I didn't know you were a screamer." I teased. He suddenly got up and I fell on the floor.

"Crap, was I that loud?" He said. I started laughing like crazy.

"I just made that up to get you up. So you admit it! You were screwing around last night!" I said between gasps of air. I had to clench my stomach for how hard I was laughing.

"You little whore! " He yelled before he playfully jumped me. He started to poke and tickle me causing me to laugh even harder.

"Stop it Edward! I hate being tickled! You're a fuck! Get off!" I yelled out laughing hysterically.

"Only if you won't wake me up anymore in the morning." He said still poking at me.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" I cried out and he stopped. I took deep breaths. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Aren't I evil Cadence?" He said in my ear.

"Well duh you are. With your blood pressure, I'm not surprised." I said as my breathing calmed down. He got up was went to go look in the mirror. "You always look like hell in the morning. Today's no different." I commented. He gave me an evil glare. I just innocently stuck my tongue out at him. I got up and gave a long stretch. I was in such a good mood today. I picked up a pair of short shorts, my bathing suit, my sneakers, towel, a wash cloth, body wash, shampoo, tooth paste and my tooth brush and headed on over to the showers to get cleaned up for the day. For once, I was the first one today to take a shower and I had plenty of hot water which felt very good after getting stuck with cold water for always being the last person to take a shower. While I was taking a shower I heard the door open. As the shower door was small and only reached ¾ up my back I felt exposed and covered myself.

"Who's there?" I asked. I pressed my towel against my chest in attempt to hide it. I turned around and there was Louie brushing his teeth. He looked at me.

"You can go back to taking a shower. I wasn't looking." He said as he brushed his teeth.

"Y'know, with the steam going out the window and the smell of my blueberry body wash wouldn't you have guess there was a woman in here?" I said annoyed. He rinsed his mouth and walked over to my stall and leant his arms on the door.

"It smells nice. That's why I came in." He said looking at me. He smiled. He had a great smile. I felt the water get a bit mild. I blushed. "Anyways, I'll be on my way. See you later Cade. Leo's waiting for you in the Mess Hall. Better hurry up. The water's getting cold." He said before he kissed my wet cheek and leaving me. I was in such a state of shock that my towel was slipping from my grip and was about to get soaked before I pulled myself together again and put it on the door. I quickly finished up and got changed into my bathing suit and shorts. I towel dried my hair and ran my hand through my hair. As I got out of the showers the sun was nice and hot and warmed my newly exposed skin. My top was only a little halter bikini. I dropped my stuff at my cabin before practically running to the Mess Hall to meet everyone. I open the doors to see all my fellow campers.

"Good morning everyone," I said loudly. Everyone looked at me and I got a few hellos back. I walked over to Leonard's table along with his brothers. Louie gave an exceptional smirk. "Everyone is still asleep. What the fuck is wrong with you people? It's a wonderful day!" I said.

"We're bored, that's what's wrong with us. I can't wait until the party tomorrow night." Leonard said giving his arm a stretch.

"There's a party tomorrow night?" I asked. This was new to me. "Am I always the fucking last one to know about anything around here?" I was a bit frustrated.

"Well, yeah there is. Well, if you were here a bit earlier you've heard the announcement." Linny said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He held his hands out in surrender.

"Okay, it's cool now. So, this afternoon, we're going to go in the lake to have some fun. You guys are fucking pale." I said teasing them.

"Oh, so that's the reason you're in that sexy little bikini huh Cadence?" Leonard teased. "For me it is? You shouldn't have."

"Mhmm, just for you my love, maybe you can help take it off tonight." I teased twirling a strand of damp hair around my finger. He knew I was just joking but I saw some sparkle in his eyes. I leaned over to whisper in his ear: _Don't worry. It won't be long now. I'm not going to end my summer without sleeping with you. _He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Looks like Leo is finally going to get laid," Larry cheered on. I laughed at his stupidity. Right after lunch we all went to the lake. I placed my towel on the dock next to the others and removed my sneakers and my shorts revealing boy shorts. My bikini was black with little colourful stars all over and a little star charm hung from the fabric between my breasts. Linny, being the jackass whistled and called me over. Leonard, being protective of me, slapped his brother in the back of the head. I laughed before I dived into the lake. The water was cool and felt great against my warm skin. The minute I came out for breath I felt a splash that took me by surprise.

"Hey!" I shouted as I wiped the water from my eyes.

"My bad! I was aiming for Leonard who is right in back of you by the way," Larry said. He always had this smart know-it-all tone to his voice but I got used to it. I quickly turned around and Leonard jumped out of the water and on top of me. He pushed me underwater and then he twisted me and then kissed me as we went deeper. I ran out of air fast and I had to stop the kiss and swim back to the surface. I took big gasps of air. Leonard came to the surface. His messy black and teal hair was soaked and seemed a lot longer as it covered his eyes. I giggled as I pushed his bangs from his face and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room, dammit!" Linny yelled. As I kissed Leonard, I felt fingers on my back, on my bikini strings. As I broke apart, someone pulled the string at my neck and it started to fall. I caught it just in time.

"Crap, Louie, you almost did it." Larry said half-aggravated half amused.

"Hey! You fucking perverts! Wait until I get this tied up again!" I yelled and I tied it up again but this time with a double knot. I swam over to Louie first, who was the one who pulled on it in the first place, and splashed him really hard. He shook his hair and then splashed me. Then everyone joined in and it ended it up being 3 vs. 2; Leonard, Louie and I against Larry and Linny. We stayed in the water until it was dark out.

After dinner, we all went around the camp fire and had our usual marshmallow roasting. I sat between Leonard and Edward as usual. We had some laughs and Lazlo told some really scary, fucked up stories that made me cling hard onto Leonard. It was the perfect summer day.

888

The Fourth of July party was being held in the mess hall and I helped Edward, Leonard, and Lazlo, along with a few others to help set up. Edward already got the DJ coming so that was cleared and the rest was already bought and on the table to be prepared. When everything was done, it was close to 7pm and I had to get ready.

"Alright, you guys, I'm going to put that little cocktail dress I bought this morning," I said before I left the Mess Hall and got cleaned up. By 8pm I was in my new summery brown cocktail dress with some nice strappy sandals. My hair was full of volume mousse and hairspray and I wore a little more make up than usual. I walked in the Mess Hall and it beautifully decorated in blues, whites and red.

"Cadence! The party's going to be fucking amazing thanks to your Leadership President skills." Leonard commented putting his arm around my waist. Everyone else agreed.

"I just hope it's not too much," I said sweetly.

"Naw, it's just right. It's better than my old shitty school dances," Leonard said.

"Oh yeah, our high school had this thing about girls and guys dancing really close to each other. Wasn't fun and plus they would check us for booze or crack before we went in the gym. No fun there," Louie said.

"Oh, my high school dances were kind of fun and reckless I would say. I would leave the assholes at the ticket booth and you can bypass them even with a case of beer under your shirt. I got shafted so many times for doing that, I almost lost my position of Leadership Committee President but everyone fought against the people who wanted me off. Saying that I was making the dances a real party or something like that, anyways, did the DJ come? " I asked.

"Yup, he's just setting up and then everything should go fine. Don't worry!" Leonard said. I was a bit nervous; I never really planned a party at camp before.

As expected from everyone, the Fourth of July party began with great success. Raj passed by with Patsy. She kept her head down as expected. I didn't say anything.

"Hey Cade, want a drink! Careful with the amount you drink though," Leonard said handing me over a cup. I was confused but I started to drink the liquid. It tasted very new to me and was very strong. I almost spit out my drink but I took it down as it burned my virgin throat. "You never had an alcoholic drink before Cade?"

"What is this?" The drink kicked something in me. Despise the taste, I wanted to drink more.

"It's beer Cadence, if you don't want any, you don't have to drink it. There's some regular fruit punch on the table." He said. I stopped him.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I don't think I'm a crazy drunk," I said jokingly.

"Cade, don't get drunk please," He said worriedly. He put his hand on my shoulder and then walked away. I smiled. Leonard could be really independent and yet, so am I. It felt good knowing that we're really close and yet be able to stand alone with confidence. I took a sip of my drink. It burned my throat but it felt good. As I drank, I joined the party, talking with people, dancing, having a good time.

1 drink.

2 drinks.

3 drinks.

4 drinks.

5 drinks. I started to feel a bit dizzy. I don't really remember what was going on.

6 drinks. I have to stop now! Where's Leo? Where's Edward? Everything is blurry.

"Cadence! C'mon, let me bring you to your cabin," someone said. I couldn't keep my balance and I held on to his arm. I looked up at him.

"No, I'm fine," I hiccupped "Where's my car? How's the party? Is everything fine? Holy Shit, I'm seeing things. You look like Rolando Bloom! He's such a sexy tiger!" I said laughing. He put his arm around my back and one under my knees and lifted me off the ground. "The party..."

"Cadence, you're drunk, you're about to fall over. I should've kept my eye on you more," he said. I didn't hear the rest as I blacked out.

The next morning my head was killing me. I was close to screaming for how bad it was. I was in a t-shirt and shorts, but they weren't mine. I felt sick. I saw a bucket on the side of my bed with a note.

_If you feel sick, puke in this or if you're fast enough, go to the bathroom. – Leonard_

I felt really bad. He told me not to drink too much and yet I did and now I had to face the consequences of this really bad headache, no memory of last night and nausea. My make up was melting off my face. With all the strength I had I slipped on my ballet flats and ran to the bathroom as my stomach contents starting to come up. I opened a stall and went on my knees and puked into the toilet. I felt so sick and I leant against the cold metal stall wall. My head felt heavy and I felt my heart beat pounding to the pain.

"Cadence?" Someone said. It echoed loudly in my ears.

"Not so loud! I can hear you just fine!" I said quietly but yet it still sounded loud in my ears. I covered my ears as everything around me sounded very loud.

"Cadence, it's okay, here are some aspirins." Edward said handing me 2 pills and his bottle of water. I took them and we stayed in silent for a while.

"Edward," I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Please hold my hair, I have to throw up again," I said. He pulled all my hair back and followed me as I dipped my head in the toilet and puked. I took some toilet paper and wiped my face.

"Nice shirt," he said.

"It's yours? Shit, I'm sorry." I said clinging onto the shirt.

"Don't worry about it; you're lucky Leonard let me take off your dress. The guy was fucking freaking out at the thought. He's such a virgin." He chuckled. I blushed. Edward saw me in my underwear. I was glad that he had a boyfriend and seeing me half-naked was no big deal.

"Thanks," I said in a very low voice. He looked at me and smiled.

"What are best friend for? To save the other's ass," he said jokingly. For the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon Edward stayed with me. We didn't say much, he just held my hair as I threw up.

_**I thought about something, and it was about time to make things alright again. I'll have to speak up and say the words that would break the tension between us and make everything alright again...**_

A/N: Sorry if it took a little longer to write. I've been a bit busy but I'll be back on track soon! I will not end my last Camp Lazlo story without something for my readers to remember it by. I'll try to get the next chapters up fast and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was a bit in a hurry to get this up.


	5. Hold On To Me, I Still Love You

Chapter 5: Hold On to Me, I Still Love You

_I missed her dearly. I needed her. Where is she? Does she hate me? I know I've done wrong. Oh, please save our relationship. These words that are forming in my head, please save it, I need you. The words are at the tip of my tongue and waiting; waiting for her reaction. Will it save us or will we fall deeper in the black hole we created? God help me now. _

I pushed branches and bushes out of my way. I felt the hole in my chest starting to grow. The image of her silence at the Fourth of July party continued to disturb me. She was the closest thing to a sister and yet I was losing her. I was out of breath by the time I reached her camp and about to collapse as I got to her cabin door. As I knocked and she opened the door I immediately fell onto her with my arms around her neck and my face in her shoulder.

"Patsy, I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry. I need you. You're my sister. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to lose you!" I yelled as we crashed onto her carpeted floor. I finally let the tears fall. She didn't react.

"Patsy, please forgive me! I still love you!" I said. We were on our sides. I suddenly felt a tear on my cheek that wasn't mine. She was crying too. She wrapped her arms around me too and we curled up against each other crying.

"I'm sorry too Cadence. Please, hold on to me like you used to, because I still love you like the sister you are to me." She said in my ear. I curled in closer to head, still crying but I knew, everything was going to be alright. She positioned herself so I would be resting on her arm and she would be looking straight at me. He beautiful pink hair flowed on the ground in waves. She came closer to me as she placed the softest kiss on my lips. I didn't feel guilty about this one, because it wasn't passionate and demanding as our old ones; it wasn't because we were high and confused.

I didn't know how long we stayed on her floor just looking at each other but it felt good to be with her again. She was my _older _sister and I was her _little _sister. We would look after each other no matter what.

A/N: Yes, I know, VERY short chapter. But, that's all that's needed to be written in it, seriously. It's just about how Cadence and Patsy are really close to each other and how Cadence will do anything to keep that friendship together even if it's barging through her door and practically jumping her.


	6. Explode

Chapter 6: Explode

_Cont to Chapter 5_

"Can we get up?" I said starting to get a pain in my neck from lying on her arm for so long. She laughed and we got up.

"As your older sister, I want to do your hair," she said taking a hairbrush from her beauty desk.

"As your younger sister, I demand what the fuck for? My hair is fine, I brushed it this morning," I said looking at a piece of my long hair. Patsy took a comb and ran it through my hair, she hit a bunch of knots and I screamed in agony.

"See? First, I need to get my leave-in conditioner, my straightening serum, my mousse..." She said as I looked closer at my hair. I never really took care of it because I didn't really care. But as I looked closer, I noticed a lot of split ends and my hair was a bit dry. I sighed and let her work. She first started to take a spray bottle with water and wet my hair. I complained that the water was cold and dripping down my back. She told me to shut up and sit up straight. She then started to put this really thick cream in my hair and told me not to move for 20 minutes. I figured it was the conditioner. It dripped down my forehead and I was scared it would get in my eye. She then brought me to the girls' showers to wash it out.

"Are we done?" I asked

"Nope," she said. She then towel dried and put mousse in my hair. I was really annoyed at this point. Who could work so much on their hair? She began to blow dry it and brush it. At the end when I thought it was over she began to straighten my already naturally straight hair and put hair spray. When she was done, I said thanks.

"Don't you want to see yourself in the mirror?"

"I'm sure I look great. I didn't tell the guys that I would be coming; they probably called the police already. They're very protective of me." I said before giving her a hug and heading out the door back to camp. I ran a hand through my hair, it was super soft and I felt no knots. I was impressed. When I reached the Mess Hall I got a "wonderful" welcome:

"Where the fuck were you, Cadence? You left no note, no message, nothing! We almost called a Search Party and thought you were kidnapped or eaten by a bear!" Larry shouted.

"I was with Patsy, why do I need to tell you? You could've just called my cell," I answered.

"Check your cell Cade," Louie said. I flipped open my phone. It was on silent and I had like 30 missed calls and 10 text messages.

"Oups, it was on silent. My bad," I said. They all gave an evil glare. Leonard came up to me.

"So, you're the one who smells like hairspray and perfume." He said. He ran his hand through my hair. It made me all warm and my cheeks turned pink. "Patsy did this right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said blushing. Even after all these years he still made me flush like a little school girl, but now I was older, he was making me _hot_. He continued to play with my hair, driving me mad. I _wanted _him. I just wanted to lock him up somewhere.

"You look beautiful. Stop turning me on, I'll end up doing something to you that I'll regret," He said in my ear. I got a tingly feeling going up my spine and I had to force myself not to twitch. I couldn't control myself anymore. I dragged him to my cabin. Thank God, Edward and Lazlo weren't in it and it didn't smell like pot. I practically threw him on my bed before closing and locking my door. I was soon on top of him making out. His hand was gently holding my hair in the back of my neck and my tail couldn't stop wagging. I put my hand under his shirt to feel his soft skin and the medium amount of muscles he had. He unbuttoned my jean shorts and started to push up my shirt. I was lost in the bliss as I unbuttoned his jeans and set myself on my forearms. I finally took off his shirt and he took off mine to expose my baby blue lace bra. His fingers lightly touched my skin, causing me to have goose bumps. We started to moan into our kiss. His hand reached down into my shorts and touched my sensitive spot on my underwear. I broke the kiss immediately and got off.

"What's going on?" He said shocked from my action. I zipped up my shorts and looked at him. He was half naked and his jeans were open revealing his Superman logo stamped boxers.

"I'm not ready for this. We're not ready! What happens if someone walks in on us? Or someone is watching us through this net of a wall? If I knew better, we would've had unprotected sex! I _want _to go to college! Not stay home all day cleaning and looking after a baby!" I cried. I curled up against the door. Leonard got off the bed and zipped up his jeans and walked over to me. He kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin so I can face him. His eyes were soft and calm.

"Cadence, if you're not ready, I'm not going to force you into anything. I never will force you to do something you don't want to do. I know what we started was unplanned and both our desires got the better of us. Don't worry, I'll wait for you," He said pulling me into a hug. We put on our shirts and I passed a comb through my hair. It was still soft. It was twilight out and I was already really tired so Leonard offered that we just sat at the dock and let him play his guitar.

"I'd like that," I said smiling. He put his guitar strap around his shoulder and took my hand and led us outside. It was a little cool for July but it was alright. Leonard held my hand as we walked to the dock. It felt nice. We sat back to back on the dock. He played a quiet melody on his guitar as I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze blew through my hair.

"Cade?" He said.

"Mhmm?"

"Can we plan our first time now?" I let the question sink in and thought about if it was okay to start the conversation.

"Okay," I replied.

"Where do you want to do it? Camp isn't an option."

"I don't know really, somewhere beautiful but a place no one will walk in on us or even hear us."

"Okay, when?"

"When I'm in heat," I said without thinking. Leonard was quiet for a while.

"Okay, when's that?" I quietly counted my days.

"I give it, until next Tuesday around, but you'll have to wait 2 days before I really _want _to do it."

"That long?" he pouted.

"Oh shaddup, you've waited a year. You can wait a week." He gave a small laugh.

"Okay, that's settled, condom shopping?"

"You didn't buy those _before _you came to camp? You're such an ass." I said giving him a light punch in the side making him miss a note on guitar.

"I didn't know if it was completely necessary! I had no fucking idea that we would plan to have sex!" He yelled.

"Leonard, stop yelling at me," I said hurt. He _never _yelled at me this serious before and it stung to hear that tone. His tense shoulder loosened and he sighed.

"Sorry, my love, I really am." He said. He stopped playing and twisted his arm so it'll be behind him. I put my hand in his and he squeezed it. I never liked getting yelled at and never will.

"It's okay," I sounded very childish. I let go of his hand and he went back to filling the silence with his guitar.

"Cadence, are you ready? Because we can always wait," He said calmly.

"Yes, I'm 100 ready for you. I don't want to fucking wait anymore. I really don't. You're the love of my life and we've been together for nearly 5 years! I've had dreams of finally having sex with you; for us to become one, for me to give up my virginity to you. You don't know how much it'll mean to me," I said almost crying. I was a bit agitated at his question but he just wanted to make sure. Was I getting a little impatient? My body sure was. Leonard didn't respond but just continued to play his guitar. I yawned. I was exhausted but I didn't feel like going to bed so early. I just decided to close my eyes and lean on his back. I could feel his back go up and down from breathing and it felt soothing to me. I was even able to feel his steady heartbeat.

I had to ask Edward about the place. He and Lazlo snuck off into the woods a lot and probably discovered some beautiful field or something along the lines of it. I remember him asking me a very 

important question to me: _If ever, you and Leonard plan to finally do it, tell me okay? Because I would have to cover up your absence and tell people to fuck off from wherever you're going to do it, okay? Okay, _I nodded.

The moon was high in the sky when I woke up. My eyes were still drooping and it was dark. The music was gone and my position has changed. I was between Leonard's spread legs and my back against his stomach. His arms were loosely around my waist and settled on my lap. My head was against his chest. His head was hanging above me with his hair slightly touching my forehead. He was lightly snoring. I took out my cell to check the time, it was close to midnight. I was pretty stiff from staying in this position for so long but yet I didn't want to move, I was so warm in his arms.

"Leo, pst, Leonard, c'mon, let me bring you to bed," I said gently tapping his right cheek. He grumbled before his eyes opened.

"Fuck, I'm so sore! What time is it?" He said as he lifted his head and moved it around causing some small neck cracks. He lifted his arms and arched his back in a long stretch; I heard many stiff bones cracking to my horror.

"It's close to midnight. Sorry I feel asleep, I must've been one hell of a heavy sleeper if you were to move me and not wake me up." I said stiffly getting up and stretching. He gave a small chuckle.

"You are but you're so cute when you sleep, I needed to simply hold you. You were shivering for a while but it stopped after a while in my arms," He said. He was the sweetest guy in the world right now.

"Aww, that's so sweet, thank you," I said before gripping his hand and helping him stand up. He stretched some more and I heard more bones crack. Leonard kissed me goodnight as we separated to out different cabins.

I didn't bother taking a shower that late so I just went to my cabin and slipped on my red cashmere pyjama shirt over my bra with some really comfy sweats in the dark and desperately tried to find my bed. Once I found it, I quickly went under the covers and fell asleep. My bed faintly reminded me of what we've done that afternoon. Close to a mistake. I curled more into my covers. The faint feeling of him touching my sensitive spot went up my legs. I clenched my pelvis tightly to prevent this feeling from going too far. It tickled. _Why did I stop? _ My hormones kept asking me that question. My mind kept arguing with my hormones. _You weren't ready or prepared! If it would've gone any further they would've done something they would regret! _Back and forth, back and forth, hormones vs. what's right. The argument soon faded and I feel asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was already pretty high in the sky. I flipped open my cell phone on my night table and checked the time.

"Shit, I slept in too much!" I cursed as I just took my bathroom supplies, some clean clothes and headed to the showers. _Why didn't anyone come wake me up?_ I quickly took a shower, cleaned myself up and changed into my yellow boarding shorts and a black tank t-shirt. I quickly ran a brush through my damp hair and ran out. Slinkman probably already took attendance.

"I'M HERE!" I shouted as I pushed the doors of the Mess Hall wide open. Everyone looked at me. I was completely out of breath.

"Good morning to you too Cade," Edward said drinking his chocolate milk from a straw.

"Am I late?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well yeah you are, it's almost 11:30. Slinkman took attendance at 9. But don't worry about it; he let you sleep in late for once. You're off the hook," he explained. I nodded and yawned.

"What day is it?" I completely lost track of time.

"It's... Friday. Are you going to go to the club tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not the legal age to go into a club, I turn 18 in September remember?" I said.

"Not anymore," He said. I was curious. He reached into his black pants' pocket and pulled out a card. It was a clone of my drivers' license but with my birthday changed. Instead of September 12th it read May 12th.

"You got me a fake I.D.? I can get sued if I carry this around!" I said holding the card in my hands.

"Don't worry about it! I got a close friend of my family to do it; he's very good with doing fake I.D.s . It might even work!" He said. He was so evil.

"You really want me to go out with you tonight? What are you going to do? Bring me into a gay bar?" I said. He gave me an evil glare. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And yes, I really want you to come out tonight with us instead of staying at camp," He said. His beaver tail flapped against the bench. He really annoyed me when he did that. He usually did it until I was so annoyed I had to say yes.

"I still consider you gay, I don't ever catch you checking me out when Lazlo's not around. Edward pass me your lighter and a cigarette." I said. I needed a smoke to calm my nerves a bit. He passed me his lighter and took out a cigarette. He followed me outside as I lit it. Edward's cigarettes tasted like strawberries since he didn't really like the original taste of tobacco.

"The reason I don't check you out anymore is because I don't have a chance with you anymore and my heart is with Lazlo, no matter how fucking corny that sounds but for you, Cade, you're still my best friend, and nothing more." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"And you're mine. Wow, this is such a fucking fluffy moment." I commented as I took a drag.

"Did your dad ever catch you smoke? I'm just curious," he said as we sat down on the wooden steps of the Mess Hall.

"If my dad ever caught me smoke I would be a goner by now. He never did since I tried very hard not to get caught. My older brother Oliver smokes and is the only person besides you people that knows I smoke and bought me cigarettes when I rarely asked," I explained.

"What about people at school? Surely some assholes in your Committee knew."

"Would I care? Fuck no. I was the best candidate for President and smoker or not, they couldn't do shit all without me." I took another drag and sighed with smoke leaving my mouth and fading in the air.

"Pride much?" He said kiddingly.

"Well yeah, I took great pride into becoming president. You have no idea how badly I wanted that position. The old president was such a snobby blond. I pretty much wanted to take over the school and become Queen Bee. Man, I graduated with many people wanting to kill me."

"You should stop listening to me. That was pure evil. But why? That's the part I never understood. You must've had some really good motive."

"My motive was that. Take over. When they needed new people I signed up and worked my way from there. Never been absent or late for a meeting, made lists of school activity ideas and befriended the whores making me Vice-President at one point until there was re-election. I sabotaged the votes even though I was winning 60-40 making it 75-25 to prove that blond that she was useless. I became the most popular girl in school and with that I could get things done without moving a finger. With guys, I was the first female President to reject the boys' soccer team captain along with many other boys. I rejected the most popular guys in school and soon it went around that I was a lesbian and some girls were scared to approach me like I was going to rape them or something. My brother, who was Editor-in-Chief of the school newspaper tried to clear my name but everyone thought he was an accomplice of mine that's when I went public and wrote my own article and my brother gladly published it clearing my name but still a lot of people hated me for some reason and I only had some close friends and my brother and I were very close and we pretty much had only each other in high school," I said taking a long drag.

"Wow, long story but good motive. Sabotaged? I never knew you would go that far and the whole thing is pretty impressive. Taking matters in your own hands and you really love your brother. Aren't you glad to be out of that shit hole?" He said smiling. I laughed.

"Hell yeah," I said. _Ask him about the place! _"Oh yeah, and I need to ask you something important. Remember that promise I made to you last summer? About if Leonard and I were gonna do it?"

"Yeah, you're finally gonna do it?" He said smiling.

"Uh huh, we planned the date already it's just the place that we're stuck at. I'm gonna ask you, since you and Lazlo fuck around a lot, if you know a really nice private place to have our first time." I asked.

"Why, yes, I do know a perfect place for your love making," He said tapping his chin playfully. "Come, follow me, I'll show you. It was the place Lazlo and I had our first time together. It's exactly what you're looking for..."

A/N: A longer chapter to make up for chapter 5. I worked hard on this and yet, I'm not satisfied with it. It seems to lag on sometimes like Cadence's high school story but I put it there to give you all a little bit of back-story to her and her High School experience. What's this? An almost lemon? What does this mean? It means that the lemon scene is coming in the next chapters. In how many? I have no idea and I'm the author. I love doing fluff scenes, it's cause I'm so good at making it SO CORNY! xD And yes, the title might not have anything itself relation to the chapter but I was listening to Explode by Nelly Furtado which has inspired future scenes.


	7. Virgin Day, Tainted Night

Chapter 7: Virgin Day, Tainted Night.

Edward took my hand and took me into the forest. I was simply wearing my ballet flats and after a while my feet started to hurt and we've been walking for about an hour.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked. He continued to tug me along.

"You'll see! Y'know, you should've worn more comfortable shoes if your feet are hurting."

"That's your fucking fault! You just took my hand and dragged me here" I said. He gave an evil chuckle. We were soon in a thick green forest with amazing wildlife. I faintly heard some kind of water flow. _A waterfall? Around here? Impossible!_

"We're almost there!" He said happily. He pushed some bushes aside and I saw a slight steep slope.

"It looks dangerous," I said biting my nail.

"Not at all, the rocks are rough and it's impossible to slip. If you do slip, you'll just end in a thick patch of grass with very minor cuts and bruises. I know, I fell." He said. As we made our way down Edward paid a lot of attention to me as he would help me down even though it wasn't so bad I put my foot down on a rock and I slid a bit.

"Eek, Edward! Help!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I got ya." He said. He took hold of me and literally almost carried me down the rest. "Look to your left." He directed. I looked to my right and I was completely amazed. We were at bottom of a waterfall completely surrounded by beautiful wild flowers and trees. There was moss on the rocks and on the side of the trees and the wet rocks on the side of the plunge.

"How did you find this place?" I asked still in a daze.

"Bope, Lazlo and I went on a little hike and found it. Hard to believe it's only an hour from our dry camp. No one comes around here so it should be private enough. This waterfall isn't even on the forest map oddly." He said. "Come, I'll show you the best part!" He took my hand and led me to flat rock on the side of the plunge. It formed a path to behind the waterfall. I was extremely curious. We passed under a little curtain of water and in back of the rushing water falls was a big enough cave that ended deep into the rock.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I had to yell because of the rushing of the falls.

"See? It's so loud; no one can hear you even if you do scream during sex! It's perfect!" He yelled back.

"I can see that perfectly! But where are we going to do it?" I yelled.

"Follow me!" He yelled. I followed him to a rock. It was 2 feet high and was smooth and flat in shape of a rectangle. Reminded me of a bed.

"You've got to be kidding me?! There's a rock here that is practically made for sex? How the hell?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, I found it very strange too. I guess a lot of people made love here at one time. It's funny if your think about it." He said. I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket. I rushed outside and tried in all my power not to slip and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I said blocking my other ear not to hear the falls and pay more attention to the person's voice.

"Hey Cade, it's Leo. Where the fuck are you? Your car is still at camp; your purse is in your cabin. I just go to town to get a pack of cigarettes while you were still asleep and when I came back, you were gone!" He said worriedly.

"Don't worry! I found _the place. _I'm with Edward..."

"Alone?!"

"He's not gonna do anything to me, he's the one who's showing me the place." I said. Edward next to me and when he heard the first part he took my cell from my hands and pressed it to his ear.

"Got that Leo? I'm NOT gonna touch Cadence! Jesus Christ! I'm practically GAY! I'm just showing her the place where you're going to lose your virginity to!" He practically yelled onto the cell. I heard Leo muffle some curse words to him and then Edward gave back my cell.

"Leo," I started.

"Alright, I trust him, only because you do. Is it nice?" he said.

"Fuck yeah! It's beautiful! I'm getting impatient now for when I'm in heat!" I said. Edward gave me a weird face, like I was the most perverted girl in the world. Using the camera on my cell, I took a quick picture of the falls and sent them to him.

"Wow, a waterfall?! Looks great! Do you know how to get there for the day?" He asked. I put my hand on the phone to block out any noise.

"Edward, how did we get here?" I asked.

"You didn't see the red markings on the trees?" He said.

"No."

"Well, on every third tree on the path there's a red marking Lazlo made on the way with spray paint. Just follow it along and you should be here in the hour." He said. I took my hand off my cell.

"Yeah, Leo? I know how to get here."

"Great, you coming back soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should be back in an hour or so. I'm just going to check it out more. Okay, sweetie? I love you, bye."

"Okay, I love you too. See ya." He said before hanging up. Next to me, Edward had a hand over his mouth and his shoulders shook like her was trying to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't heard you call Leonard "sweetie" in a very long time and it sound weird coming from you now." He said still holding his laugh.

"Oh shut up! I never hear you call Lazlo something sweet, and he's your boyfriend!" I said annoyed.

"The only time I've called him sweetie or my love was during heavy sex," he said. I was disgusted as the picture formed in my mind of him and Lazlo having _heavy sex._

"Ugh! You're fucking disgusting! You put the image in my head! You're a fucking asshole!" I said putting my hands on my hand like as if I was trying to get it out. He began to laugh hysterically cause me to laugh too. It was rare to see Edward laugh so loud.

"Oh my God, that's rich! I put gay porn in your virgin mind!" He said wiping his eyes from laughing. I hit his arm playfully. The image was gone.

"That was mean!" I said. He shrugged. I had a sudden idea. "Hold on, I want to try something in the cave."

"Try something? Try what exactly?" He said.

"Nothing dirty. Fucking pervert" I said as I headed back in the cave and to the rock. I sat on it. It was pretty comfortable. I pushed myself further from the edge and lay down. I looked up to the cave ceiling.

"This isn't dirty?" Edward said. I twisted my head to see him sitting at the end near my feet. I went back to ceiling. _To imagine, Leonard would be on top of me, in me, naked, on this rock._ I put my hands over my eyes and I groaned in frustration.

"On Thursday, I won't be a virgin or innocent anymore, not that I was ever completely innocent but, this is going to change my life." I said. I felt Edward rub my knee.

"Leonard is probably thinking the same thing. It's going to be alright, nothing will go wrong." He said soothingly

"I pray to God that you're right. It's just bugging me!" I sighed. "Just to tell you, Leonard I were so close to actually doing it yesterday."

"Really? It was the hair wasn't it? It went around that you did your hair all pretty for Leonard, I didn't know sex was involved."

"First, Patsy did my hair forcefully and sex wasn't supposed to be involved. We went far enough to be shirtless and our pants zipped open." I didn't want to go any further.

"That's not very far I find. You'd have to be only in your underwear to go far. That was just foul play."

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. You're not making the situation any better."

"I wasn't planning to." He said. "C'mon, Leonard will give me a beating if we don't get there soon. " I gave a chuckle.

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard is just like my brothers, so over-protective and will beat any guy who comes near me. I should've turned into a lesbian. It would have gotten Leonard and my brothers off my back." Edward laughed as we exited the cave.

"At least I wouldn't be the only homo around here," he commented. We climbed back up the rocks and followed the red marks back to camp. Leonard greeted me with a hug and kiss.

"Edward! You're finally back!" Lazlo chirped as he came running out of the Mess Hall towards Edward. Lazlo wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him. I could see the red blush on Edward's cheeks but he gave in for the sake that he did love Lazlo and didn't care at all if people would spat on them for being homosexuals. It made me smile to see the two males holding each other. Leonard held me close and kissed my head.

"Sweetie? That was a first in a while." He commented into my hair.

"It's either that or Mr. Snuggle-Wuggles, you pick."

888

"He gave you a false I.D.? What about him? His 18th birthday is in 2 weeks," Leonard said as he watched me put on some make-up before going to the club.

"Edward can bypass as a 19 year old, but it's something I'd love to try out. Besides, it has some excitement of doing something illegal." I snickered.

"Be glad I'm coming with you guys and that Edward can make a very convincing fake I.D.! I can't even tell the difference between your real one and fake one! Except the dates though." He said looking at my driver's licences.

"Put those back in my wallet now and into my purse!" I strongly said. My emotions would make my face twitch and I would have trouble putting on my eyeliner. He did as I ordered and continued to watch me. Men had it SO EASY when it came for parties. No make-up, no hair to straighten, no dress to fit in or heel to break your neck with. Leonard was that description. All he wore was a pair of jeans I knew he just picked up from the floor paired with a neon yellow belt I got for his birthday and a black button up _clean _shirt with a yellow tie he probably took to make his belt. He wore his black high top Chuck Taylors and his hair was barely combed.

"Leonard," I started. He gave a light _mhmm_. "Do you make yourself look cool by wearing old jeans and sneakers or is that just who you are?"

"Half-half, I guess. I can't stand wearing dress shoes but putting on my dirty jeans gives me that I-don't-care, which I really don't, look."

"Fair enough, who's driving?" I asked as I fixed up my black dress. I looked like a doll since the hem was laced with white and it resembled a flat tutu but Leonard really liked it on me so I wore it. I quickly slipped on my black heels and put the last of my make up in my purse.

"I think Edward is. With his new Audi his dad got him for Grad."

"All I got for my graduation was money to fix up my Chevrolet. Besides that I got a bunch of checks for college funds from relatives." I said taking a necklace from my bag. Leonard came from behind and clipped my necklace as I held up my hair. He buried himself in my neck and gave it a kiss.

"At least it all came in handy," He said. I gave a chuckle. He put on our Camp Kidney pins, somewhere where it wasn't noticeable. Leonard escorted her to the exit where Edward and Lazlo waited patiently by the black Audi.

"It's about time! It's getting close to 10 o'clock!" Edward said impatiently. In the dim light I saw that we wore a regular baby blue button up shirt and black pants. Lazlo wore a black vest and white shirt combo with beige pants.

"Alright! Sorry, my fault." I said holding my hands up in defeat. I sat in the back seat alongside Leo as Edward drove and Lazlo sat in the passenger acting more mature than usual. Edward parked on the side of a building. I was a bit nervous. As we made our way I remember I forgot my purse in the car. "Edward, can I burrow your keys? I forgot my purse in the car." I said. He reached into his pocket and threw me them. "Go on, I'll meet you inside."

"You sure?" Leonard said.

"I'm sure! Don't worry about me!" I said. Edward grabbed Leonard and took him away leaving me alone. I walked back to the car and unlocked the door. I reached in to get my purse but all of a sudden I felt a hand grab my butt.

"Leonard! Don't do that!" I yelled, suspecting it was him. He didn't let go and squeezed my right butt cheek. I made my way out and whoever was there immediately closed the door and the sudden motion made me give out a sudden gasp as I dropped my purse and the keys on the floor. The man in front of me looked like he was in his mid 20s and was obviously drunk. I was about to let out a scream but he shoved a handkerchief in my mouth muffling the noise.

"Shut up bitch. What's a pretty thing like you doing here with a pretty dress and all alone? Being a little whore aren't you?" He said. His breath smelled heavily of vodka. I was about to punch him but he took my wrists and dragged me against the wall pressing me onto it as he pinned my wrists with one hand over my head. I screamed and squirmed trying to break free. He began to kiss my neck then onto my collar bone then he held my right breast in his hand, squeezing it. I continued to squirm out of his hold. I was scared out of mind but my subconscious told me to fight. His hand moved from my breast to my knee and he made its way up from there. I screamed through the handkerchief as he made his hand go to my inner thigh and making its way to my privates. He laughed. "Scream for me." I was crying now. He took hold of my underwear and began to slide it down. It was half way down my thigh before he let go of it and tickled my inner thigh closet to my area. Tears streamed down my face as he violated me. _You must fight! _But I couldn't. All my dignity was over-shadowed.

Then I heard fast footsteps.

"Cadence? Cadence!" He called. I heard him turn the corner. "Holy shit, CADENCE! Get the fuck off her you bastard!" He called. The guys stopped sucking on my neck as he quickly let go as he was punched square in the face. He was pushed to the ground. I slipped down the wall and I was hazily watched the young boy beat him up. 2 other boys came and one of them held me in his arms and took the cloth from my mouth.

"Cadence, it's Edward, it's all over." He said. It was Edward, my best friend holding me. On the other side of me was probably Lazlo.

"Edward, Lazlo. He... He... Violated me." I said and started to cry all over again. Edward sighed into my hair. The young boy or my hero stopped kicking him and kneeled in front of me.

" Cadence, it's me Leo. Don't cry please, it's all over. I'm here." He said as he buried his forehead in my knees. Lazlo got up and picked up Edward's keys from the ground where I dropped them and picked up my purse. The guy who had sexually assaulted me was mysteriously gone. Lazlo opened the door making the light go on and placed my purse on the seat.

"Edward, put Cadence on the seat, to see if she wasn't badly hurt," Lazlo said. Edward lifted me to my feet. My underwear was still at my knees and I quickly pulled them up. He placed me on the edge of the seat. In the light I saw that my inner thighs had some blood on them. When Leonard saw this he backed away pulling at his hair and swore.

"Cadence, did the guy have sex with you?" Edward asked seriously.

"No," I quietly said. Edward's shoulders relaxed.

"K, that's good. Let's bring you back to camp and clean you up. This is my fault for leaving you alone." Edward said as he gently pushed my sore legs to the front of the seat. "Leonard, it's okay, she's still a virgin."

"How about the blood? What's that supposed to mean? She was raped!" Leonard yelled as he circled the car to the other side.

"She wasn't raped. He didn't force her into sex. She was sexually assaulted so chill." Edward said as he opened the drivers' door and unlocked all the doors for Lazlo and Leonard to enter.

"How can I chill? How can I chill?! My girlfriend is bleeding and is now mentally scarred! Did you see how I almost beat to death that asshole?!" Leonard yelled as he opened the door and sat next to me. I kept my head down.

"Yes, Leo, we saw, he still managed to get away. Just be happy she's still alive god dammit! I'm as fucking concerned about her as much as you are so stop yelling. Cadence might be your girlfriend but she's also a best friend to me and a friend to Lazlo and we care for her safety as much as you do!" Edward yelled. He never yelled so much at Leo before. The atmosphere was very tense around us as we drove back to camp. I couldn't believe what just happened. Lazlo took out his cell and started to dial a number.

"You're gonna call Patsy?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while and she's probably still pissed off at me. But, it's worth a shot. I need her help." He said putting the phone to his ear. "Hello? Patsy? It's Lazlo. I know you hate me right now but I desperately need you. Something happened to Cadence," I heard Patsy's muffled voice. "Yeah, meet us at Kidney, okay? We're almost there. See you then, and thank you very much." He said and hung up and gave a loud sigh.

"How did it go?"

"She didn't co-operate at first but she's coming, for Cade's sake." Lazlo said. Edward only nodded. As we got to camp I decided I can get out on my own. I didn't want anyone to touch me right now. As Edward parked I grabbed my purse and opened the door. Leonard quickly got out to help me.

"I'm fine." I said. My voice was harsh and uncertain. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you sure Cadence? You're..."

"Bleeding, I know." I finished. I was able to walk. All my dignity was gone with the rest of my mental innocence. I was in fact scarred with this haunting. _Sexual assault. _I could feel the wet blood on my underwear, like I had my period. I clutched tightly my purse. I saw Patsy come running towards us.

"What happened? Why are you all back so early? Holy Shit, why does Cadence have blood dripping from between her legs? Did she get her period too early?" She said shocked to see the blood. She was wearing her pyjamas. Edward walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She covered her 

mouth with her hand and stared at me. "Oh my god, that's terrible! Cadence comes with me. You guys, stay out here!" She said. I was frozen in place but then she took my hand and led me to my cabin and made me sit on the bed.

"You poor girl. Your eyes, they're so, emotionless. Cadence, I'm here." She said. She placed her fingers on my neck. "Hickys." She sighed.

"I know you're here, I'm not blind." I said coldly. I didn't mean it. Patsy looked at me with worried eyes. She began to take off my dress to leave me in my underwear. She gasped. My crotch and the inside of my legs were bloody.

"Cade, did this man have sex with you?" she said. Her tone was soft and sympathetic. It tugged at me like I was lost puppy.

"No he did not. He just shoved his fingers into me. Is that enough information?!" I said harshly. This whole situation was annoying me. I just needed a shower! I was still a virgin! My knight in shining armour came to save me. End of problem.

"Cadence, I know you want to be strong for all of us by being cold and emotionless. Like it was nothing. Well, it's something that is going to change your life and ours. Sexual assault Cadence is life changing. You'll the world differently now, you'll be more careful knowing now that there are men out there going after beautiful young women like us. To take advantage of us even in the peaceful town of Prickly Pines." She said sweetly. I started to cry and apologized countless times. She patted my head. "C'mon, I'll bring you to the showers to get cleaned up. Wrap this around you." She said giving me my beach towel to wrap it around my half-nakedness. She grabbed my pyjamas and my body wash and wash cloth along with some new under wear. She brought me outside. The guys looked at us as we went into the showers. She stood, back towards me, in front of my stall as I removed my blood stained underwear and my bra. I turned on the water. I didn't put it too hot. With my wash cloth I washed off all my makeup and washed myself. I watched as the blood blended with the water below me. _There's so much. _When I was done, she passed over my clean underwear and pyjamas. I walked out numbly with my dirty clothes wrapped inside my towel.

"Feel better now?" Patsy asked me. I nodded. She led me outside. The cool summer night air felt a bit cold in my damp hair. She led me back to my cabin. The guys followed us in my cabin. I could tell Leonard was very confused on what to do. Patsy tightly held on to my hand.

"Is she okay?" He asked Patsy.

"Yeah, she should be fine. There was a lot of blood though. He hurt her pretty bad but she's going to be okay. She's just terrified and confused right now. I have to go back to camp. I left without telling anyone. Don't do any sudden movements to her please." She said before she let go of my hand. "Bye Cadence, if anything you know my cell number." She left my cabin. Edward put his hand on my shoulder but I flinched. He quickly lifted his hand off. He gave a deep sigh.

"Cadence, it's okay. We're never going to hurt you. Don't be scared." Leonard said softly. I looked at him. His big teal eyes were soft. He put his hand on my leg and I immediately squealed and brought my legs to my chest. His eyes were hurt.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it." I said very quietly as my eyes filled with tears. I let go of my legs and I reached out for him and he took my hand. It was cold and sweaty.

"It's okay. I understand." He comforted. He pets my hand. I was crying now. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he positioned himself on the bed so that I was curled up on his lap and I was crying in his shoulder. Edward and Lazlo sat at our sides. Edward patted my head as I cried myself to sleep...

A/N: OMG, 9 pages on word. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And yes, it was a bit awkward to write the sexual assault but this scene was underlined multiple times in my brainstorm note book. Oh well. I'm taking a short break now. I've been writing for a week straight. I have some artwork to catch up on. You'll see the next chapter up I think by the weekend. It gets a little more sexual in the next chapters. I'm running out a bit on scenes. I love getting ideas. Don't pressure yourself for reviews, I write for fun not reviews.


	8. Afraid This Time

Chapter 8: Afraid This Time

I twisted and turned in bed. The memories of him touching me couldn't leave me alone. As I dreamed, I dreamt no ordinary dream. I dreamt a nightmare. I was always running but then I was caught. I screamed at the top of my lungs but no one could hear me. He would violate me over and over again and yet all what people could do was stare. I started to shake. _Cadence! Cadence! Wake up! _ Someone called in the distance. I reached out to them but they were too far. _Cadence! _The voice was clearer now. Louder, closer.

"Cadence! Wake up! You're having a bad dream! C'mon! It's Edward! Jesus Christ, stop screaming!" Edward yelled as my nightmare faded into black and the birds of morning sang by the window. My face felt damp and my throat was sore. I hazily turned around to face him. His eyes were scared and his breathing was heavy.

"I'm up." I quietly said. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

"Fuck Cadence, don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me." He said. I didn't say anything. My mind was dead. He stopped hugging me and got up. I numbly got up too and went through my morning routines like it was nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't bright and cheerful. They were dull and terrified. All I wore was one of my regular t-shirts and my athletic shorts; they hid all the curves I supposed to love.

I didn't remember how and when I got to the Mess Hall. As I knew that was I was on the window sill looking outside. _How can this day be so happy when I'm not? _ The sun shone brightly onto my skin. I clenched my pelvis with the memories of yesterday night. _How long can I go like this? _ I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't scream anymore. All I could do was sulk in my misery. I closed my eyes and let my body go numb. I felt a hand pet my head then 2 soft lips kissed it. It was sweet and comforting.

"Cadence," He said. I clearly knew it was Leonard. "What can I do to make you smile again?" I didn't answer. He pressed his forehead against my head. He took my hand and directed me to follow him. I did obediently. He told me to sit on the dock and wait. I did. He came back with his guitar and started to play it. I just stared at him. He was smiling and I wasn't. The music didn't sound as great as it used to sound to me. Leonard continued playing and yet I didn't react. He looked at me. His eyes were filled with hurt. I wanted to go up to him and wrap my arms him but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move with me. He stopped playing and I looked at him curiously. He pushed his guitar on his back and reached out his hand. I took it. He led me to the hill with our cave. I sat down on the pavement.

"Remember this place Cadence? We used to come up here and look down at the lake and just talk. You were always smiling and laughing. You even used to sing softly when we weren't talking. This is where we would get away from the world and we would share secrets. Like when you told me your classmate in grade 10 was having an affair with your English student teacher. You told me only you knew about it until this day. Remember the good times Cadence? Please, talk to me. It hurts me so much to see you like this! I know last night something terrible happened to you but you're strong! I know you can get over this as you told me one day: the pain will turn into strength." He cried. I looked at him. His 

words pierced me. I knew he was right. I had to stand up. My pain will turn into my strength and I will grow. I pushed myself off the ground and I stood up, a bit wobbly at first.

"Show me, how to move on." Was all I could say, I needed someone right now. I needed help. He saved my assault from going any further last night and all I did to repay him was being this pathetic little emo girl who would cut her wrists if the opportunity was there. I continue to wobble a bit. I fell forward, waiting the impact of the ground but Leonard caught me right on time. He helped me stand up properly and I put my hands on his chest. I looked at my hands for a moment and I saw the bruises. I put them around behind my back so I wouldn't see them. Leonard took hold of my forearms and brought them up in front of me. I forcefully closed my eyes.

"Cadence, it's okay. Like your fear, these bruises will soon fade." I took his word but I couldn't look at them. It hurt too much. We went back down to camp. I was quiet but I showed a bit more emotion.

Today he did the sweetest things to me even though I didn't talk. He was so determined to get me talking and laughing today he practically did everything possible.

"Here Cade! Sorry I took so long," He actually took less than 10 minutes, "I bought you your favourite kind of cake! Angel food cake with whip cream and strawberries." He said giving me a little box wrapped in a thin ribbon. I opened it to find a slice of the cake unharmed. I love sweets and I could eat for hours until I get sick. Just looking at it made me smile.

"You really like sweets don't you?" He said laughing. I looked up at him and with all the force I could I said:

"They're never as sweet as you though. Thank you very much." I said smiling. He looked at me and gave the biggest smile I've seen in a while.

"As long as it makes you happy. I'll do anything for you," He said happily. I felt a bit selfish as I took a plastic fork and dug it into the cake. I put the first piece in the mouth and I let it melt on my tongue. The next piece I scooped I directed it to Leonard's mouth. He opened his mouth and pulled it off the fork. I giggled as I saw some whip cream on his upper lip. "What?" he said. I leaned over the table and kissed his upper lip as a thank you for everything he's done for me today. He smiled into my little kiss. As I sat back down I gave a short smile.

That evening, Edward came to sit next to us. I was resting my head on my arms pretending to sleep.

"How is she doing?" Edward asked. I kept my eyes closed.

"She's doing okay. She's having some trouble talking though. She said about 4 phrases to me all day but I think she's going to be okay. The only thing that really bothers her is seeing the bruises on her wrists. It brings back the memory." Leonard said.

"You did a great job. But what happens if the nightmare comes back? You'll be back to square one tomorrow morning."

"She's sleeping right now. She's not screaming or crying."

"She's sleeping, but not deep enough to be dreaming. Right now, it's just black."

"I guess you're right. What will happen about Thursday?"

"Wait, it's still pretty far. We're only Saturday. I knew that we had to look after while she got her purse."

"Yeah, I feel so guilty. It's our fault. We didn't insist." I felt really really bad. They blamed what happened to me on themselves. It should be my fault. I'm the one that told them to go in without me. I should've known better than to be alone in the dark. I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's not your fault." I said opening my eyes. They looked at me.

"Eavesdropping weren't you?" Edward said.

"It's not your fault at all. I really should've known better than to be left alone in the dark. I'm glad that you guys came to my rescue after. If it wasn't for you 3 I would've really been raped and left to rot in fear. I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done. I owe you guys my life. I said getting up. My head was down making a curtain with my hair to hide my tears.

"You don't owe us anything," Edward started.

"What do you mean I don't owe you anything?! You fucking saved my sorry ass!" I yelled. "I'm such a selfish little whore! You guys give so much to me and yet I don't have anything to give back to you!" I was yelling until I was out of breath. They didn't say anything. I sat back down. I stared down at the table.

"We do it because we care for you. You mean a lot to this camp being the only girl who's comfortable with getting dirty and getting along with us so well. Second, you do a lot more than we give you credit for." Leonard said kindly. I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before you came, I was desperate to leave this place forever. I was going to also. The summer you came was going to be my last summer here in Camp Kidney but then you came along. Being a girl and beating us in everything impressed me. You never treated me bad and always dealt with my insults, honesty and coldness. You gave me a reason to stay." Edward said putting his hand on my arm.

"Cadence, you make everyone smile. You make everyday exciting, coming up with something to do and make sure everyone is having fun. You help everybody everyday like it's nothing. You care deeply for your friends and you try everything to be right again if you ever got into a fight or something 

happened between you and them." Leonard explained. They were all so nice and honest to me. I was never so thankful of my friends ever in my life. I wiped away my tears.

"You guys are the best-est friends in world. I love you guys so much!" I cried as I jumped on Edward to give him the biggest hug and then a kiss on the cheek. I then jumped over the table to jump my boyfriend. I hugged him tightly then I pulled him in for a big kiss.

The evening faded to night and I went to bed earlier today after watching the Saturday night movie with all my fellow campers. As I pulled on my t-shirt I couldn't help but spot my bruises on my wrists. I sat on my bed and brought my knees up to me chest. My wrists still had the cruel purple hand marks.

"Cadence? Are you crying again?" Edward asked as he came in the cabin. I shook my head in defence.

"I can't cry anymore." I said. He patted my head.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something. Put these on for now." Edward pulled out of his pocket 2 black cotton wrists bands. He pulled them on my wrists. "Since your bruises are the ones causing the bad memories. Might as well cover them up." He said patting my head.

"I'll take back all what I said about blondes being stupid." I said in a joking matter. He gave a short chuckle.

"That's good to hear. You are going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Pretty tired lately. I need sleep." I said giving a yawn.

"Put on some pants first. Leo's coming." He said. I looked down to see I wasn't wearing any pants to expose my white polka-dotted green panties. I blushed like mad when I heard the door being pushed and I quickly reached for my boxers. I was slipping my leg in my boxers when my boyfriend stepped in. He just looked at me in mid-step.

"Uhm, is this a bad time?" he blushed. I lifted a finger to sign to hold on. I quickly put on my shorts and sat down on my bed.

"Not anymore, come sit down." I said. He sat down next to me I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me rubbing my right arm.

"Are you going to be okay? What happened yesterday night is going to take a toll on you," he said.

"I'm going to be okay. I'll get through this." I said playing with the hem of my boxers.

"And I'll help you. We'll push it aside like it never happened!" He said trying desperately to push my nightmare away.

"I'll take your word for it Leo. It's just going to bother me for a while, that's all." I said calmly. He kissed my head.

"You're going to bed?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you tired me out today." I said giggling.

"Okay, then, good night." He said. He put his hand under my chin and twisted me to face him before he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

A/n: Oh God, I'm completely NOT HAPPY with this chapter and I won't rewrite it. This chapter is bugging me a lot and therefore the reason I've stopped there. I couldn't go any further! I wanted to pose a strong female figure by showing that Cadence would be strong and forget about it but I don't know, I don't think I did it right but I worked a couple of day on this. The next chapter should be out soon. I'm sorry for the cruddy chapter.


	9. Don't Forget: Lock The Door

Chapter 9: Don't Forget: Lock The Door

_Tuesday Morning_

For the 4th morning in a row, I woke up screaming and crying. This morning wasn't any different; Edward would come to me scared and worried to wake me up and then Leonard would come running in to comfort me. My bruises were still there and my nightmare was drilling a hole in me.

But I stood my ground during the day. I hid the terror in the back of my mind and put on a smile. Fake or not, I had to smile. I couldn't put everyone down just because I was. Even though I was faking sometimes it made me warmer inside when everyone else is smiling.

Today, after all was Tuesday, the day Leonard and I had to go out to buy condoms for Thursday. The tingling in my breasts and my abdomen already started to feel weird. My body was a little warmer than usual. I opened my cell to my calendar.My animal instinct started to kick in and this meant I was at the beginning of being in heat. I fanned myself as I sat outside in my shorts and tank top.

"So, today's the day," Leonard said plopping himself next to me.

"Yup, are you ready?" I said as if we were going to do something crazy.

"I'm only ready if you're ready!" He cheered back.

"I'm ready!" I cried out like a little girl. We burst out laughing at our stupidity. My smile soon faded.

"I'm driving!" He cried out. He jingled his keys as we went to his motorcycle. It was dark blue despise his usual teal colours. I slipped on my helmet as I sat in back of him with my arm tightly around his waist. He muffled some words behind his motorcycle helmet.

"What?" I yelled. But we were already off. I always had a nervous feeling when I rode with him since he always insisted on going so fast. I gripped on tightly onto his chest making him wobble a bit on his bike. When we finally made it to the pharmacy my legs were a bit shaky as I got off the bike. I walked a little and the shaky feeling was gone. As we walked into the pharmacy it was pretty quiet. We stood in front of a small section filled with colourful boxes.

"Uhm, what do we take? Lubricated? Ribbed? Extra sensitive? Ultra thin? Oh, a pleasure pack too." I said part purring.

"Shush, not so loud!" Leonard whispered. I figured at first he would be calm about this but I guess he's a little nervous

"Fine, but there's nothing wrong about buying condoms, look, there's even with spermicidal lubricant on it so I have less chances of getting pregnant." I explained. He still looked tense. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He relaxed. He turned to me and smiled. He took the box from my hand and read it over. He nodded. I walked to the cash but he stopped me.

"Can I at least get something along with it?" He was nervous again. I smile and nodded and her took a bag of candy off the shelf. Ironically, I paid for both. The man at the cashier looked strangely at us.

"Have fun!" He shouted to us as we walked out the pharmacy. I couldn't help but give a small laugh. Leonard looked at me strangely.

"Why were you so nervous?" I asked taking his hand.

"Because, this is our first time," he said bashfully.

"I trust you a lot Leonard. It'll all go fine." I said putting my head against his arm in a loving matter. He kissed my head.

I held on tightly again as we headed off back to camp. I told him about 3 times to slow down but he just chuckled and yelled out: _it's not fun when you go slowly! _When we got to camp my legs were like lead and still had the feeling of the roaring engine. I forced myself off his bike. The light breeze was cool but it didn't cool down my warm body.

"Aren't you chilly like that?" Leonard asked as he crossed his arms to keep warm. He looked at me fan myself.

"Naw, I'm fine." I said as I continued to fan myself.

"Alright if you say so, I'm going inside." He said and started to walk to the mess hall. He seemed a bit moody.

"Leo!" I shouted as I ran towards him. He looked at me his hands were in his pockets now. I touched his arm. He was cold. His arm became numb as I slid his arm out of his pocket. His hand was cold too so I wrapped my small female hands around his larger manly hands. He smiled as we walked hand in hand.

For the rest of the day all we did was talk about our last year of High School and sit around doing nothing.

"Cade, did you know at least 5 girls tried to get in your boyfriend's pants?" Linny told me.

"7 boys tried getting into mine." I said popping my gum. The Lemmings all looked at me wide eyed.

"3 girls where on the cheerleading squad, 1 was the class whore and the last was this drunken girl he met at a party." He continued. Leonard's face was red like crazy.

"I rejected each of them! Heck, I didn't even kiss them!" Leonard yelled out defensively. I couldn't help but give a short chuckle. Leonard was very faithful to me and it made me very happy. I was very faithful to him also despite the fact that there were so many guys out there who wanted me for their own.

That evening, I couldn't take it anymore! I was madly in heat. I went into my cabin to quickly change into my bathing suit. I put on my flats and picked up my towel and ran to the dock. I dived into the cold water and swam around.

Everything was cool and calm again in my body. I continued to swim underwater until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I went up to the surface to breathe. The air was cold against my skin. With that I felt my breasts tighten and my nipples hardened into 2 points and showed through my bikini.

"Shit," I cursed as I crossed my arms and my face heated in embarrassment. I felt a presence behind me and before I could reach 2 arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me close to him body. He put him chin on my shoulder. I gave a short gasp. The touch was making my skin crawl.

"Surprised to see me?" He said. It was simply my boyfriend so I relaxed a bit. He started to kiss my neck making my body warm up again.

"Leo," I moaned and my cheeks were turning red. His body was warm against mine and his warm kisses on my neck. I tried in all my power to not move to his kisses.

"Don't worry, no one's around to see us," he said in my hair. Was this my boyfriend? His voice was the one I always remembered.

"Leo, we shouldn't, not here, not now," I said. He buried his nose in my hair and made little designs on my stomach. It tickled and causes that sensation in my core. This was pure torture.

"Imagine, I can't even tease my own girlfriend. This is something, I've always been uneasy about doing to you. Your innocence is what makes you beautiful and I never wanted to ruin it, but I guess now you want to give it to me and I'm really honoured." Leonard's voice was sexy and deep in my ear and he only really did this when we were alone in either or our cabins but in the lake and when I'm in heat was out of the question, it was driving me mad with desire. Our day was Thursday, and even my throbbing core for mating won't change the date. I twisted myself so I was facing him. It was my boyfriend alright.

"Who put you up to this? You're not usually like this," I said, my cheeks were bright pink while his smile was mischievous and his emo-bangs covered the right side of his face only displaying one playful teal eye that stared me right in the eyes. It was plain sexy for him to do his signature look and made it worse that out of all the days that I could simply surrender with making out on my bed he picked the day where I could fall down on my knees and simply beg for him to do me here and now.

"I thought about us and it seems we're not as romantically involved in each other as we used to. I decided to start by doing my part on fixing our relationship. We're acting too much like just friends, but you're 100 times more than that for me and you know that." He said still holding on to me. This was pure mixture of lust and love swirling in my head.

"Jesus Christ Leonard! Stop doing that look! It's driving me insane!" I yelled. I was still completely flushed and I had to tighten my pelvis enough so that the slight pain was overlooking my heat. He smiled wider, ignoring my pestering.

"I know it does, that's why I'm doing it. It's one of the few things that turn you on; when you feel dominated and helpless again me. I could say when you're not Superwoman and vulnerable, it's enough to give me a boner." He said provocative to me. My tight hold on his shoulders was numbing and I was falling for his look and voice all over again. His smile was wider now, with all his manly pride, he won and I lost.

"Stop being so dominant," I quietly said with a sly smile on my face.

"That goes for you too," he said. I leant my head to kiss him but he put his finger on my lips. I looked at him in confusion. _Wasn't this what he wanted? _"You're shivering." I didn't realize it but I oddly was despite the warmth of my body. He let go of me and I gave a little pout as the cold water enveloped me again. He must've heard me and swoop me up and cradled me. Again, my breasts acted up because of the cold air and because I was wet. I crossed my arms so he wouldn't see. I pulled my towel around myself as quickly as he put me down. I smiled; Thursday was going to be interesting.

That night at around 8pm I made my way to the showers as I looked in the mirror for a second I saw a dark hicky on my neck. I sighed and rubbed it a bit. I put my towel over the stall door and walked in. I started to hum as the warm water went down my body. I breathed in my light new strawberry body wash. I soon heard the door open. I kept my back to the door. _It better not be Louie again. _

"Who is it?" I asked as the door was closed. I wrapped an arm around my bare chest as the door covered the rest.

"Sorry, Cadence, but, is it okay to take a shower with you in here?" Leonard asked, converting back to his shy self. I sighed; I really liked his sexy side. I guess I'll let him. After all, I was perfectly fine with showing my body to him; he'll be seeing it soon anyway.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I waited until he was in the stall next to me to let go of my guard. Gladly, the stall walls were higher than the door. I continued to hum and wash myself. Soon Leonard hummed along to me. This didn't feel awkward at all to me or unless I'm turning into a whore.

"Your shampoo smells really nice," he commented, probably to break the silence.

"Thanks," I said back. I finished earlier than him and turned off the water and wrapped my towel around myself and dried myself off. I stayed in my stall to change. My jeans got a bit wet at the bottom but it didn't bother me. As I walked out he finished his own shower. I peeked at him and I saw him with his hair wet. It was slick and dripped onto his bare wide shoulders. I turned back around to the mirror and saw that my cheeks were flushed pink. In the reflection of the mirror, I quietly continued to observe him as I passed a brush through my wet hair. He walked out with only his childish superman boxers leaving his bare chest exposed. His muscles looked even sexier when they were damp. My mouth was open in awe. _Why haven't I ever noticed this after we go out of the lake? Shit, he looks so hot. _I mentally giggled like a school girl.

"Cadence?" Leonard said as he snapped his fingers in front of me. I blinked a couple of times before looking at him and smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I dazed off," She said. He stood next to me, still in all his bare-chested glory but now he loosely wore his jeans.

"You're still giving me that look," He said, oblivious why I was giving him this expression of awe. I gulped. My body was practically on fire and my mating sense was now on high. My bushy tail wagged violently back and forth like a really happy dog.

"Leo, you have to do this to me now?" I said sharply. My sharp ferret canine appeared at the corner of my mouth. He lowered his head so his hair covered his right eye. His mischievous smile was large and his teal eyes were playful.

"Why, yes, my dear, I do," he said. He was the one to make the move. It was all in a quick swift I was sitting at the edge of the sink with my legs on the side of his. I had a death grip on his bare soft shoulders. His fingers lightly traced something on my neck. I was breathing heavily.

"I left you one hell of a mark on you," he said as he continued to circle my hickey. He trailed kisses up my neck to my chin and finally to my lips. The kiss started slowly with him occasionally biting my lower lip. My hands tangled in his damp hair with his arms tightly around me. My chest was pressed against his and my back began to arch while the kiss became more and more intense. I had to hold on for my dear life for how deep this kiss was.

We were waiting until the very last minute before suffocation to breathe. We were taking deep quick breaths. Our faces were flushed and my body was burning for more.

"If that was just a kiss, imagine how sex would be like," He said gasping. He smiled at me. I was so out of breath all I could was give a short giggle. I wondered how sex is like. I was really curious now. Before, I thought was just like a heavy workout of displaying deep love for each other that could be so pleasurable, you can explode. I just pretty much described our kiss, well, part of it.

All the Scouts, including me, were bored as hell. I was slumping around in the Mess Hall waiting for something to happen.

"Let's watch a movie! A good thriller!" Lazlo yelled out randomly into the room. Edward, sitting next to him, was leaning his head on his hand just looked at him. At this moment, anything will do.

"Okay Lazlo, which thriller do you want to watch?" I asked out of curiosity. Lazlo thought for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea but there should be some great ones to choose from at the video rental store in town!" He squealed.

"I'll come with you," I said. I started to get up. I wasn't going to waste another moment just sitting around, might as well accompany Lazlo.

"Great, Edward, you're coming too!" Lazlo said taking Edward's hand giggling. Leonard got up.

"I'll come too, if you don't mind." He said.

"Fine then, I'm driving. Edward, Lazlo, you're sitting in the back. I'm warning you, no fucking around!"

"Great, I always wanted to see the inside of your car!" Lazlo squealing in excitement, he had a big smile on his face like he was going to the amusement park for the first time.

It was settled. I took my keys from my cabin and we headed off into town. It was dark out and I was a little worried. Since my sexual assault, I felt really uneasy about going into town so I avoided it. Now, I was the one driving myself into town. I wasn't going to make the same stupid mistake I did.

"Cadence! Watch out!" Leonard yelled next to me. I panicked and stomped onto the break. I clenched my steering wheel tightly and I was hyper ventilating. "You just ran a red light."

"Don't fucking yell like that! You almost gave me a heart attack! And plus, no one is around! Jesus Christ!" I yelled. The car suddenly became very quiet. "Sorry, about that," I quietly said.

"It's okay Cade, calm down," Lazlo comforted first. He reached over to pat my shoulder. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Thanks Lazlo, I'm okay now. Let's go get that movie," I said starting to drive off again. We quickly got the movie. Leonard made sure to hold onto me the whole way but he didn't say a word. My yelling earlier probably scarred him. I held on tightly. I paid close attention to the road on the way back to camp and ignored any conversation that could distract me. I parked my car near the gate.

"Lock your door before you get out," I warned since I didn't have automatic locking on the car. As everyone did so and got out, I quickly and walked over to Leonard. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. "Sorry about yelling at you like that, I got scared." He put his forehead on mine.

"I can't be mad at you. I should've known that going into town still scares you a bit," he said sweetly. _Wait, what? Are you ever mad at me for anything?! _The thought disturbed me a bit. Leonard was never annoyed or angry at me. This thought only bothered me now as I was always scolded by my classmates when I have done something to screw up any of our Leadership activities and wasn't used to be so kind with. I had to give Leo a big hug for this. I clawed onto his shirt and he wrapped her arms around me. We cherished each and every one of these moments.

The movie was scary alright, I chickened out. I was almost on top with Leonard throughout the movie. I didn't scream, I would hide myself in his arm. He watched it like it was nothing. When I peaked at the screen I would see limbs and blood everywhere.

"Oh God, how the hell can you stand it?" I said griping onto his sleeve.

"Easily, I just watch how everything is made with fucking fibre glass, rubber and fake blood," he said. I peeked again and I saw complete gore and I hid again in his sleeve.

"If it's all that, why does it look so fucking real?" I asked.

"Movie editing, and they're pretty shitty at it," he said. _No, they're not shitty; they're fucking amazing at it. The skin and flesh ripping apart along with bones snapping, ugh, it's horrible! _I continued to hide in his arm for the rest of the movie.

"Cade, it's over," Leonard said rubbing my head. I peeked out and they were showing the credits.

"Oh thank God!" I said as I sat straight.

"In all our years of going out, I never knew that you were scared of horror movies," he teased.

"I'm not scared, I just don't like all the gore," I said defensively. He kissed my cheek.

"You're cute when you do grip onto my arm like that," he said. My body heated up again. I smiled before walking hand and hand with him outside. My body cooled down a bit. I opened my cell to see the time. It was about 11:33pm. I still had time before going to bed.

"Hey Leo, let's go snuggle in your cabin. I like it when we do that," I said to Leonard. His eyes widened under the light of the moon. I started to walk over to his cabin and he would follow.

Sitting next to him was a good feeling. We were simply going through one of his Japanese Mangas, turning the page when we were both done. Even after all this time I never got used to reading the panels from right to left and starting the book from the back. My cell phone started to buzz in my pocket. I opened it and saw that I got a text message from Patsy.

_You & me, shopping, tomorrow. For Thursday. 'Night, Pat._

What was that girl planning?

A/N: OMG, long delay! I was busy, sorry. I guess next chapter is the lemon. Sorry for all the fillers, I lost my imagination for a while... Sorry if things aren't always flowing. My brain always had this little change after reading a book, manga or an anime and it sometimes affects my writing. For the lemon, I just want to tell you, I KNOW what I'm writing. I might be a virgin but I've read the sex scenes in books and read my fair share of lemons on here and I've got a pretty clear idea.


	10. Pink Fuzzy Handcuffs Part I

Chapter 10: Pink Fuzzy Handcuffs Part I

Again, I woke up screaming because of my haunting memory of my assault but I didn't cry, I couldn't be a baby anymore because of it and in my dream, I was almost strong enough to break free from the man's clutches. As I was woken up by shakes I didn't scream anymore. Instead, I stayed lazily in bed wanting to go back to sleep with a peaceful dream.

"Cadence! Wake up!" someone yelled.

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping," I moaned. She continued to shake me.

"After that nightmare? C'mon Cadence, get up!"

"No, I'm warm and comfy." I said as I pulled the covers over my head. Then she was on top of me.

"Get up!" She squealed again.

"Get the fuck off me." I cursed. She got off but then she took the blanket and ripped it off me leaving me to a cool breeze. I curled myself up in a ball to keep warm and I gripped my pillow.

"Oh come on! GET UP! We have to go shopping!" She yelled. I turned myself to look at Patsy. She was perky and had her hands on her hips looking down at me with annoyed eyes. She was wearing a preppy baby blue layered short sleeved shirt with a black sexy mini-skirt with black high heeled boots. Typical Patsy.

"5 more minutes," I said.

"NO! I already let you sleep in until 10 WITH dealing with your screaming. I am not waiting another 5 minutes for you!" She said. Her voice was so loud and I knew she would win and get me up. I twisted so I was on my back and then stretched and yawned. I sat up. I probably looked like a train wreck like I always do in the morning. "Now that you're up, get ready! We have a long trip to town and I'm driving," she smirked. I lazily got off my bed not even bothering to make my bed and picked up my jeans. Patsy already had my shirt picked out and it was my fuchsia blouse with my navy blue tie.

"It was the girly-est thing I found in your suitcase. Put it on, it'll look so cute on you," She said. I took the shirt and tie. I started to change. "What kind of bra is that?" I was wearing my regular green with white polka-dots bra.

"It's a bra. It holds my boobs in place, you wear one too," I said as I put on the shirt.

"It's not sexy, needs more lace. You're gonna need one for your little trip tomorrow," She said. I looked at her. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. She got up and hugged me while I was buttoning up my shirt.

"How the hell did you find out or more importantly how told you?" I asked. This shocked me. Only Edward knew.

"I have my ways of getting things out of Edward," she said happily like it was a big accomplishment. I sighed.

"I could only imagine the horrible things you've done to him," I said as I stripped off my pyjama pants.

"You even need new panties! I have a lot of work to do today," she said. My panties were yellow with orange stripes on them. I never cared if my underwear never matched. After all, no one saw them.

"Aw c'mon! I love my underwear! They're comfy and flashy," I said annoyed at the fact that we're going to get new bra and panties. I pulled up my jeans. I was reaching for my favourite pair of red Chuck Taylors when Patsy took them away from me.

"You'll be wearing these," she said holding out my black stilettos.

"Why? I love my red Chucks,"

"You'll look good! I love it when you're all dressed up like this. Now, where's your straightening iron?" She said as she tossed me my heels. I sighed as I slipped into them and thanked myself for breaking them in a while ago.

"Uhm, I think it's in my night table," I said as I started to do my bed. Patsy reached into the drawer and pulled out my straightening iron and plugged it into the wall. "Hey, how are you and Raj right now?"

"He's such a gentleman to me, it's incredible. The sex is great too." She said. I stopped for a moment.

"You guys are already there? How long have you 2 been dating?" I asked.

"About a couple of weeks now but we've been close friends for over a year now," she said tapping her bottom week.

"A few weeks and you're already fucking around, nice," I said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't wait 5 years. Raj was so gentle with me and the kiss got so deep it turned for the better and we made love," She said dreamily.

"He was your first right?" I asked.

"Yeah, when Lazlo and I were dating, I thought I would be losing my virginity to him when I was 16. Time has changed, and for the better now," Patsy said happily. I wish that I was a little more careless. Patsy trusts Raj only a few weeks into their relationship and I was with Leonard for almost 5 years (5 years next week) and we're only planning to do it for the first time.

"Go wash up!" Patsy yelled. I came out of thought and took my bag of hygienic products and went to the bathrooms to wash up. When I came back Patsy was ready with my brush and straightening iron. She forced me to sit on my bed as she brushed my hair. Then someone turned the knob and came in. It was Leonard.

"Hey Cade, are you coming for breakfast?" he paused, "Oh, hi Patsy, taking out Cadence?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm stealing her for the day. You can have her back tonight," she said brushing my hair.

"Oh okay, let me do one thing then," He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. With that we started making out. Patsy hit Leonard on the head with the brush.

"Ow," He said as he broke apart to rub his head. I giggled.

"No kissing in front of your sister-in-law!" She said.

"Sister-in-law?!" Leonard and I said in unison. A blush formed on my cheeks. Patsy started laughing.

"You guys are gonna end up married aren't you?" she teased.

"Uhm, we don't know that, even so, you're not really my sister," I said.

"I'm still considered as one since I'm the closest thing to a sister for you and Leonard doesn't have any sisters, so I guess I'll gladly take the position!" She cheered. Leonard and I looked at her in complete awe.

"Okay then, have fun, I'll see you tonight. We have to prepare for tomorrow's hike," he said awkwardly before he gave me one last kiss and quickly left the cabin.

"Oh, it's a hike then, where are you going for your first time?" Patsy said passing the straightening iron through my hair.

"Edward told us about this cave behind a waterfall far from here. I visited it with Edward and it was beautiful." I told her.

"Ohh, that's fucking amazing! Can you tell me where it is?" She asked.

"For you to video tape us having sex and put it on the internet? I don't think so," I said annoyed.

"I would never do that, to you at least, fine, it's your place of love making, I'll let it go, for now at least," Patsy said coming over to straighten my bangs. "Okay, your hair is done; let me get your make-up," she said as she went into my suitcase for my make up purse. I groaned at the thought of sitting down and being treated like a doll just for an outing. She started off by putting on my black mascara and purple eyeliner, saying that my eyes are going to pop out. Then she started putting on my lip gloss; I was glad that she decided that that was all that was needed.

I packed my purse and she brought me to her silver Volvo and we drove off. Patsy did all the talking and I only sat and listened.

"Uhm, did you know there isn't really a shopping mall in Prickly Pines, right?" I said as we got onto the highway. Prickly Pines wasn't that modern enough to have a big local shopping mall but had multiple stores in the area and was slowly becoming more like a big town than a little unknown town.

"I know, I'm driving into the next town, it has a nice big one!" She squealed. The car ride was about 2 hours and a half long before I could see more cars and buildings. She parked into the parking lot of a big shopping mall. "Hard to believe I live in this town," she said as we stepped out.

"You live in this town? I never knew that, it's really nice," I said looking around in awe.

"Very different from New York City isn't it?" She said as we walked to an entrance of the building.

"It's smaller and less noisy, I'm not used to it as I'm still not used to the quiet that Camp Kidney gives us," I said. As we walked in I was in complete curiosity as I peeked in every store we passed by. Patsy held onto me. I have been in a shopping mall before back in New York but this was different. Everything about it was different to me and I felt the urge to explore.

"Here we are," Patsy exclaimed as we enter an underwear store for women. _La Senza Lingerie. _She pulled me over to a rock of bras in a very thin lace and thongs.

"I am not wearing thongs," I exclaimed.

"There are regular ones lower down," she said. I looked down and I saw them and a slight oh escaped my mouth. "Say, what's your bra size?"

"I'm only a 38 B," I said shyly. I was pretty small. She picked some lacy ones off the hooks.

"C'mon, you're going to try them on," she said as she dragged me into the changing rooms. I tried on the first one. It was completely made out of black lace. It felt pretty comfortable. I opened the stall door so she could see. She gave me a thumb up for approval. I changed into my next one. It fit me alright but it was a push up bra and squashed my breasts and lifted them up. When I allowed Patsy to see I automatically gave her a no and shut the door to try on my next one. The next one was really flirty and had the clip in the front than in the back, for easier access I guessed but I wanted Leonard to be running his hands up my back for the clip.

In the end of all this shopping, I end up paying for 4 different coloured lace bras and 5 sexy lacy underwear. No thongs.

"Leonard wouldn't resist peeling these off of you!" Patsy squealed.

"But now I have too many bras and panties," I sighed. The rest of the shopping trip was pretty much Patsy dragging me into other stores and making me try on more clothes. I was carrying 5 big bags of clothes. As we walked we passed by a store with more of a punky look.

"Can I go in?" I asked. Patsy looked at the store with uncertainty. "I'm going to get Leo some clothes too." I walked in and was welcomes by a squirrel with black with neon pink tips. I smiled back. Patsy just smiled. I walked into the men's section with ease and started to pick out some t-shirts for him.

"Cade, I've never really been in this part of the mall," Patsy said uneasy.

"Don't worry about it, I've been in stores like this many times back in New York," I said as I put 3 t-shirts on my arm. Then I walked on over to the women's section and picked up some crazy t-shirts with unique designs on them. Patsy still clings to my arm as I paid. I said good bye and walked out. "Well, that was nice, I got some nice clothes," I said happily.

"I don't know how you like clothes like that," Patsy said.

"I like it because Leonard's style inspired me and I have 2 brothers who are almost Goth, it sticks to me over time. After all, I love the crazy designs," I explained. Once Patsy got over the situation we took a break at the little coffee shop.

"I better not meet those 2 raccoons again, this time, we check out the guys, not the other way around," Patsy said as she sipped her latte. I chuckled.

"Even after you found yourself a decent boyfriend, you still check out other guys," I said taking a sip of my warm coffee.

"I'm not being unfaithful, but c'mon, we have needs, we can't help ourselves from looking at beautiful men," she said. I agreed. So that was the reason we settled ourselves at the table near the window. We would giggle like little girls ignoring the face we're practically adults.

"Look at that guy, isn't he a swan?" She said pointing a beautiful guy with long white hair.

"Swans are usually models," I said.

"Oh, a model, he's fucking hot," she said. We burst out laughing. "Anyways, aren't you and Leo celebrating 5 years next week?"

"Yup, wait; oh shit, while I'm here I need to get him something really nice for our anniversary," I said in a sudden shock. Patsy took my hand to calm down.

"Don't worry about it, it's only 2 o'clock, you have a lot of time, now, let's check out guys, wouldn't you want to be interested in that guy next to him?" Patsy said eyeing out the blond guy next to him who had shaggy hair like Leonard except a bit shorter and wore dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt on top. We could also recognize his white bushy tail in back.

"He's an Arctic Wolf," I said.

"Oh, a wolf, nice," she commented. As I was looking I caught eye contact with him. I looked away embarrassed.

"Shit, he saw me," I said looking at her.

"And he's coming this way," she said. I started to panic. I drank some of my coffee. He entered the coffee shop and walked our way.

"Hey is this seat taken?" Directing to the empty seat next to me.

"Oh no, go ahead," I said a little quickly. He sat next to me. Patsy nudged me to talk to him. "Hey, sorry that I was staring," I said turning myself to face him. I started to curl my hair around my finger as my nervous habit.

"Naw, it's okay, I couldn't resist a pair of green eyes like yours," he said sweetly. Then his swan friend came in. "Hey, this is my friend Gabriel." He introduced his friend. Gabriel was shy and Patsy let him sit next to her. It felt like history was repeating itself. "And I'm Tristan," he said with a sly smile. We chatted casually for a while and Patsy and I refused any coffee they offered us. Tristan did the unthinkable; he put his hand on my thigh, almost to my crotch. I smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear:

"Get your hand off my thigh right now before I ruin that pretty face of yours," I hissed into his ear. As I looked sat straight again he gave me a dirty look as he took his hand off. "My my, look at the time Patsy, we should be going, we still have some business to do. It was nice meeting you," I said. I could see that Patsy was already ready to go. We took our bags, and left the cafe leaving the guys in complete confusion.

"So not worth the hour," I said as I opened my cell to check the time.

"Gabriel was sweet but boring," Patsy commented. "We left without giving them our numbers.'

"Even if they asked I wouldn't have given it to them. Tristan had a pretty face but he was a player, touching my thigh like that," I said as I made my way to a little jewellery boutique. Leonard was very special to me and I wanted to get him something beautiful. I looked at all the choices ignoring the prices for now.

"Cadence, some of these necklaces cost close to 300 dollars! You're going to spend too much on him!" She said. She was right; I would make him feel bad if I gifted him something costly. He hated when I bought him gifts in the first place.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A middle aged bear asked me.

"Hello, yes, I would like to get a gift for my boyfriend, it's for our anniversary. I don't want it to cost very much," I said kindly. He pulled out a stand full of silver necklaces. My eye caught a thunderbolt necklace. I pulled it off the hook to examine it. It was very pretty. "How much?"

"130 dollars, like it?" He asked. I continued to turn it around in my hand.

"Yeah, I'll take it," I said as I pulled out my credit card from my purse and paid for it. He also gladly put the necklace in a velvet black box. I thanked him and left the store.

"You over did it Hun, he's gonna be pissed off that you spent so much money on him. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The guy getting the girl something that they won't approve of because of the price," Patsy said.

"We're a new generation. Everything is screwed up. Girls asking guys out, we're practically the man of the relationship today. Nothing is traditional really." I said as I sat down on a bench to relax and Patsy sat next to me; exhausted at the amount of bags we had to carry around. "What time is it?"

"It's getting close to 5," Patsy said taking out her cell phone. "We have enough time to buy some shoes." I grumbled we got up again and headed for a shoe store. As we got in Patsy when for the dress shoes and I brought myself to the leisure shelves. My eyes widen as I scanned all the wonderful Chuck Taylors on the shelf. They came in so many designs and colours I didn't know which one to buy! I spent a good ten minutes just looking at the shelves before I picked a pair of flashy neon teal ones. I was surprised that they even made Chuck Taylors in this colour. I asked for a size 7 and gladly took my heels to try them on. It felt good to have new sneakers.

When I bought the shoes Patsy already about 3 pairs of shoes, she held up the big bag of shoe boxes and I awkwardly held up my one bag with one shoe box inside. We started laughing as we got out of the store.

"Can we please go home now? My feet are fucking killing me and my arms hurt," I whined.

"It's getting close to 6:30, we should go, and we have a long trip ahead of us," she said as we headed for the exit. The cool summer breeze felt good after being inside all day. "Uh oh, looks like it's going to rain." I looked at the sky and it was true, the clouds looked dark and were coming our way. We rushed to her car and put all our bags in the back and drove off. It just started to rain as we got on the highway but it wasn't very hard, just a small rainfall.

"Today was so fun, I admit it, but I could've had more fun with those guys," I said.

"A lot more fun, thank God you stood up," she said. For most of the ride I was half-asleep at my seat listening to the music and Patsy's happy humming to the song and tapping on the steering wheel. "Cade, don't fall asleep." I turned my head to face her.

"I won't, I'm just indulging in little wonders of the ride," I said. She gave a laugh.

"Little wonders? Fuck, what did you smoke?" She teased. I playfully hit her arm. As we got back to camp it was around 8:30 and the sunset shown through the passing clouds as it rained. I said thank you and good bye to Patsy and took my bad and hurried into my cabin. My hair dripped onto the floor as I sat on my bed. Edward was lying on his bed reading a hardcover book.

"Hey, how was your trip?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you. Patsy has ways of getting things out of you," I said.

"Oh yeah, shit, about that. It was either tell her right away or get a beaten to death and then telling her out of pain, I chose the first option," he said putting a piece of paper between the pages of his book and looking at me and smirked. "Looks like you blew your money."

"Yeah, I over did it. Bad weakness, I can't have credit cards on me or else this happens. I'm going to be in so much shit when my dad gets the bill," I said scrunching my damp hair.

"Let's see what you burnt your dad's money on," he said as he kneeled in front of me heading for the first bag. Edward sometimes had a bad habit of going through the stuff I buy. He looked into the first bag and pulled out a bra.

"Wow, this is interesting," He said holding it in front of him. I ripped it away from him. He looked deeper into the bag. "So much lace, Leo is going to really bang you tomorrow when you wear these. You lucky little bitch."

"Hey! No daydreaming of fucking my boyfriend!" I said hitting him on the head. He rubbed his head in slight pain but he had his usual devilish smile on his face. He reached into a bag and pulled out the little velvet box. Before I could stop him he opened it.

"Shit, this must've cost _you _a lot! This is for Leonard?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my gift for our 5th anniversary next week. Did I over-do it?" I asked.

"Honestly, yes you did. He's going to be pissed that you got him something so costly," he said closing the box and putting it in my hands.

"I thought so, I even bought him some clothes today," I said directing to the black bag. Edward took the bag and looked inside.

"You're going to be bashed hard when he finds out that you spent at least close to 200 dollars or more on him today. Cade, you've got to remember, he's the man in this relationship, and you can't always take control. He's the one supposed to burn all his money on you," he said.

"I know, but I feel so guilty when he buys me things, I have to repay him somehow! I spoil my boyfriend when I shouldn't. It's such a bad habit I have," I said putting my head down.

"Maybe the sex tomorrow will be enough for forgiveness," Edward said trying to lighten my mood. I just sighed. _Tomorrow. _"Oh, I forgot, these are for you tomorrow. Something kinky," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. My eyes widen as I hooked a cuff to my finger.

"Uhm, thanks?" I said uneasy. _What the hell?_ Edward put his hands on my knees and lifted himself so his face was close to mine.

"No problem, use them, or else I'll take them back, I haven't used those in a while," He teased. _Perverted homosexual._

At that thought Leonard opened the door to Edward kneeling in front of me like he was doing something dirty. I quickly shoved the velvet box in a random bag. Edward sat back down on his legs.

"Jesus Christ, stop thinking dirty Leonard, nothing is going on. I was just curious and went through her bags and gave her a little gift for the hike tomorrow," He said pointing to the handcuffs in my hand. I turned a shade of pink.

"I have no comment to this," I said. Leonard looked at me like I did something terrible. My heart fell to my stomach. "Leo, I bought you some clothes. Wanna see?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Not anymore, spend your time with Edward," he said as he turned around to walk back out into the rain.

"Leo, wait!" I said as I went after him. The rain was coming down hard. "Leo! Nothing happened!" I cried after him. He stopped in his steps.

"I know nothing happened! But the fact you'll let Edward just touch you like that drives me insane! Do you know how much pain it causes me when you're all snugly with Edward? He might have a boyfriend but that won't stop him from liking you like he did 5 years ago!" He yelled.

"Edward doesn't like me like he did 5 years ago. Edward is one of my best friends; I'm allowed to hug him! I love you more than everything and I love him like I love Patsy!" I yelled back at him.

"But you still love him! You still do after all these years! I don't know what goes on with you sometimes. Just because you have brothers to love and snuggle with doesn't mean you could be like that with every boy you know! I thought you were faithful..."

"What? I am faithful to you. I love you more than anything! I went through school year after school year without you by my side and with guys after me! You're just being difficult and jealous Leonard Lemming and for that I'm not sure if I want to have sex with you anymore!" I yelled as lightning filled the sky to add to the drama of this argument. I was happy that it was pouring down now that my face was dripping with rain water but also had some of my own tears mixed in. I was silently crying my eyes out. I couldn't face him anymore and just ran into my cabin and plopped face down on my bed not caring about how wet I was.

_This wasn't the argument I wanted to have with him; about another guy. There wasn't another guy in my love life but him and there will never be another._

A/N: Yeah, miscalculated, the shopping trip took a lot more room than expected. A chapter for me varies from 6-7 pages on Word but this is close to 9 full pages. I know it's late but put it in ¾ looks a lot better and longer. xD


	11. Pink Fuzzy Handcuffs Part II

Chapter 11: Pink Fuzzy Handcuffs Part II

_WARNING: This is the lemon_

I cried through most of the night with the occasional shivering and sneezing. Edward was terribly worried about me but I would push him away for being the cause of the argument.

"_Change your clothes and dry off. You're going to get sick," _he would tell me.

"_No, leave me alone," _I angrily said leaving a hurt Edward_._ I wanted to change; put on my comfy pyjamas and curl myself in warm dry blankets despite the summer heat but I couldn't move. I was hurt that Leonard thought I was unfaithful to him and that after all these years thought that I still loved Edward; it hurt a lot and today was the day Leonard and I were supposed to become one for the first time. How can I make love to him when he thinks I don't love him in the first place? After all we been through together?

I end falling asleep with tears still streaming down my face.

888

That morning I woke up with a terrible headache but I wasn't screaming. No, my dream of my assault wasn't gone but yet was replaced for one night with nothing. I had a dreamless sleep. I hadn't moved since yesterday and my body was painfully stiff. I wiped my eyes and the remainder of my make up rubbed off on my hand. My clothes stuck to my body and I was sweating from my heat. I desperately needed to move and take a shower. Edward walked into the cabin.

"Please, get up for Christ's sake!" He said looking down at me. I forced myself to sit up.

"I can't face him, just for today," I said.

"You're being a coward towards your own boyfriend!" He yelled.

"Yes I am, because he never yelled at me like that, especially over you or being unfaithful to him!" I yelled back at him.

"I know the argument wasn't pretty but it was just an argument. It's not like you two broke up! Get back up on your feet! You're a strong woman! Get over it!" He yelled at me worriedly. He was right; I was acting the wrong way the whole time. I got up and picked up a fresh pair of clothes and underwear along with my bag of products and towel and then headed quickly for the showers. I noticed I was still wearing my heels but I didn't care.

I took a long cooler-than-usual shower to cool down my aching body and core. I stood under the water for a while, before actually coming back to reality and washing myself before the water got too cold. I changed into a clean pair of underwear.

"What a shame, I guess I won't be using my new underwear today," I said as I put one of my regular cotton ones. I put on a regular t-shirt and some Bermudas. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through 

my wavy wet hair. My stomach rumbled from missing dinner last night. I wanted to go into the Mess Hall and get a muffin and some juice but Leonard was in there and he must hate me by now. My stomach rumbled again and I hate starving myself for stupidity. I opened the door to the Mess Hall just to catch his eyes. I quickly turned away and blushed. I fixed the bag on my shoulder.

"Hey Cadence, you're right on time, breakfast is almost over! Luckily I still have your usual muffin left for you!" Chef McMueslie greeted me.

"Thanks, can I box of apple juice too?" I said with fake happiness. He happily gave me my muffin and juice box. By habit I made my way to the table Leonard and I sat every morning. When I reached the edge I froze and with big scared eyes I got again eye contact with Leonard's along with his brothers'. I looked away before I could read the emotion in his eyes and walked quickly out the Mess Hall. I sat at the steps of my cabin taking pieces of the muffin and eating it.

I needed to apologize to him soon. I missed him already! I ate my muffin really fast in the process of thinking and drank my juice in a rush. I always ate fast when something was really bothering me. Then all of a sudden Louie and Larry came out from the Mess Hall and took me by the arms.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go!" I yelled in confusion.

"You'll see!" Larry playfully said before they were both dragging me towards the Mess Hall.

"No! Shit! No! I can't face him! Let me go, fuck!" I cried knowing what they were planning. I tried stopping myself with planting my heels in the ground but they were too strong as Louie literally picked me up and placed me in front of Leo. We looked at each other for a moment before we both looked down. I was blushing so hard by face was probably on fire.

"Alright you two, last night's argument was unacceptable and incredibly stupid. First of all, Cadence will never cheat on you Leonard and Cadence, clean up your act with Edward a bit. Yes, he might have a boyfriend and is your best friend but think about it; Edward isn't 100 gay, he's bi, and still is attracted to women. Not as much but enough to still be attracted to his own best friend. After all, his play toy is Lazlo, not you. Leonard, stop being such a jealous jerk. If Cadence found a better man she would've left you by now, is that what you want? You guys, stop ignoring each other like fucking kids!" Louie yelled at us. I suddenly felt ashamed of my actions. I have been way too close to Edward and I ever thought about how Leonard felt about it. I always thought he was fine but I guess he wasn't. I lifted my head to look at him. He was looking at me too.

"Jesus Christ Cade, I'm sorry!" He cried as we wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm the one who should be sorry! I was wrong! I shouldn't be that close to Edward! I should've known that you would've gotten jealous or feel unwanted because of it," I cried into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and everything felt right again.

"Hey, Cade, it's only an hour to the waterfall and Edward told me you have new underwear for me to strip off," He said sexily in my ear. I was practically purring. _So, this is what they call make-up sex? _

"He spoiled my surprise. So, do you forgive me?" I said. He back away from me to look at me.

"Of course I do. Do you forgive me?" He asked. I nodded and he gave me a kiss.

"Aww," Linny said.

"Let's go now, I have to change anyways," I said in his ear. He gave me a sly smile before he took my hand and led me outside. I let go for his hand reassuring him I'll be back soon. I quickly changed into my new underwear and teal sneakers. I packed my backpack with a towel, my bathing suit, and a blanket and an extra pair of clothes and underwear. I was so excited. When I stepped out of the cabin, Edward was there to greet me. I was suddenly ashamed of the way I acted towards him.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about how I acted like a bitch to you," I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, sorry I yelled at you," he said giving me a short hug.

"No, don't; you woke me up," I said smiling to him.

"Have fun, I'll cover for you," he said and let go of me when Leonard came out of his cabin with his own duffle bag.

"I'm ready, ready to go Cade?" He yelled. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear:

"Got the rubbers?" I asked. He nodded. "Then we're ready." Edward pushed the Lemming brothers inside as to cover up our plan.

As Edward told me, we followed the red markings on the trees. The ground was still a bit damp from the rain last night and made everything beautiful and sparkling.

"Nice shoes," he commented as we went along the path.

"Yeah, but they're giving me giant blisters!" I said topping for a moment to loosen my sneakers.

"You'll break them in soon, or you want me to carry you there?" He said running lightly a hand up my back giving me goose bumps. My heat sky rocketed. Now, I was in a rush to get there.

The hike was long and tiring because of the weight and I asked to stop several times because of my sore feet. New shoes weren't meant for long hikes. Once I began to hear the rush of the falls my heart began to beat hard in my chest and a big smile stretched on my face.

"Leo! The waterfall is right over here!" I cried as I took his hand and took him with me the edge of the slanted cliff. "Did you pack anything glass or breakable in the bag?"

"Not that I know of," he said. I took his bags and mine own and dropped them so they rolled a bit at the end but ended with a loud thump at the bottom. I let go of his hand and carefully climbed down the rough rocks. Some of them were a little wet and slippery but I managed to get down carefully. Leonard was only a few feet off the ground when I saw his foot slip.

"Are you okay? Do you need my help?" I asked him.

"No, I'm fine, just a little slip. I should be alright," he said as he let go of the rocks and landed on his feet on the ground. "See, I'm alright," he said rubbing his head. That's when I saw a gash on his forearm.

"That's a nasty gash you got, let's clean it up in the water," I said, I brought him near the water and splashed some water on the gash until it was clean. We picked up our bags and I showed him the cave. He was mystified by everything around him. Now, was the time for my animal mating instincts to take over.

"Oh, Leonard," I purred. He looked at me and smiled that sexy grin I loved.

"Yes, my love?" He said as he came to me and put his hands on my hips.

"Play with me, I'm yours," I said as I kissed his jaw playfully. His hands brought my shirt higher and higher. I pushed him away for a moment. I took the blanket from my bag and spread it over the rock. My blanket wasn't big enough to cover the rock.

"Here, I brought one," he said as he spread the larger blanket on top of mine. "Are we ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm ready if you're ready, understand? I'm painfully in heat and now is the best time to do it and," I said walking over to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm not going to waste my new underwear for just wearing it because it's pretty. I need you to take it off," I said sexily in his ear. He was completely speechless. "How would I get you in the mood, my dear?" I twirled a strand of his hair around my finger.

"My love, you already have," he whispered in my ear. I could barely hear him because of the falls. I broke apart one more time to plop my rolled up towel on the rock to use as a pillow because no matter how I looked at the rock, it didn't look exactly comfortable only with the blankets. While I did that, Leonard went through his bag and pulled out the box of condoms. He opened the box and pulled 2 little white square package out and placed them near the pillow.

"Why two?" I asked. He looked at me as he placed the box away.

"For if we want to do it again," he said with a grin. "Or if I screw up putting on the first one."

"You didn't practice before?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, it was pretty easy to learn," He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Now, then, where were we?" I asked drawing swirls on his chest.

"I remember," He said as he crashed his lips on mine and kissed me. His arms made their way around me. Holding me. I clawed at his hair and back. He nipped at my bottom lip and then licked it to demand entrance into my mouth. I made a little opening and his tongue made its way into my mouth. Playing 

with my tongue and tasting all of me. I moaned into the kiss. I tried sliding my tongue into his mouth but he wouldn't let me. I battled against him but I still lost. We broke apart to breathe for a few seconds before starting all over again. He started to push me against the rock and put a hand under my thigh to pull me closer so my crotch was practically against his. I could feel his boner trying to rip through his jeans. It really turned me on. He moaned as I pressed myself against him. I was burning up. He then lifted me for a moment to lay me down on the rock with my head on the folded towel and continued to kiss me. His hands starting to lift my shirt up; as he pulled up the fabric he lightly touched my skin making me lightly gasp into the kiss. I put my arms over my head so he can easily slip off my t-shirt leaving me in my black lace bra. He nipped at my chin and at my neck.

This wasn't fair, I wanted to see him shirtless too. I gripped onto the edge of his shirt and pulled it up. He understood what I was doing and he sat up for a moment to take it off for me.

"I could've done it myself," I said as he threw it to the side. He smiled and came back down. At that moment I kicked off my loose sneakers and socks and let them hit the ground leaving an echo in the cave. Leonard realized what I've just done and got off me and had to unlace his shoes and take them off. I sat up and watched him rush. I giggled. He was soon on me again kissing my neck then my collarbone, then the bared skin of my breasts. I was breathing heavily. I arched myself into his kissed. His hands moved from the sides and onto my waist and up my back to the hook of my bra. He fiddled around with it for a short time before he was able to unhook it. With the lightest touch he pushed the straps down my arms and removed my bra from sight with his shirt. The cold breeze made me shiver and my rosebuds to point. He made a trail of kissed to my right breast and cupped my left with his hand. He twirled the point with his tongue.

I gave out a sharp loud AH, and arched my back to his sucking. My face was burning up. His touch was wonderful and something I never felt before. He sat up for a moment to unzip his pants.

"Let me," I said. I caught his eyes; they were aroused and ready for more. I pushed him up so we were both standing again. I caught the button of his jeans and unbuttoned it along with pulling down his zipper and slowly pushing down his jeans. He took the button of my Bermudas and unbuttoned them and unzipped them. The light touch made me give a sharp inhale. Our pants were now a heap on the floor. We looked down at where we were at. My see-through black lace underwear and his red plaid boxers, I tugged on his waist band. I was ready for him. I wanted to see all of him in all his glory. I kissed him as I tugged down on his waist band. It soon touched the ground around his ankles. He soon tugged on mine. I moaned. He moaned too. He pushed me back onto the rock. I was curious at what he was going to do. He continued to kiss me; his hands made a light trail down my stomach then lower and lower until he was lingering on the front of my underwear. My legs by instinct spread a bit letting him go lower. He did and made little swirls on the fabric that separated his finger from my clitoris. I moaned and arched; pleasured from the tease. He gave a little chuckle. It tickled. He went lower.

"You're damp," he said. I was breathing so hard. He soon ripped off my underwear.

We were now completely naked in each other's presence; for the other to see. His hands made little designs on my stomach; it was making me do little begging noises. Again he went lower and lower. He 

slipped his finger into me. I was wet, really wet. I nearly screamed for how good it felt. His thumb played with my clit sending shocks of pleasure up my back. I arched again onto his finger. He started to pump his finger inside of me as I moaned uncontrollably.

I was almost in the clouds as he inserted a second finger. It hurt a bit for how tight and inexperienced I was. He continued to pump into me.

"Faster!" I cried. He went faster and faster. I moaned and screamed. It was too much. I was going over the edge. _No! Not yet! _It was too late, I spilled onto his hand and my insides shook for a moment. He pulled out of me and wiped his fingers onto the blanket. "Leonard, that was fucking amazing but we're not done." I said gasping for air. He leaned on his forearms over me.

"Am I hurting you or anything? Am I doing okay?" He said. I lifted myself for a moment to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"Leonard, you're doing great, I love you," I said. He gave me another kiss.

"I love you too," he said. My fingers drew spirals on his stomach making him twitch to the light touch. "Cade, you have to if you don't want to; I'm not going to force you into anything." He said as my fingers went lower and lower to his manhood. I was nervous and that was one part I wasn't ready to do just yet. So I didn't go any further.

"Another day I'll do it," I said. He nodded. He pressed his lips to mine again as his knee separated my legs a little more rubbing against my clit making me moan again.

"Wait, the condom," he said breaking the kiss. He took one of the little squares and got off me to sit at the edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed his neck continuously. I nuzzled his warm skin as he slipped on the condom. In a blink of an eye he was on top of me again and my legs were already open to him. He looked at me as he positioned himself; I nodded. I let myself relax as he slipped into me. It hurt so much.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" I cried. He stopped pushing.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" He cried out at my sudden cry. I whimpered for a moment before the pain didn't hurt so much.

"Slowly, now," I said. He shakily pushed a little more and the pain came back. I sucked it in. He went slowly as he touched my barrier, he stopped. "It's yours Leonard, take it," I said through the ache in my core.

"I don't want to continue hurting you like this. It's killing me every time I hear you cry from physical pain I'm causing you," he said. He was about to cry. I shushed him.

"It's okay, it's supposed to hurt, it's going to be alright," I said giving him a short kiss. He nodded. He pushed a little further until my barrier broke; giving him my virginity. The pain was overwhelming as I screamed in agony and tears escaped my eyes. I didn't expect it to hurt this much. Leonard took a hold 

of me and softly brought me onto his lap causing him to go deeper to hit the end and me to continue crying in pain. I immediately tightened myself around him causing a little more pain.

"I'm so fucking sorry," He said. I curled up into his chest as he rubbed my lower back desperately trying to sooth the pain. I could feel myself bleed onto him but it was the least of the problems right now. We stayed like that for a few more minute as the pain lessened and lessened until I could barely feel it. "Are you okay now?" He asked worriedly. I nodded as I gave a sniffle. I loosened myself around him as he gently placed me back on the blanket. He pulled out a bit as he bit make me give a small squeal in pleasure. He began to slow thrust in and out. I moaned. He went a little faster. I held on to his shoulders. As he went faster he began to moan too. For a moment he stopped; he began to pull out slowly and then go back in slowly. The tease was making my hips lift themselves making me beg for more. He smirked.

"Leonard," I whined. He did the tease a few more times before he plunged deeply into me and I let out a scream. It was pure bliss as he began to go faster again. My mind began to fog and my core started to feel heavy again. His thrusts started to become uncontrolled as he went from fast to slow in a matter of seconds.

"Cadence, I can't hold on much longer," he cried out to me.

"Then don't, I can't either," I cried as I could feel myself ready to burst. He thrust hard a few more times. I was lost in the pleasure.

"Leonard!" I screamed his name.

"Cadence!" He screamed mine.

We screamed in union with our orgasm. I felt myself tighten around his member for a moment before I was relaxed again. I could feel the warmth of his orgasm through the condom. He looked down at me. We were both panting hard and our faces were flushed. Our bodies were sticky with sweat.

I saw the love in his eyes as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you so much, I'll never let you go," he said.

"I love you too, I'll keep holding on," I said. He pulled out of me and lay down next to me for a moment before he sat up to take off the condom. I saw that the condom was covered in blood; my blood. In between my legs were sticky and had dried blood. I felt embarrassed. He went into his bag and pulled out a tissue and removed the condom and wrapped it into the tissue and hid it in a hidden pocket in the bag. He laid down next me and brought me close to his chest. He was sticky too. We lay close to each other before I couldn't take being dirty.

"I'm going for a wash," I said as I got up from the rock. My thighs were sore and my head hurt too.

"Naked?" He asked leaning on his forearms looking at me.

"Why not? No one's around to see, and if there is, they'll get one hell of a show," I winked at him. I walked out of the cave and stepped under the waterfall. It didn't come down too hard on my head and it relaxed me along with washing away the sweat and residue. It felt great. From behind Leonard wrapped his arms around me. It reminded me of one of my chick-flicks where the guy and girl were deserted on an island and fell in love; pretty corny but it was nice.

"Swim?" I said.

"Ok," he said as we both jumped into the water. The water was freezing and I had nothing to cover myself. "Y'know, after _that _I was about to fall asleep and now, for how fucking cold this water is, I'm not going to fall asleep anymore," he shivered. I giggled. It felt weird, skinny dipping, and yet felt natural at the same time.

"Hey, Cade?" He said as he traced designs on my back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those pink fuzzy handcuffs Edward gave you?"

"What are you up to Leonard Lemming?" I asked. He gave a low mischievous chuckle. His hand ran up my sides and took hold of my breasts. I gasped in surprise. "What the -?"

"I'm up for round 2, let's go, and this time, I'm using those handcuffs on you," He said. He let go of my breasts and led me back to the rock. We were less nervous this time and I wasn't expecting any pain. He took the handcuffs from my bag and cuffed my wrists together making me vulnerable to him.

"Hey, can I be on top this time?" I asked.

"Uhm, let me think for a moment, fuck no!" He said.

"Hey! Why not?!"

"'Cause, men are the dominant one in sex."

"Women, can be as dominant as men in sex!"

"Yeah, but, I'm not the one wearing the handcuffs, which are very sexy on you,"

"You're not fair," I complained.

"I'm not playing fair right now," he said. He was more confident this time around and I was completely lost in the pleasure. His kisses were sweet. He tried something different this time around. He left a trail a kissed on my stomach and went lower. He inserted his tongue into me after fingering me bringing me to the first climax of the round. He liked seeing me helpless and it showed. Another condom was used in our love making. I don't know, but I wondered, why was sex better the second time around? Was it because of the insecurity? The pain? Or because you were inexperienced? Either way, I was so high I was in the stars. His thrusts were strong and fast and more controlled.

It was also when I found out I was a permanent screamer. I didn't scream very loud, no, I screamed his name loud enough to almost give myself a sore throat. He didn't scream though. He would hold his breath the whole way and once force out my name. Strange how different we are. I also didn't like the after math of sex: you're all sweaty and sticky. So I went again in the water. I was sore this time and Leonard was exhausted. Looks like sex took a bigger drain on men than women but he was far from over. When we were in the water together he would foreplay; touching every part of me until I climaxed once again.

"Leo, we should wash up quick and head back to camp, we didn't pack any food," I said as I gasped for air after the climax. My head was spinning all kinds and I was exhausted.

"You're right, and just to finish this little adventure up, this was one of the best days of my life," he said caressing my cheek.

"What was the best?" I asked.

"There were many, but there will always be some that will stick out," he said.

'Tell me," I said about to fall asleep on his chest.

"There was the day we met for the first time, our first kiss, our first Christmas, I can go on," He yawned, "We should hurry and go before it gets dark."

"Yeah, we should," I said as I forced myself up off of him. My legs were very sore but I would be able to make it back, after all, I did use to run around the track field until I was almost paralyzed in high school. I took my scattered clothes and put them in my bag and changed into some fresh clean ones. "Are you ready?"

"Hold on, gotta put my shirt on! My God, I'm so tired," He said as put on his shirt and then shoved the blankets in his bag.

Our trip back to camp was pure hell. We were exhausted and sore from the passionate sex. I kept tripping because my legs felt like lead and my wrists were once again bruised from the handcuffs. In the end, it was all worth it. I wasn't a virgin anymore and my virginity went to Leonard and his virginity went to me. I didn't feel different from before today except our relationship got deeper and probably more intimate. Truthfully, I don't know what to expect after today.

When we made it to camp, we expected it take about an hour like our trip this morning but for how tired we were it took us forty-five minutes longer. When we got back, Edward and Lazlo were sitting in front of the Mess Hall holding each other. They came running towards us.

"So? How was it?" Edward asked. We were out of breath and sore.

"The sex or the walk?" Leonard said sarcastically.

"You know what I'm asking," Edward said bitterly.

"Sleep now, talk later," I said as I dropped my bag on the ground.

"The first time is always very tiring," Lazlo commented.

"We did our first and second time too," I added like that.

"Wow, you guys had fun," Edward said looking at us.

"Too much fun," I said sitting on the ground. "I'm hungry and tired."

"Dinner is just being served," Lazlo said. Leonard and I dropped everything and went to go eat. It felt amazing to be back to camp after that long hike.

I was too lazy to unpack my bag when I plopped it on my cabin floor. I just wanted some sleep. I changed into my pyjamas and laid face down on my bed. It was warm and soft. I heard someone come in and sit at the edge of my bed. They started to pet my head.

"You can stay like that if you want, I just wanted to tell you, from now on, I'm looking at you in a slightly different way," Leonard said.

"Which way? More respectfully or more perverted?" I asked. He gave a chuckle.

"I don't know, both?" He said. He lifted my shirt a bit to reveal the tattoo I had over my tail. It was a star. I got it 5 years ago when my older brother told me he met a friend who is going to give him a tattoo. I told him I would tell my father if I didn't get one too. He must've really wanted that tattoo. Leonard traced it with his fingers. "Want to know my sexual fantasy?"

"Why would I want to know that?" I said.

"Because you're in it."

"Mhmm, okay, tell me, since we're now sexually active," I mumbled.

"Okay, you, in a maid costume," he said. It was quiet for a moment before I started laughing into my pillow hysterically. I turned around still laughing to look at him.

"Such a pervert," I said as I took my pillow and hit him with it.

"Not fair! I don't have a pillow," he said laughing trying to hide himself from my pillow attacks.

"Well, too bad," I said still laughing. I was finally worn out completely from playing with him.

"C'mon, go to sleep," he said as he gently kissed me.

"Good night, I love you," I told him. I was so dizzy now.

"Good night, I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said as he pushed my bangs aside and left my cabin.

_I had my first peaceful night in a while._

A/N: YAY! THE LEMON! The one thing I wasn't sure of was their climax. I knew how men did it but, I wasn't too sure about females so I did A LOT of research during the writing. I hope the characters weren't too much OOC in this chapter, I have this feeling they are, but I could be wrong. I thought Cadence was a bit too much Mary-Sue; then again, she got a low mark on this test I took for her. ANYWAYS, it's not up to me to comment my own story, it's the readers or reader (I only have 1 person actually reading this that's commenting, thank you esanchez for staying with me on this.)


	12. Intoxicated Heartbreak

Chapter 12: Intoxicated Heartbreak

My cell buzzed in my pocket that morning. Leonard asked me out to coffee and we were sitting near the window of the local coffee shop in Prickly Pines.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good Morning you! How was it?! Tell me everything!" Patsy squealed into the little phone. Leonard looked at me and hides his mouth from laughing.

"Uhm, it's not a good time. Can I have a peaceful morning please?" I said.

"Tell me everything now."

"Jesus Christ, I'll tell you when I come back to camp. I'm having coffee with Leo," I said.

"Even better!"

"Don't you start!" I said bitterly. I wasn't in the best mood today. I was still tired from yesterday and I just wanted a peaceful morning with my boyfriend.

"Alright, fine. Take a chill pill or something. I'll talk to you later. Ciao Bella!" she said as she hung up. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee.

"You were harsh," he said.

"Don't start you too. I have little patience today," I said bitterly to him.

"Alright, I see. You clean up nicely," he said directing to my hair. I didn't really feel like straightening it and it was unruly and really messy so I just put it up in a big bun and let whatever hair that wasn't long enough loose.

"Psh, I was lazy," I joked. He playfully patted my head and smiled. "Why are you so cheery?"

"'Cause I made love for the first time with my soul mate, and I'm not a virgin anymore," He said still smiling.

"You boys are all the same. It's for the ego," I commented. His smile disappeared.

"It's not for the ego, I made love to you because I truly love you and we were mature enough to go to the next level," he said seriously.

"You're lucky I believe you," I mumbled. It went quiet. We quietly finished our coffee with little conversation. The ride home was still awkward. I said something to make him quiet and I felt guilty.

He decided to spend the rest of the day with his brothers. I didn't object, I needed another day for myself. I took one of my books that I needed to continue. I took my book and headed off to the deck near the lake and laid down on my towel and read. It felt good, for a moment.

"Hey Cadence!" Patsy squealed from a yard away. I squinted for a moment before continuing reading. She sat cross-legged in front of me and snapped my book shut before I could remember the page number. "So, what happened? Was it good? Did anything bad happened?" she gasped "Did the condom break?!"

"No, the condom didn't break, thank God! I don't want a pup right now," I said.

"Okay, tell me if it was good," she said. She was really excited to hear about it. I sighed. I was kind of happy. Patsy was my older "sister" and I expected her to be nosey as she is in my business.

"Okay, it was amazingly good, we ended up doing it twice and Leonard is a lot sexier when wet," I pointed out. She squealed.

"Did it hurt, a lot?"

"Yeah, you had to see his face when he saw the blood, it horrified him. I was scared too. I still have a slight pain from yesterday, I'm sore," I said.

"No wonder you're such a bitch, today," she said.

"Don't push it," I said bitterly. Patsy surprisingly had a lot of patience with me today which I appreciated a lot. She stayed with me all day.

_Leonard's POV_

I know I shouldn't be too harsh on Cadence, but what the fuck am I supposed to do? I don't have any sisters and I don't really have an idea on what to do when they're pissed off! It pretty much pinched one of my nerves when she thought that having sex with her was to boost my ego. Sex had nothing to do with my ego and she should know that by now. I love her very much and it really bugged me when she thought that.

Our trip back to camp was pretty awkward I admit.

"Hey Cade, I'm going to spend the day with my brothers, okay?" I said. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, need me, call my cell as always," she said as we parted. Her voice was unsure but I didn't object it was too late.

"Hey, little bro, you okay?" Louie asked me as I slumped down in my seat. By the window I could see she was talking to Patsy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied.

"Dude, you're not alright, if you want things to be alright with your girl, saying sorry or something that won't make you all emo," Linny said as he played with his Nintendo.

"Shut up faggot, it'll all be alright soon, I'm sure, it always is. And I'm not being a fucking emo," I cursed at him. He just ignored me.

"Hey, what are we doing tonight anyways? It's Friday, we should be going out," Louie said.

"I'm not going out; today marks the week anniversary of Cadence's sexual assault. I wouldn't want her to get extreme paranoia or have a melt down while we're out. She was already uneasy this morning when I brought her out for coffee, she doesn't realize it herself but it's still eating her, no matter how strong she is or how much she tries to forget," I explained.

"Then what do you want to do? It sucks if we have nothing to do on a Friday night," Larry said looking up from his comic book.

"I have the perfect idea!" Lazlo said as he entered the Mess Hall with Edward holding his hand firmly. I'll admit it, Edward and Lazlo might be gay but they're nice together.

"Okay, tell us, we're fucking desperate," I said leaning against the wall.

"Okay, you know that game that we get a bottle of vodka, sit in a circle, we each get a shot glass and we each say something that we haven't done and whoever has done it will have a shot," he happily said.

"Fuck yeah! That's awesome!" Larry said as expected. This guy was up for anything out of the ordinary and fucking stupid but this did have a unique interest.

"Okay, then, who's going to buy the vodka?" Linny asked in his "smart" tone.

"That is already decided. Louie, you are," Edward said.

"Why?" Louie asked.

"You're the one who looks 21 around here, after all, the owner has a son who I personally know," Edward said.

"How? You seem pretty desperate to do this, what's your motive?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe something interesting will come out of this," he said with a smirk.

"Same old Edward, alright, bring me there, I'm curious in this too," Louie said with a big smile on his face. Was he going insane too?! I mean it would be a fun game but this sound ridiculous as if the game will do something terrible and since when does Louie team up with Edward?

"Hold on, I don't like that, what are you 2 smartasses planning?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing, can't we all have some dirty fun once in a while?" Edward said.

"Not when you two are acting like fellow criminals," I said. I eyed them closely.

"Alright, don't worry about it, this just got my attention, and with Cadence around, something interesting will happen, who knows what she has done in High School. _When the cat is away, the mouse will play,_" he said. That really pinched one of my nerves. I got up and faced my brother.

"Don't ever talk bad about Cadence ever again, got it? I don't care we're blood related, I will murder you," I said sharply. I could see in my brother's eyes some dread.

"Alright, I take back my words, but I worry for you at night, remember that," he said and got up and left. I thought for a moment, what if Cadence was hiding things from me? Then again, I am too. Unforgivable things.

"You still up for it?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, my cabin at 8:30 sharp, don't forget the vodka," I said as I left too. I knew Edward was smiling behind my back.

_Cadence's POV_

Patsy surely put me back in a good mood. By the evening I was laughing as always and my spirits were high.

"I told you the underwear would turn him on!" She said.

"I owe you one badly! But, I think he didn't really care about the sexy underwear, I just think he wanted to do me really bad," I joked.

"Aw c'mon, the underwear probably gave him more confidence!" She said. "Hey, want to have dinner at Acorn Flats with me?"

"Sure," I said. She walked with me to my cabin. On the way back I bumped into Leonard. I was blushing like mad. "Sorry, Leo, and sorry for being a bitch this morning."

He seemed a bit jumpy and ticked off.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it. Cade, be at my cabin tonight at 8:30 tonight okay?"

"Oh, okay, sure. I'm going to have dinner at Acorn Flats tonight with Patsy if you don't mind," I asked. I wonder why he wanted me tonight.

"Okay, have fun," he kissed my cheek. I smiled and said bye. It was awkward as we walked away from each other but I let it go. If something was really bothering him he would tell me but he didn't say a thing. Was he hiding something? I let it go, for now.

But I couldn't let it go! It was bothering me all evening. I tried to act normal though and laughed along with fellow Acorn Flats girls and let Patsy use me like a doll. Honestly, I've always liked it; I never had a chance to have this opportunity because I grew up with brothers. As time flew, I realized I had to go for this meeting at 8:30pm. It was still pretty light out.

"I gotta go, Leonard is waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow," I told Patsy.

"Aw, bye honey," she said as she kissed my cheek before I left.

When I reached the cabin there was Edward and Lazlo there too along with Louie, Larry and Linn all beside Leonard, they were all sitting in a circle; around a bottle of vodka and plastic shot glasses.

"Huh? What are you all up to? Don't tell me you're playing a drinking game," I said crossing my arms.

"That's exactly it!" Lazlo said.

"Come sit down, unless you can't take a couple of shot," Edward teased. I can take them, no problem. I already played this at a party last semester.

"Of course I can," I said as I sat down next to Leonard.

"Alright, we all know the rules I guess, but here's something. Swore to tell the truth and drink the shot. No matter how insane the sentence is, got it?" Larry said. We all swore that we would tell the truth.

"Alright, I'll go first, but to be fair to Cadence, depending on the question, specify what gender," Louie joked. "Okay, I'm a guy and I never wore a skirt"

"Dammit," Edward said as he filled his shot glass and shot it down. We all looked at him in a confused and disgusted face. "Don't ask when or why or anything about it." We agreed.

"Okay, my turn, I never had alcohol before tonight," Lazlo said. Nobody drank anything.

"Okay, I never played this game before tonight," Louie said. Leonard, Larry, Linny, Lazlo and Edward took a shot. "You already played this game Cadence?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did once at someone's party. I was happy that my brother was there. I was completely drunk and he didn't drink so he brought me home," I said. "Alright my turn, uhmm, I never looked at Playboy." At that, all the Lemming brothers took a shot.

"Guilty as charged," Leonard joked. It's the first time I've heard him speak since I came but it didn't surprise me that he looked at such a magazine. It was a boy's nature to do so.

"Alright, let's get a little more personal, I never kissed someone of the same sex," Larry said. My heart jumped and my stomach flopped. Edward eyed me. I swore to do it no matter what. Edward and Lazlo took a shot. Then I took the bottle and poured myself a shot and shot it down. The burning alcohol went quickly down my throat. I ate sometimes ago and I hoped the vodka didn't affect me as much. Everyone went quiet.

"Who was it Cade?" Larry bravely asked. I blushed.

"Yeah, tell who is it Cade, what was her name?" Edward said. My blood boiled at his mocking.

"Patsy," I said. Everyone gasped. "We were drugged one night and it just happened, no big deal, it didn't mean anything between us." I felt ashamed now. I could feel Leonard's gaze upon me.

"Oh, at least it was Patsy," was all he could say. I looked at him. He was turned away with his hair on his face. It was all really awkward.

"Alright, my turn, I never went skinny dipping," he said. Ugh, I poured another shot along with Louie and Linny.

"So much for innocence, when?" Louie asked.

"I was with a couple of the girls during spring break and we went to one's chalet and she told us about a natural hot spring and we did it, what about you guys?"

"Drunk at a friend's pool party last year," they both said in unison.

"Ha ha, I remember that! My God, that was one hell of a party," Leonard laughed out loud with a sudden change of attitude.

"Alright, my turn, I never had unprotected sex," Lazlo said. We all were relieved that we all didn't take a shot.

"I've never cheated on a test," Larry said. We all groaned and took a shot. The vodka wasn't burning my throat as much anymore.

"I've never got up early to watch Saturday morning cartoons at the age of 16," Louie said. Leonard, Lazlo and I took a shot. Was it just me, or was I the one almost always taking a shot?

"I've never spent more than 50 dollars on Japanese manga," I said teasing Leonard. He gladly took a shot.

"I've never looked at gay porn," Linny joked. None of us took a shot. Not even Edward and Lazlo.

"I've never slept naked," Leonard said. I groaned and took a shot along with Louie and Lazlo. "You slept naked?" he asked me surprised that I took a shot.

"Last summer, before coming to camp, the AC broke down in the house and it was close to 104 degrees outside and it gets really smoggy in New York," I explained, blushing. I was happy though that Leonard was back to his old self. "Alright, my turn, I never ate raw fish." Louie took another shot.

"It's called sushi," he said.

"Sushi doesn't have raw fish you dumbass! It's smoked fish," Larry said hitting his brother on the head. Louie rubbed his head in pain. We all gave a laugh.

"Okay, my turn, I'm a guy and I never wore girl's clothes," Edward said. Surprisingly all the Lemming brothers groaned and took a shot. "Wow, mom used to make you wear girls' clothes?"

"Our mom's a fashion designer, she used to make us wear all bunch of clothes when we were kids, even dresses. We looked cute though," Linny said. Leonard pulled out his wallet from his pocket and slipped out a picture and handed it over to me. It was a picture with 4 "girls" in it. Each of them wearing a different coloured dress and wig to match the dress.

"Oh my God, this is adorable! Who's the one sitting down in the pink dress?" I said pointing to the smallest one.

"Leo, he always wore the pink stuff," Louie said. I looked at him. He was blushing like mad. I gave him a hug.

"You're so cute!" I squealed. "Can I keep the picture?"

"And keep a memory how your boyfriend was a child drag queen? Forget it, I only keep this because... Why do I keep this picture anyways? Oh well," he laughed and then kissed me head before putting an arm around me. He was warm.

"But you were a cute drag queen!" I said.

"Are you drunk already?" He said.

"I hope not," I teased.

"Okay, my turn, I never made out in the back seat of a car," Lazlo said. Louie, Larry and Linny took a shot.

The game continued into the night. I was starting to get dizzy and the bottle was only half empty. I was running out of ideas for every time it was my turn.

"Okay, now everyone is getting there, we'll ask more personal questions," Edward started. "I never took drugs." Lazlo shakily took his glass and poured it and drank it.

"I was smoking pot for 3 years, quit it I think 4 months ago," he said. I never noticed if he was ever high before. Oh well.

"I never looked at another person and thought he or she was hot," Lazlo said. We all took a shot. "I know it seems unfair to our other, but we can't help it! These people are made to be thought of and stared at!" Lazlo cried. He was probably already drunk. Lazlo never took his alcohol too well either.

"I never wanted to have sex with another person," Larry said. Louie took a shot.

"I'm not saying who it was so stop fucking looking at me like that!" Louie cursed at Linny.

"I never cheated on my girlfriend or boyfriend," Louie said.

"Aw c'mon! We're not that shallow!" Lazlo commented. Leonard took a shot. Wait, WHAT?!

"Leo? Was it on me?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Tears filled my eyes. C'mon, this wasn't fair at all! No, it couldn't be true! He could be just drunk, yeah, that's it! "Tell me, Leonard!" I cried. I was desperate to know.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"No, no, please no! Say you're drunk and lying! Please," I started to cry as I held onto his shirt. He wouldn't look at me. "At least tell me, who and when!"

"I don't want to tell you!" He yelled. I felt really hurt.

"Tell me, fuck! I can't live like this!" I cried even louder. I saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Alright, I'll tell you! But, first of all, I'm so very sorry!" He said suddenly taking my hands and holding them. They were cold. His eyes were watery too and he was crying. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out so we can live on with our lives! It was a terrible mistake I did! I'll do anything you say! Please, forgive me!" He cried to me. My head was down and I had a straight face. I couldn't believe it at all. After we promised each other that no one will come between us.

"Tell me who she is first, I'll think about it," I said with a low voice.

"She was in my Chemistry class and it was the first time I've seen her in school. She sat next to me on the first day and became my partner. She once invited me over to work on our project. She was a nice girl, beach blonde, smart, blue eyes, she was curvy and she was a surfer. A real Californian girl. She invited me over often and when she would ask me about girls I would tell her about you, if that makes you feel any better but she wasn't happy about it, Cassie, her name was and she was a California Kangaroo Rat, she was jealous of you and she came onto me. She was pretty smart and drugged my drink one night. I drank it, being the idiot I am. We started to make out on her sofa but that's only as far she would go. She was a strict Catholic and swore to only loose her virginity the night of her honeymoon which was great news to me. After that, it became a fling, I don't know what happened, I was attracted to this girl and I only realized it after Louie has to beat the living shit out of me that she's been drugging me all along! I'll say it again, I'm really really sorry!" He said.

"She was everything I'm not," Cassie sounded like a beautiful girl. What was I? I was a plain Jane! _Curvy, _heck, I was practically a rectangle! I had small boobs and small hips. She was blond and blue eyed, I'm so plain, brown hair, green eyes. He surrendered himself to the drug and forcefully fell for her. Oh God, I can't take this. I was crying into my hands right in front of him.

"Cade," he started. I could feel his hand coming towards me and I slapped it away. I stumbled getting up and opened the door and ran out. I was dizzy and I couldn't see straight, I finally saw my cabin and ran to it and opened the door and fell on my bed. I was happy to rest my head on something. My head was spinning and I was so confused. Fuck, Leonard cheated on me by dating another woman. Shit, shit, shit! What have I done to make him cheat on me? Wait, he was drugged, stupid drugs! Why do people do this to us?!

"WHY?!" I shouted in the empty room. This was unfair! It wouldn't have bothered me if he told me he kissed a guy or had a one night stand with a guy! It didn't bother me at all if he was bisexual and saw another guy. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? Cheating on me with a guy would just make it all worse! It means that I was such a bad girlfriend that he went to look comfort in a guy! "Fuck, I'm so confused, please, make the room stop spinning!" I continue to scream to no one. Someone knocked on my door. "I'm not in the mood unless you have coffee and a Tylenol!" Whoever it was came in anyways. My face was buried in my pillow and I didn't know who it was. They sat on my bed and started to pet my head. "Leo, I'm really not in the mood! Leave me alone, I still don't have my answer! I hate you right now! Completely hate you!"

"Wow, harsh, but it's not Leo," he said.

"Louie? What the fuck are you here?" I said into my pillow.

"What? You're not happy to see me? My future sister-in-law, fuck!" He said.

"I don't know if Leonard and I are destined to be together forever anymore, he cheated on me with a blonde Californian girl, I can't compete with that! Miss Curvy Surfer chick," I said.

"Aw, Cade, you're a very hot girl. So what if you lack breasts and hips, Leonard loves you the way you are," he said.

"Then why did he fall for the tricks?! She was probably beautiful and tanned," I said looked at my arms. I had some kind of tan but I was still pretty light.

"I remember her, what a slut, and she had to go pick on my little brother."

"Then why did you go beat up Leonard?"

"Honestly, because he completely forgot about you," he said. That put me in tears and I started to sob into my pillow. "Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry I made you cry! Sorry! I can be too honest sometimes, I'm sorry!" He said petting my head and my back.

"This is not fair! I never forgot him once when we were apart! I must've been the worst girlfriend ever!" I cried. The alcohol must've really getting to me because I sounded like I was 13 again.

"Shh, shh, stop crying! Please, for me? I know you're drunk and hurt, but, please stop, I hate seeing a woman cry," Louie said trying to reason with me. I forcefully stopped and sat up. Louie, for tonight, was my knight in shining armour. He also seemed calm and friendly. I opened my arms directing for a hug. He gladly gave me a hug, it was warm and soothing.

"What's Leonard doing?" I asked, curious. My heart still ached for him.

"I don't really know right now, but when I left, he was in shock. You slapped his hand pretty hard," he said. I somewhat felt bad.

"Good, he deserved it," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, he did. Cadence, can I tell you something I've been meaning to tell you and I pray that you don't remember it in the morning?"

"Okay! Tell me!" I squealed.

"I love you, and the other girl I've wanted to have sex with was you. You're just so fragile but strong, I want to dominate you and see you squirm under me," he said. I was quiet for a moment but something clicked. It made my heart ache even more and the alcohol started to kick in even more than before. _I should've eaten more. _

"Okay, kiss me," I said.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"You heard me, kiss me, I want to personally get back at Leo," I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset Leonard," he went on. _Blah, blah, blah, can he ever take a chance? _ I leaned over and kissed him. His lips were so soft! I wished that our vodka game was old-fashioned spin-the-bottle; I would've had a better excuse to kiss him. He soon gave in to the kiss but it wasn't full on French-ing. Our mouths tasted like vodka and brought me more into Drunks-Ville. I broke apart when I hear d a crack outside. "Wow," Was all he could say to me.

"Sorry I can't give you sex, but I could only give it to Leonard, bummer, you're oh so very gentle," I said before starting to laugh uncontrollably. I had to clench my stomach for how hard I was laughing.

"You need sleep, no more vodka for you," he said as he got off my bed.

"Aw, okay, good night Louie, and tell Leonard, I would never ever forget what he's done to me, never!" I said as he reached the door. Still laughing.

"Okay, I will, and good night, sleep well," he said as he shut the door. I changed into whatever was found and curled myself in my sheets and fell asleep forgetting to close the lights.

_Leonard's Pov_

I sat still as she ran through the door and out. She slapped my hand hard and I hurt her bad. I deserved it.

"Dude, want me to go after her? She's drunk," Louie asked me. I would've gone myself but she _hates _me right now!

"Yeah, please go, make sure she's okay," I told him. I buried my face in my hands. Why was I such a dumbass?! I was dizzy from the vodka and I couldn't think right. I felt so stupid and I hurt her bad. What was I thinking?! "I want everybody out, now," I said sternly. I could hear them shuffle and hurry out. Louie wasn't back yet and I wondered what the hell was he up to with her?

I really can't see straight, I should've eaten dinner before playing this game. Wait, it was this fucking game's fault! She would've never found out but she was going to, sooner or later.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why tonight? Out of all nights?" I said into the empty cabin. I was stiff and got off the floor. My vision was blurry as I sat on my bed. I was so dizzy so I fell sideways onto my pillow. I shut my eyes tightly. I wanted to die right now. I felt so sick and hurt.

Damn Cade, I still love you no matter what! She didn't mean anything to me but a mistake I'll never make. Forgive me; I want to celebrate our 5 years with you. I'll do anything you want to make you come back. What should I do tomorrow? What should I do to make this up to her? Someone wake me up from this nightmare. It wasn't long until I fell asleep angry, confused, depressed and dizzy.

A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter but I tried doing Leonard's POV in all this drama. This chapter is just a development of the next chapters and was inspired by a Soul Eater fanfic. I'm warning you though. The next chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story itself but a fun read and filler before I start school and my computer time will be cut in half but I doubt I'll be too busy to put this on hiatus. Just a preview, the next chapter is called _Wonderland _or something along those lines and it takes place in Cadence's imagination/dreams. This is just an excuse to put the characters (mostly the Lemming brothers) in costume xD.

Alright, more notes? Yup, just putting down some songs that inspired the recent chapters.

L.O.V.E – Ashlee Simpson (Chapter 10)  
P.S. I Love You – The All-American Rejects (Leonard)  
Sorry – Buckcherry (Chapter 12 and future chapters)  
What About Now – Daughtry  
First Time – Lifehouse (Chapter 11)  
Shut Me Up – Mindless Self Indulgence (Chapter 11)


	13. A Place Called Wonderland

Chapter 13: A Place Called Wonderland

My heard hurt when I woke up. I was on a gray tiled floor in a small empty room, except for a small table with a little bottle on it and a mirror on the wall. I didn't remember anything about last night except the fact that Leonard cheated on me and the rest was blurry.

"Fuck, where the hell am I? Edward? Leo?" I said as I rubbed my head. I went on my knees to look around. I wasn't in my comfy pyjamas but a familiar red dress it had a lot of frills and was poufy at the arms like a little girl dress. "Oh, I remember this dress now, I wore it at my 8th birthday, can't believe it still fits." I had knee high white socks and school girl shoes, exactly like my 8th birthday. I looked around the room and there were no windows but one small door, it was only about 1 foot high, something I can't obviously fit through. Then in the corner of the room I saw something move. I crawled over to it but by the time I was in the middle of the room it looked up at me. It was a white rabbit it hopped over through the doors. "Huh? Wait, little rabbit!" I tried going after it. My foot got caught in the leg of the little table and it tipped over. I covered my head in case it would fall on me, but, gladly, it didn't. The little bottle fell on floor and rolled towards me. I looked at it. It was a red liquid and had a tag that said: Drink me on it. Might as well. I drank it. It was sour and burned my throat. Suddenly my body felt weird and I started to shrink. _What the fuck? _I was tiny, I was about 10 inches tall. I sat up. Everything looked so big and it scared me a bit. The white rabbit was in the entrance. "Wait! Leave the door open!" I said running to the door. I pushed the door open and saw the rabbit at the end of a really dark wall way. I ran towards it but then I felt no floor under me. I started to fall. I was screaming for my life as I held my dress down to prevent it from going up. I closed my eyes tightly as I feel deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Ouf! I fell on something soft. I opened my eyes and I was on a giant red polka dotted mushroom. I tried to get up but it was so soft.

"Shit," I cursed. Then a little boy in a caterpillar costume popped up. "Lazlo?"

"Who are you talking about? I am Caterpillar!" he said. It was plainly just Lazlo in a caterpillar costume smoking a bubble pipe.

"Yeah, I could see that, what am I going to do? I'm 10 inches tall!" I said.

"Mhmm, so am I and I'm not complaining," he said.

"Yeah but that's because you're merely a 'caterpillar'," I said.

"So difficult you are, so very very difficult. Eat the mushroom you're sitting on, that's all I can tell you, Cheerio!" He said as he ran into the bushes.

"Wait, dammit," I said. I finally managed to get off the mushroom with a thump. I ripped a piece of the mushroom and bit it. It tasted like peppermint. After eating it, magically my breasts grew 3 inches and were stretching the dress. "Wow, perverted world," I sighed. I was a bit fond of them, being small in the first place. I took another bite and they went to their normal size. I took another bite and grew back to 

my original size. I saw a door at the end of the dirt path. I turned the knob and walked in. It was a little home. There was a young woman in a long old-fashion pink dress, it was...

"Patsy?" I said. She looked down at me strangely.

"I'm the Duchess you young fool!" She snapped at me. In her arms she was holding a little baby with salmon pink hair. It was Raj! Then next to me a plate shattered making me jump.

"Why you little! I've cooked for you for too long. I'm and dead tired of you and your baby." The cook yelled. It was Nina and I never saw her so violent before. She continued to throw dishes at us. I ducked myself from the dishes and placed my arms over my head. Patsy, or the Duchess, simply moved herself a bit so they wouldn't hurt her. She had a straight annoyed face like it's been done too many times before.

"Here, take my little boy, I have a court appearance with the Queen," she said handing me little Raj.

"Huh? For what? What have you done wrong?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out," she said. I was left with the baby.

"My my, a new face," someone said. On the sofa was a man dressed in a pink and purple long sleeved shirt and purple pants with pink sneakers. He had purple cat ears and tail and whiskers. It contrasted with his black and teal hair. Wait, was that, Louie?

"Louie?" I said.

"No no, I am the Cheshire Cat, now you see me, now you don't," he said as he literally disappeared leaving his smile behind. I looked around the room and everyone disappeared and the baby in my hands was now a doll. I placed it on the sofa. I walked out of the house and continued down the dirt path. "What is such a beautiful girl doing in Wonderland my dear?" he said up in a tree. I stopped to look at him.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman, I'm turned 18 in 2 months," I said defensively crossing my arms. He smiled a big grin.

"Then, where are you headed? Going to the Mad Hatter's tea party I suppose?" he said as he jumped from the tree and walked over to me.

"I guess, I don't even know how I got here," I said. I was lost for words. He was very close to my face.

"You smell like peppermint, such a wonderful smell," he said as he moved closer. His hand rested on my shoulder and I could only look at him in awe. _L-Louie? He would never come onto me like this, would he? I'm having trouble resisting him; why do I know that his lips are so soft? _ All he did was place a light kiss on my lips and then disappeared like he did before. My heart was thumping really fast, his lips are really soft. I stood there for a while. I shook my head violently, no I was in a relationship, I can't think like this. My heart began to hurt, memories shot through my head like a bullet. _Was I even in a relationship anymore? Are going to get through this? He cheated on me, I can't continue. _I held back my tears as I 

continued to walk down the path. I held my head up high and forced my thought in the back of my head. I came across a long white table with 3 people sitting at an edge. I walked over to it. They were all drinking tea.

"There's no more room for you to sit," the man with the black top hat said. He wore a mysterious long black coat with a white shirt and a big teal bow around his neck.

"What do you mean there's no room to sit? There's like 20 available chairs around the table," I said looking at all the empty seats.

"There's no room to sit," the young man with blonde hair and white rabbit ears said. We wore a red Victorian costume and old fashioned reading glasses and white gloves. Wait, Edward?! Then the boy next to him must be Leonard! Oh shit, I didn't want to face him. Next to Edward sat a young man with mouse ears and a gray t-shirt and white pants. It was simply Linny. I sat down anyways. "Tea?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said politely as he poured me warm tea into my white porcelain tea cup. I took a sip, it was rose tea.

"What a shame for this encounter to be, it won't be long," Leonard said.

"And why is that Leonard?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Leonard? I am the Hatter and my friend here is the March Hare," he said. I looked at Edward, what kind of hare was he? A hybrid platypus hare, but then again, Louie completely transformed into the cat. I wondered if Edward has a cotton ball tale and now a beaver tail.

"Oh, excuse me," I said playing along.

"Now, back to the subject, the Duchess is going to be sentenced to death isn't she?" he said. My eyes widened, Patsy!? Death!?

"Yes, my dear Hatter, we don't want to be late shall we?" The March Hare said taking a sip of tea.

"No, we don't," the Hatter said. "Switch places!" We all started to change place as I just moved to the seat next to me as the other separated on different positions on the long table. Leonard happened to be sitting next to me now. "You don't want to play my dear?"

"No, not after the fact I've heard 'the Duchess' is sentenced to death, what are the charges?" I asked.

"Why, the Queen sentences whoever she want when she wants before a crime," he told me getting closer to my face.

"Then how does she know that a crime would be committed?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be saying the riddles my dear," he said as he cupped my cheek with his hand. "I escaped from the Queen once, I wonder if she'll be happy to see me once again."

"What have you done?" I asked quietly.

"I was murdering the time and I was sentenced to death myself," he said with a grin.

"But, the Queen sentence before the crime was committed, how are you an exception?" I asked.

"That, my dear, is a riddle with no answer," he said right before he kissed me. This wasn't the real Leonard but he was a gentleman and something that every woman would love to have. I ended kissing back. I remembered the Duchess' trial and I broke apart.

"I have to save the Duchess, it's simply unfair for her to be sentenced to death with no reason what so ever," I said as I got up. "You people simply don't care for her and you're just going to fucking sit around and watch?! You sicken me," I said as I ran down the path. I saw a giant castle. I didn't care. I ran for my life.

"Hey, Miss, you can't go in there! A trial is in session!" A giant turtle said.

"I don't care!" I yelled and I ripped the doors open. "STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" I cried out. Everyone in the room was masked. The Duchess was chained to a platform.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Interrupting my court session!" The Queen cried. I walked down the aisle ignoring all the burning masked stares from the peanut gallery.

"I demand that the Duchess be let go!" I cried out. Everyone gasped. The Queen looked down at me with her long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was simply furious at me. The King of Hearts was simply sitting lazily in his chair. It was Larry. Ugh, I'm going to kill that guy one day. The Queen couldn't keep her eyes off me. She stepped off her throne with the long red velvet cape dragging behind her.

"You dare go against my orders!" She told me straight in the face.

"But your orders are sick and unjustified! The Duchess has done nothing wrong and yet she is sentenced to death? What is the meaning of this?! What kind of Queen are you?" I yelled back at her.

"Why you little..." she began. I finally recognized her, my biggest fear was right in front of me. _Cassie, Leonard's cheat. _Sweat formed on my brow and I was now nervous as hell. I can't face her; the girl who had a tight hold on Leonard. My heart hurt and my hands were in tight fists. "Off with your head!"

"What? Are you serious?" I said. She came closer to me with her face inches away from mine.

"Oh, I'm dead serious," she said in a regular teen voice. That really ticked me off.

"Hold it your Majesty," a voice said. In back of her was the Hatter.

"My my, look who has come back to the castle, I thought you were dead Hatter," she spat.

"Then you should get your thinking checked," he said.

"What are you doing here?"she asked.

"Why, I'm going to be the lawyer for the young woman here," he said. I blushed. Leonard in that costume, stood there. I was pumping anger in my veins and remembering his cheating on me wasn't helping my blood pressure

"I don't need your help Hatter," I spat.

"Are you sure? You must really want to be beheaded," he teased.

"You'll get very far my dear, let him help you overcome your fear," the March Hare said as he came to stand next to the Mad Hatter.

"I'll be stubborn and say no, I'll never forgive you for what you've done. You hurt me really bad; please leave me alone so I can stand up for myself," I yelled out at him. He was too far for me to read his face. My heart hurt like hell now. I wanted to go home.

"Guards, take her away! In the Dungeon she shall go!" The Queen ordered. Two guards took me by the arms and tried to take me away. I tried to break free but they were too strong. I was carried away. They tied my hands behind my back and made me kneel on the ground and place my head on a small wooden table.

"No please, don't!" I cried. He raised the axe in the air about to bring it down and cut my neck. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Don't you dare touch her, you murderer!" Someone cried as he kicked the man with the axe away from me. I lifted my head as he took a small pocket knife and cut the ropes that secured my hands.

"Hatter?" _Leonard? _I asked.

"When you said those words, my heart began to hurt, I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, I never loved a woman," he said.

"What about Cassie?" I asked. He looked at me wide eyed and confused.

"Cassie? Who's Cassie?" he asked me.

"Uhm, The Queen of Hearts here," I said clearing up his confusion.

"Oh, so she has a formal name, for you at least, though, she was nothing to me," he said.

"Then why did you date her if she meant nothing to you? Why did you have to go break my heart?" I said tears began to form in my eyes.

"I was lost in the time," he said. I slapped him across the face leaving him a red mark. I was holding back tears.

"Liar! I know your watch always says 3 o'clock," I yelled at him. He looked down.

"Even in still time, it feels like something passes by without knowing. You wait for something to happen and yet, what are you waiting for if there's nothing to wait for in the beginning?" He said. Another riddle to confuse me. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, no! Don't do this to me! Why?! Please, no!" I cried. I continued to cry and everything started to fade. "No, no! Please, no! Why did you do it?" I continued to cry as everything started to fade.

A/N: Haha, fun little chapter. I love doing this to Cadence; making her cry. This is such a dramatic Alice and Wonderland parody. WOO, Cadence slapped Leo! So much drama, I love it xD. Sorry if everything is going a little slow, I just started school and I've already got a shit load of homework and some assignments and projects already given BUT it will not go on hiatus. I really love working on this story in particular and it tests my writing on the level of maturity.


	14. A Little Piece of Heaven

_Chapter 14:  
A Little Piece of Heaven_

Everything seemed different now; I was lying down and my head was killing me. I was lying on my side and it was already morning. My eyes were blurry and felt teary dry. "Oh, God, what happened last night?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I felt something come up my throat. Another hangover. I looked on the floor and there was a metal bucket near my night table. I squinted to see the yellow post-it note on the side.

_Thought you might need this. – Edward _

He was right. In moments of reading the note I dipped my head in the bucket and puked. I needed to cut down on my alcohol intake. I lay in bed lazily as I pulled up the drawer on my night table and searched for my bottle of Tylenol. I finally found it when I touched something and it rattled. My head ached as I pulled it out and opened it and popped 2 pills and forcefully swallowed them without water. I only needed to puke once and that's it.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Edward asked. I didn't even know he was there.

"Not good, my head is killing me," I said.

"Besides that, remember anything of last night?" he asked. _Leonard cheated on me with a blonde girl named Cassie. He confessed during the vodka game. _I started to bawl. Tears escaped my eyes. I flipped myself so I was laying face down in my pillow.

"Why did he do this to me Edward? Why?"I cried. I could feel Edward rubbing my back in comfort.

"I don't know why, sorry Cade," was all he could say and left. I cried for a good 20 minutes before I couldn't cry anymore and got up. My legs felt like lead. I took a shower and prepped up in a daze. I took my place at the bench. My eyes were probably red from the crying.

"Morning." I said.

"Uhm, morning?" Larry said. I looked around. Louie wouldn't look at me and I wondered why. He was perfectly innocent. I looked for the guilty face. He was sitting a few feet away from me. His head was down.

"Oh, Hello Leonard," I said mocking to him. Everyone went quiet. He sat up straight to look at me. I looked fearless to everyone but deep inside I was suffering by just looking at him. His eyes were dull and unhappy. I blinked hard to hold back the tears that wanted to shed. My heart was breaking right in front of him. I put my hand in front of my mouth. "Sorry, I got to go." I muffled and ran out of the Mess Hall. I end up sitting cross-legged at the dock bawling my eyes out. What should I do? I was both angry and hurt.

All these mixed emotions were making me have a stomach ache. I didn't feel like eating and I felt a bit lonely.

"Hey," someone said from behind.

"Go away if you're Leonard," I said whipping my tears away on my arm.

"Why do you always think I'm Leonard when I come around? Do you want me to be Leonard? I can gladly take his place," he said as he sat down next to me. It was Louie.

"Sorry," I muffled.

"Well, you were going to find out sooner or later, but I figured after you guys tied the knot and didn't care about anyone else because you guys promised each other forever," he said.

"This isn't some kind of happy-go-lucky fairy tale Louie, this is reality, our relationship is falling apart, I won't be able to keep up with it but I've had him for so long, it'll be hard for me to let go," I said.

"You're thinking about breaking up with him? But you guys are celebrating 5 years this Wednesday! You're going to tear apart Leonard!"

"He already tore me apart!" I yelled frustrated.

_Normal POV. _

Louie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cadence was thinking of calling it quits with Leonard; her boyfriend and everything of 5 years. He knew Cadence meant a lot to his brother and it didn't want to be torn apart, especially in the middle of summer vacation.

But, there was something, something inside of him that jumped for joy. His heart began to beat fast and he felt sick. _Not this again. _He thought about last night's kiss with her. How it was so passionate and how he enjoyed it. Even though she was intoxicated and he was a little drunk also, she made a highlight of his life. He had to confess, he wanted Cadence to be over with Leonard.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Louie," Leonard asked his brother one June morning._

"_Yeah?"_

"_If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Cadence, I rather see you with her than some asshole that won't treat her the way that she deserves, got that bro?" He said with a sly smile. Louie looked at him for a moment._

"_Yeah, sure, for you little bro," he said as he lightly punched fists with Leonard._

_End Flashback _

He didn't want to betray his brother or hurt him in any way to get the girl. This was simply painful love; knowing that the person you love won't ever love you back. He rubbed her back as she cried and cried. His own heart was hurting from her pain. He listened to her prayers as she cried that she lost her virginity to him and she was the guy she wanted to spend forever with. She dreamt of having his children and they already plan to go to college together in L.A. and study; how she would get a major in the Fine Arts and Leonard would go into Film and become an executive producer; how they would live in California or maybe live in New York with her family. Louie was shocked at these plans. _What would happen if they fell apart? I'm going to Arcadia University and going into education. What would happen if I'm not there and something happens to her? Or she meets an amazing guy? _ By late morning she was just sniffling and her face was red.

_Cadence POV_

I blurted out everything to Louie and cried my eyes out. He listened through everything without saying a word and just comforted me with nods and rubbing my back. It was simply all I needed.

"I'm going to go see Patsy, Acorn Flats has a spa, I need a bath, tell Leonard that," I said as I stiffly got up with Louie's help.

"If anything, call me okay? Oh, don't worry, it'll end up alright between you two, I'm sure of it," he said. He hugged my helpless body. I clenched onto his shirt for a moment before he let me go. I went to go get my bathing suit and a few things. I dialled Patsy's number.

"Hey Patsy, can I come over for some spa? I really need it, something happened between Leonard and I and I need some girl time," I said on the phone.

"Hey, sure, but tell me everything when you get here, please, I pray that it's not something horrible," she said as she hung up. I walked over. We walked into the pink castle tower and I didn't speak. We were both girls so it was no problem of changing into our bathing suit but I was a bit self-conscious when I was able to see the size of Patsy's breasts. They were close to a D! She also had nicer hips than I did. Patsy seemed completely unaware of her womanly figures and just stepped into the tub. I stepped in afterwards. I lowered myself until my head was the only sticking out of the water. It was warm and bubbly and smelled like melons.

"Talk," Patsy said. I was relaxed and figured I could just let it all out.

"Leonard cheated on me," I said. I could hear Patsy gasp.

"You're serious? Did he apologize? What did he do? What is just a fling? Please tell me so I can kick his ass after," she said.

"It's been very awkward between us. He was under a classmate's 'spell' he called it. Cassie was her name, beach blonde, a surfer, Y'know, the whole Californian stereotype girl. It went on for a few months and I was completely unaware of it. I was clueless at the bluntness in our phone calls and our IMs, usually when we would talk to each other he was so happy and he would go on and on about our reunion in camp and he almost ran away to come to New York to just say we were going to the same college but for a few months he was just, dead. I thought he was just over-stressed from school, I didn't know he was cheating. From what I remember last night, all he did was apologize. I don't know if we should be together anymore," I said with shedding tears.

"Cadence, the girl who fucks the guy she wants to marry, so very old-fashioned. But, I'm very sorry; maybe he's working on something to make it up to you. He did a terrible mistake but he realized what he did was wrong. Was he sleeping with her?" Patsy said as she came close to me and hugged me.

"No, he wasn't sleeping with her. I only made love to Leonard because we both knew it was going to be forever, marry each other, have kids and grow old. But that secret ruined it, ruined it all. He fucked up royally," I said still crying.

"Maybe it was finally his turn to do a mistake," she said. I stopped crying.

"What do you mean? That I've done mistakes?"

"Cade, as your best friend I have to be honest, you've made your share of mistakes, more than he has. You've been clueless to that too. He's forgiven you; I think it's the time that you forgive him." She said.

"I never cheated on him, NEVER Patsy! I didn't even consider going out with another guy!" I yelled. But then I thought about all the times I almost let myself get carried away with guys from my classes. But, I gladly stood strong and told them all _I have a faithful boyfriend. _Faithful MY ASS! I was about to pull out my hair.

"Alright, why don't you make Leo a bit jealous?" she considered.

"Like what? Date another guy?" I said.

"No, like do something with your hair, from since I've known you, it's been long and normal, dress up a little," she said.

"I like the hair part, my hair is too long now, it almost reaches my ass but dress up? For what?" I said. She sighed. I probably was making things a bit complicated.

"Never mind, I just think you need a haircut," she said.

"Okay, I don't get you right now; do you really care if Leonard and I break up?" I cried. She looked at me. She swam over to me. Bare skin pressed against me, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I do care, I just don't know how to react, I don't want you to end up like a miserable person I was when I broke up with Lazlo, I can't deal with it like you can, you're a lot stronger than I am," she told me in my ear. Her body was warm against mine.

"I hope it ends up alright in the end, I still care for him very much, I miss him already, but I have to do what's right for us for the time being," I said hugging her back.

"What are you planning Cade? Are you gonna do the 'I have to think about what's happened so I want to be apart for a while but we're still silently together bullshit?'" she said as she sat next to me.

"I guess so, but don't call it bullshit, I really need about this, I took to heart the fact that a cheater will always be a cheater, but, I don't know! I'm so fucking lost with this," I cried out of frustration.

"Do what's best for you, if you need time to think over it then tell him, don't waste time," she said as she rubbed my back in comfort.

"Then I have something to do," I said before I walked out of the tub and changed back into the clothes. A single tear ran down my cheek.

A/N: Yikes, this took too long to write... I wanted to finish it last weekend. As you can tell, a new event is going occur, as a tiny spoiler, it's could be expected or s complete shock that could change everything. And just a personal note, THIS IS GONNA BE ONE OF MY LONGEST STORIES YET. I'm serious. I have some many ideas and such, my little notebook is almost full! Also, I rushed a bit in this chapter to finally get something up, so sorry if it's a little confusing.


	15. Three Cheers For 5 Years

**Chapter 15:  
Three Cheers For 5 years**

_Flashback  
Cadence = 13, Leonard = 14_

"_Hey Cade! Today it's our 1 year anniversary!" Leonard told me when we were sitting by the lake. I giggled._

"_Yup, 1 year!" I said smiling._

"_I got you something," he said blushing. I was curious. He pulled out from behind his back a big bouquet of flowers and the one in the middle was fake._

"_Why a fake flower?" I asked._

"_I'll love you until that one dies," he said. My face turned beat red._

"_Oh, thank you, I'll love you until that one dies too," I said. He blushed too. That's when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is my present to you." He took it into his hands as if it was a precious jewel. He gently unwrapped the dark blue tissue paper and yellow ribbon. When he was done he held in his hand a little pick shaped box with 20 picks in it. "They're picks for your guitar, look at the first one," I said. He pulled out the first one. It was teal, as expected, with a gold engraving on it of 'I love you Leo, -Cade". With that he turned his head and kissed me right on the lips. He was still a bit shy with me so I had to push him a bit as I kissed harder and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_888_

_Cadence=14, Leonard = 15_

_2 years, 2 God damn years, it was also the year I finally learned how to cuss correctly, from my brother's influence and Leonard .We were still young; I only met him when I was 12. We were probably ahead of our time. I finally had some kind of breasts sticking out and hips but it still made me a bit self-conscious. _

"_Leo, guess what day it is," I said as I pressed my forehead against his._

"_Happy 2 years Cadence," he said as he kissed my forehead. There weren't any gifts this year and it didn't bother us one bit. We just spent the day together. _

_888_

_Cadence-16, Leonard-17_

"_Leo, please, I'm not ready," I said into our kiss as he tugged on my jeans' waist band, trying to make it go lower._

"_Alright, I'll stop, but we've been together for 4 years, you should be able to trust me by now," he said in my ear._

"_I trust you a lot, I really do, except, sex is a big thing, I was brought up not to have sex before marriage and I'm a bit scared of going against what I was brought up," I said in his shirt._

"_What would you say if I was the man you were going to marry?" he said. My heart skipped a beat._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just not ready, I still love you will all my heart, I hope you understand," I said._

"_It's alright, I'm sorry to press you. Sex can wait because I'll wait for you," he said as he kissed me._

_End of Flashback_

My heart plunged into my stomach as I reached camp. I had no idea what to say to him. I was nervous as hell. I decided to head to head back to my cabin to think things over again. When I got there, there was an envelope on my door addressed to me. I walked in and sat on my bed and opened it. It was written on a piece of sheet from a notebook.

_I remember reading this poem. _

_Every day I wake up  
Hoping to get a fresh start  
Praying I can undo  
The mistakes I've done to you._

Everyday it's the same thing;  
my memories come to haunt me.  
I never knew it'd come to this  
and now I'm regretting it.

Basically I'm saying sorry..  
Sorry for my stupidity.  
If you find it in your heart to forgive me,  
I thank you with full sincerity.

But if you find it too hard to do so,  
It's all right, who can blame you?  
If there's even anyone to blame, it's me...  
Me and my stupidity...*

I read the poem over and over again until I could almost recite it by memory. I was crying hard. _Why did he have to torture me like this? _I fell on my side and clutched the poem to my chest. My heart was hurting. I was so confused on what I should do now. I stayed in my cabin for the rest of the night.

The next day was a Sunday, a day of rest, that's what I did. I sat at the dock in shorts and a t-shirt and meditated. Trying to calm myself down from all this drama.

"Hey," Louie said as he sat next to me. His voice was very obvious to me now.

"Hey," I said keeping my eyes shut.

"How are you?" He meant it in the fact how was I coping with all this and how bad is it eating me up.

"I've been okay, he wrote me a poem, though, talking about how stupid he was but the poem was so deep..." I began to sniffle. The sniffles turned to tears. I was so close not to crying today. Louie began to rub my back.

"Leonard misses you that much. He's been in his cabin for almost 24 hours now." He told me.

" I can't stay in my cabin, Edward will be after me."

"Cade, have you been eating?" he asked me out of the blue. I haven't eaten since Friday night at Acorn Flats. I shook my head no.

"No, I'm too confused to eat. I've lost my appetite," I told him truthfully. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapper a warm arm around me.

"I understand," he told me. He was soft and comforted me. There was 3 days until our 5th anniversary, Leonard and I and was very confused on how this will go. I didn't want to think about it anymore and just let everything flow and hope that it'll flow back into place. I missed Leonard dearly but I don't know if I even love him anymore, which questioned me hard. When I finally got up to go to my cabin I noticed a bunch of balloons in front of my door. I brought them in and inspected them. They were all heart shaped. I took the note and opened it.

_I still love you, please forgive me. I want to see you again. You're the girl I want to spend forever with. _

"He probably wouldn't have said that if he was still with Cassie and Louie didn't wake him up," I said and threw the paper on the floor. I took my stuff in a daze and went to go take a shower.

_Do I love him enough to forgive him and move on like nothing happened?_

_Do I love him enough to let him go?_

_Can I even forgive him?_

_Will I be able to move on?_

_Do I even love him like I did before this happened?_

A pain in my chest suddenly appeared. I kept my head under the water. My hair made a long wet curtain on the sides of my face as the water went down my skin, making a ribbon around my body. The sweet smell of my body wash enveloped me.

"Dear mother in heaven, please, please, help me, give me strength," I said as I began to silently cry again. I quickly wiped them away. I stood up straight and put my face to the water. It was getting cooler now so I turned it off and walked out. It was getting dark outside. I dried off and I pulled on my underwear.

"Hey Cade, are you okay? You've been in here a whi-," Louie said as he walked in without knocking. I was in the middle of putting on my pants and I had no shirt on. We just looked at each other for a moment. "Oh shit, sorry," he said as he quickly ran out. I quickly got dressed and tied my hair back in a ponytail. I walked out to meet Louie there. He was walking back and forth. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it!" I told him.

"I saw my brother's girlfriend half naked after taking a shower, man, wow," he laughed awkwardly.

"You've seen me half naked after I stepped out of the lake, that was no different," I told him.

"Alright, I'm good," he said. He made me giggle a bit. He got so worried over nothing. I went back to my cabin and lay down to read but stopped 5 pages later. The words I said in the shower stuck. I looked up, like I was looking for heaven.

"Dear mother in heaven, it's been 10 years since you left me, I know you're looking down on me and I bet you saw what I did last week. Mom, I don't know if you would scold me or say that as long as I did it with someone I love I'm not going to hell." I laughed for a moment. It's been a while that I "spoke" to her. Then someone knocked on my door. I just started to speak when _he _came in. He was a complete mess.

"Leonard?! What happened?" I said as I was getting up from my bed. Instead he walked to me and dropped at my feet with his face in his arms on my thighs.

"Please, Cade, take me back, forgive me, I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, as long as I live." He cried. I look down at him painfully. I pet his head as he cried. I started to cry too. I buried my face in his head.

"Leo, I don't know what to tell you," I cried.

"Tell me that you forgive me, if I ever do it again, you can leave me, I'm not going to stop you," he told me as he held my face in his hands.

"I can't leave you, not yet, I won't be able to take it, I still need you, but you broke me Leo. Am I not good enough for you?" I cried.

"Cade, I should be saying that, I don't deserve you, I haven't been the man you deserve. You need someone better, like Louie," he said. My eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat at Louie's name; I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Leo, how many times have I told you that you're perfect?" I said. I felt soft and mushy; I knew I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't decided if I should forgive him or not but, I guess, my heart took over and did the thing I wasn't able to do. Before I can say another word, he kissed me. He tasted salty like after you cried a lot. I closed my eyes and fell in his arms.

_Normal POV._

Outside, Louie was leaning against the cabin. His arms were crossed tightly around his chest. He looked at the sky. _He had to do it, that idiot of a brother. I was so close. I almost had her. Cadence, I know you probably won't ever be with me, but reconsider, I'll always be there and I don't care that I'll be your third wheel, I'll always be there for you. You've turned into a beautiful strong young woman, and I admire you for that and, there'll never be another girl like you to fill me._

A few days passed and it wasn't all back to normal. There was still tense between Leonard and Cadence. It's now the day before their 5th anniversary.

"Leo, please, stop," she told him one afternoon. He had her pushed against the wall of her cabin. She wore a short tan skirt with a light blue polo. She had her regular red Chuck Taylors on and she seemed like a rainbow with the yellow ribbon in her hair and the green plastic pearl necklace around her neck. Her boyfriend seemed like the devil from hell with red cargo pants and a black t-shirt on in the warm summer day. His hand was on her waist with a pushed up shirt and his face in her neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off.

"Leo, I don't know what's gotten into you, sheesh, I'm sorry but lay off a bit. I'm not going to let you fuck me in plain daylight against the cabin where everyone would see." She said as she walked away. This wasn't how she expected their reunion on Sunday to develop as. She thought Leonard would've learned his lesson or something and almost "fell in love" with her all over again and wanted to treat her special and not his not-a-virgin-anymore-girlfriend-so-he-can-fuck-around-with-her.

Louie always looked over them. In one way, he was furious with his brother and in the other he couldn't comprehend why he acted in such a way towards the love of his life. He wanted to take Cadence by the arm and run away with him and show her that she deserves better but he couldn't. He had morals to follow.

"Cade, please, I'm sorry," he cried after her.

"Leo, I'm trying to do my part in keeping this relationship together, but, you're just making it harder. I want to stay with you forever, but, c'mon, I won't deal with crap like this," she said. Her heart hurt as she spoke the words. She looked into his eyes. They were like she kicked a helpless little puppy. She kept a serious face.

"I'm just a boy Cade, I can't control myself sometimes. I lost myself when I kissed you, because you're a beautiful young woman..." he started; the words flew out of his mouth in such a way that anyone, boy or girl, will turn soft. Cadence stood her ground.

"Leonard, I really don't like it when you do that, especially when you don't stop when I ask you to," she said. She sounded helpless and under the spell. In an instant she was in his arms again. He held her tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm a bad boyfriend, please don't leave me," he cried.

"I won't leave you," she cried back. Louie felt a knot in his stomach but ignored it. He clenched his teeth tightly and his hands were in tight fists. _I can't believe it one bit. She's not that manipulative. _She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his forehead. It was all a mushy love scene from a chick flick movie. Louie walked away, he couldn't stand it anymore.

_10:30 am, Leonard and Cadence's 5th year anniversary._

Leonard was woken up by the bright sun that shown down through the steal net cabin walls. It was a hot night and he slept with no shirt on and only a pair of shorts. He turned his head towards his night table but his hair was in the way so he pushed it all back. He looked at the time with his eyes half closed. He looked at the calendar. The days were circled in red until one was circled in a neon orange, done in highlighter, several times. He stared at it for a while, trying to recall what was so important. Until it finally hit him.

"Today's our anniversary! And I slept in! SHIT!" he cursed as he quickly got out of his bed. He looked around the room for a moment until he went on his knees and searched for his suitcase under his bed and went through all his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed his bathroom supplies and quickly headed to the showers to clean up. He took extra time to do his hair as he wanted to it clean but messy but not too messy. He shaved more carefully this time and took a shower with Louie's body wash instead of just soap. He even put on cologne and made sure he had deodorant on. We got dressed in a summer special occasion suit with a simple t-shirt underneath because putting on a pair of Chuck Taylors because he forgot his nice shoes at home. He ran out to the mess hall where he expected Cadence to be there.

"I'm here! Happy 5th..." he said as he pushed open the doors. He looked carefully around the Mess Hall to see no happy brunette jumping up to meet him and give him a deep kiss.

"Cade's not here," Edward pointed out.

"Where is she then? Is she still in bed?" He asked as he sat down next to Larry. He panicked.

"I don't know where she went; Patsy took her away at around 9 o'clock," Edward explained. Leonard felt a bit angry. _Why would Patsy declare a girls' day out when she knows it's our 5__th__ anniversary?! Why did she take her away without my permission? Or at least a notice? _

"You're gonna be warm in that," Louie commented on Leo's attire. Leonard was wearing a black suit coat over his t-shirt.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to cloud over this afternoon from what I heard," he said. He calmed himself down. It was 11:15am and he was getting impatient.

"Leo, calm down, maybe she's getting you a gift or something," Louie said.

"I told her countless times not to get me a gift that's too much, that girl won't let it go through her head," Leo said passing his hand through his hair.

"Then it's something you'll have to deal with Leo, every girl has their bad habits, Cadence has curling her hair when she's nervous, she can be immature and she spoils you; it's not very often that you hear about a girl who loves to spoil their boyfriend," Linny told him.

"Yeah, but, still, aren't I supposed to be the one to spoil her rotten?"

"You guys have a unique relationship, I can't tell you more."

Then the doors opened wide to reveal 1 girl with pink hair first, then she introduced another girl.

"Cadence?!" Leonard said. Cadence stood in the doorway with shoulder length hair instead of her lower back length. She was dressed in a baby blue sundress with cute little flats with ducks on them. Her makeup was done too. She smiled.

"Happy 5th anniversary Leonard, what do you think?" she said with a cheery voice. He felt underdressed compared to her. Leonard was speechless; he looked at her from top to bottom. First with the new hair cut; it was layered and looked lighter than before, her mascara made her eyes pop that was extremely cute with her light orange lip gloss. The baby blue sundress that hugged her small curves and made her breasts seem more noticeable. Her long lean legs to her slender feet in new flats with childish little ducks. She noticed that his mouth was open in awe so she walked over to him, closed his mouth and kissed him. He immediately reacted by putting his hand behind her head; running his fingers through her newly cut hair and with his free arm he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Aww, that's so cute," Patsy commented.

"Ew," Linny and Larry joked as they put their fingers in their mouth to show that they would puke. Patsy hit them both behind the head. Louie didn't say anything and ignored them.

"So immature," she said. That was when Raj came up from behind her and took hold of her waist.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said as he nuzzled her neck. His salmon pink hair tickled her neck.

"Raj, I was just with Cade, I'm all yours now," she said as she giggled. A cute little couple. Raj took her by the hand and brought her away.

888

"Cade, I made reservations at a restaurant for this day," Leonard gladly told Leonard. Cadence was wide eyed.

"Leo, that's great," she said with uncertainty.

"You don't sound too happy, don't worry, I can afford it," he assured her. Her shoulders loosened.

"That's great, but, I was expecting something more, y'know, intimate," she said.

"Going to a fancy Italian restaurant isn't intimate?" he asked.

"No, I mean," she said. She put her hands together and rubbed them trying to spread the message. Leonard was confused.

"Are your hands cold?" Cadence was a bit impatient.

"No, it's not that, I was expecting you bring me to a hotel." She said. There was pink on her cheeks.

"Why the fuck would I bring you to hotel?" he asked. He was really clueless. Cadence sighed.

"Fuck, I want to have sex with you, you idiot!" she said. Leonard's eyes were wide with shock. Cadence was really blushing.

"You're ready for a third time around?"

"Well, yeah, I don't have to worry about losing my virginity so, I guess I'm fine, are the condoms still good?" she asked. Leonard was speechless for a moment.

"Guess so, why don't you want to do it at the waterfall?"

"It'll be too dark when we get back, I also thought of doing it in the backseat of my Camaro, like at the overview if you can't afford it, or I'll pay for it..."

"I don't want you to pay for ANYTHING tonight, I would to bring you to a hotel, even for one night, but, I don't want to sound cheap but I'll like to save the money for another date, besides, I always wanted to see the back of the Camaro," he said smiling. It didn't bother Cadence that they'll be doing it in the back seat of her car; after all, there's the excitement of getting caught.

That evening Cadence still wore that baby blue sundress that Leonard learned to love. She changed her flats for her pair of black stilettos and wore the gold pendant that Leonard had gotten her one Christmas. She fixed her melted make-up from the warm summer day. Leonard didn't change once that day but he did everything to stay clean. Leonard checked his pockets for his little gift. He couldn't find it.

"Shit! I forgot it!" he said. He quickly went back into his cabin and got it. As he was doing that, Cadence checked her purse if the velvet box was there for the 5th time that night.

"Are we taking the car or the motorcycle?" Cadence asked. She was always a bit uneasy when it came to riding with Leonard on his motorcycle.

"Well, since we're planning to be fucking around, I guess we'll take the car," he said. She checked her purse for her keys but couldn't find them. _Shit, I left them in the cabin, _she thought. Then she heard dangling keys and looked up to see her boyfriend with her keys in his hands. She pouted before she followed him into her car. Since he invited her out, he was the one to drive.

"Be careful with her! She's not exactly a new model," she warned him.

"Oh, so, the Camaro is a girl?" he asked.

"Yes, her name is Cammy," she joked.

"Alright, I'll be careful with your baby," he joked back. They drove into town and he brought her to this elegant Italian restaurant.

"Wow, I feel underdressed," she said giggling.

"Same here, I should've worn a shirt and tie," he whispered to her.

"I should've worn my little black dress instead," she whispered back. The waiter brought them to their table.

The night was going great as the two laughed and chatted.

"Oh Leonard, I have something for you," she said. Leonard looked curiously at her as she reached into her purse and cupped a little box in her hands. She placed it right in front of Leonard. He went into his pocket and got his own little gift.

"Let me go first," he said to her. She looked at him. Facing her, he opened the little black velvet box to reveal a silver ring with a small crystal flower on it. She covered her gasp with her hands.

"Are you proposing to me Leonard?" She asked. He looked at her with big eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"Why? Would you like that?" he asked. She looked at him in shock.

"I don't know, but, I'm not ready to be a bride! I'm barely an adult yet!" she said quickly.

"It would've been nice but I'm not proposing to you, not yet, this ring is a commitment ring, promise me you'll stay with me, through the tough times, through it all, don't ever leave me," he said holding her left hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She held back tears of happiness.

"Oh my God, it's so pretty. Thank you," she said as she leaned across the table with him to give him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at it in awe for a moment before she placed her gift in his hands. "Three Cheers for 5 Years." He opened the little velvet box to reveal the silver thunderbolt necklace.

"This is so nice," he said happily as he took out and held it in his hands. He unclipped it and put it on.

"As long as you wear it, you're committed to me, like with your ring," Cadence said with a smile.

"Alright, good idea," he said and smiled himself.

888

In the back seat of the Camaro, in the dark, Leonard kissed her neck as he pushed her shirt sundress up so they rested on her hips. As he was sitting down she was straddling him. His fly was already open and unbuttoned. He went back to her mouth as he kissed her passionately. Her hands held his head as she kissed him. His hands made their way to her exposed panties and slid them off her legs. She fiddled with his pants until his underwear too was half way down his thighs.

"Leo," she took a deep breath into the kiss. "The condom," she said. He took his right hand off her hip and searched in his pocket for the little square. They paused for a moment so he can put it on. She hovered over his member for a moment before she lowered herself so he can slip into her. It hurt a bit as he stretched her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he felt her shake a bit.

"Yeah, I should be, it hurts a bit," she added.

"You're too tight, relax a bit," he suggested.

"I am relaxed! It's just, I guess I'm still not used to it," she said as she slipped further and further but slowly. He filled her so much.

"You're tensing up Cade, I could feel it," he said. She took some deep breaths and calmed down as she slid to the end. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be, I never thought I would be this tight. Guess we'll need to work on this more often," she said giggling a bit. Leonard could face heat up at the thought of having sex regularly. She started to move her hips and as she went faster and faster on his lap. He would kiss her neck and lips as his hands would stroke her warm thighs. Her breathing and moans were soft but heavy against his ear. His eyes were closed and his head rested back as he pushed up his pelvis a bit. Cadence was subconsciously wide awake as she felt something weird with one of her thrusts. It felt like something broke inside of her. Leonard felt it too as he opened his eyes but was too much in the clouds to do something about it. Cadence ignored it for now as the heat in her core was rising and her moans were turning into screams and Leonard was holding tightly around her waist as she arched her back backwards and gave a scream before moments later he buried his nose in her chest and said her name before he hit his own climax. She arched back and put her forehead on his shoulder and took deep breaths. His arms were loosely around her as he was out of breath. He leaned to the side to give her a kiss.

"That was great," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah it was," she said.

"You're very good for a newbie," he said cracking a smile. She gave a short laugh.

"You're at the same position as I am, shush," she said as she gently stroked his lips with her fingers, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms right there and now but she knew it would be rather be stiff in the back seat of her car.

_There, on the car's clock, that moment, the digital numbers changed to 12:00. They have been together for 5 years and expected many years to come. They will enter another year together._

_  
_A/N: I checked the date I started this chapter, it was a little more than a month ago. I had days when I was only capable of typing a few sentences or even a few words! But I managed to complete it. I added the makeup and the SMUT! I got this interesting twist for the story coming up so please, be patient with me! I also poured some of my soul into this chapter being their anniversary and all. Cadence got a little change there with the haircut, just to show some more maturity to her. Thanks for all who are keeping up with this story! I love you! Sorry for any grammar errors.


	16. Negative or Positive?

Chapter 16:  
Negative or Positive?

I lay in bed lazily Saturday morning; I didn't feel like going out the night before. The night wasn't very comfortable either, it was hot and sticky and I practically had to wear my underwear to bed. My new hair was also such a beautiful change since it was now so light to wear and required less effort to take care of. That's when I heard my cell phone ring on my night table. I picked it up and looked at the number; it was a local call; a call from New York, then I looked clearer, I recognized the number. I flipped it and put it to my ear.

"Hello you!" the person on the line said. It sounded dead familiar.

"This is either Oliver or Gerry," I said, I could never tell them apart on the phone for some reason.

"Haha, no good morning from my blood bound sister," he said.

"Hey Gerry," I said.

"Hey Cade, did I wake you up?"

"Not really, I was just being a lazy ass in bed,"

"No party last night?"

"Nope, I don't feel like going into town much anymore,"

"Huh? What happened? I hear tension in your voice."

"Ger, a few weeks ago, I went into town with the guys one night, I forgot my purse in the car," I sniffed and held back tears, "and I told them to go ahead as I went to go get it, then all of a sudden a guy comes out of nowhere, grabs my ass and then sexually harasses me, I couldn't scream, he had a scarf in my mouth," I told him. I wiped my eyes.

"Holy Shit, are you okay? Did he go all the way?" he said. His voice was really heavy with worry and fear for me.

"No, Leonard came to my rescue along with Edward and Lazlo," I told him. I could feel that his tension went down.

"You're lucky they were there, my God, Holy Shit, what am I going to tell the family?"

"Don't say anything, I'm getting over it."

"You don't sound okay,"

"I'm just still a bit frightened by it, I'll be okay, I promise," I said. There was a short pause.

"So, how are things with Leonard?"

"We hit some obstacles and had a struggle a bit, but we're still together."

"Did you guys have sex yet?" he asked me. I took a deep breath. "'Cause y'know, Dad always saw you as the traditional one to wait until marriage, then again, everyone wouldn't be surprised if you guys did, it'll just bother Dad a bit to follow Oliver & Kalen; Daniel's cool, he's waiting until marriage, that stuck up," he said.

"Well, just between you and me, it was magical, we did it in this cave under the waterfalls near the camp, it was like, wow, he was so soft and gentle," I told him fantasizing a bit.

"Just like I expected, but it's great that you've lost your virginity to someone you love,"

"Why are you saying it like that? Did a one night stand or something?"

"No, just saying it like that. Remember Marianne?"

"Yeah, I remember her, we've gone to all the same schools together and we've known each other since we were little pups,"

"You know I like her right?" He said with a light chuckle. My twin brother had this crush on her since Junior High and never had the guts to ask her out. She was a monkey, not like Lazlo though, for as long I can remember, she had dark brown fur and curly black hair.

"Of course I do, you can't hide anything from me, I'm your twin," I said.

"I asked her out and now, we're dating,"

"You're fucking serious? Holy Shit, congrats!" I yelled on my cell. I could hear him laugh on the other end.

"Yeah, it's so cool, but, we're no near close to where you guys are,"

"You'll get there," I said. Then, something struck me. "Gerry, would you promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you?"

"Sure Cade, what's bothering you?"

"On the night of our 5th anniversary, we screwed in the back seat of the Camaro, and, it was dark and shit, but, I think I felt the condom break,"

"Shit, are you on the pill?"

"No, and I didn't think about the morning after pill until last night but, I guess it's too late for that,"

"What are you going to do Cade? Did you talk about it with Leonard?"

"No, not yet, I don't want to freak him out with the idea that I might be pregnant," I said. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest.

"When are you due?"

"I'm due today but I've haven't had any of my cramps or anything to say it's coming, if it doesn't come by Monday, I'll half to go face him and take a pregnancy test," I told him. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What if it's positive?" he asked me. I stopped. I didn't think about that.

"I don't know, I know dad will kill me and kick me out of the house, just pray that it's negative on the test," I told him. My dad raised me on strict principals. He might've been a giant teddy bear but when he set principals, we couldn't obey them. I've asked him myself when I was young what would happen if I got pregnant at 16 like the girl on T.V., he looked at directly at me with scary eyes and said 'No daughter of mine is getting pregnant before marriage'. It felt like a warning that I'll always remember. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I wouldn't abandon you Cade and neither will Leonard if you are," he told me.

"Thanks," I said as I could relax a bit.

"So, did you get anything special from Leo for your anniversary?"

"A ring; a commitment ring,"

"When you first said 'ring' I thought he proposed and my stomach jumped for a moment," he said. I laughed.

"If he does propose, it's probably going to be after we finish school in 5 years or so,"

"You sound sure,"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked him. He sounded a bit unsure.

"Cade, what if you two don't last?"

"I-I-I don't know. I'll move on I guess,"

"I want to give you a hug; can I give you a phone hug instead?" he said. It was something that he did when we were on the phone.

"Sure, phone hug!" I said.

"Phone hug!" he said.

"We're such dorks,"

"But fun dorks, anyways, I'm going to let you go, gotta get to work,"

"Alright, love you, say hi to everyone from me,"

"Love you too, see you soon sis," he said and hung up. I shut my phone off and decided I couldn't stay in bed anymore. I got ready, hoping my period would be on time for as it was for all the other months.

As if I was on pause, it didn't come on Saturday. Neither did it come on Sunday. It was Monday today and there was no sign of getting it. I was so anxious about all this. My mind couldn't stop thinking about the idea if me being pregnant.

"Oh God, I'm pregnant," I said into the cabin as I lay in bed that morning.

"Really?!" I heard Edward say as I felt the floor shake as he got up and walked over to my bed in only his boxers. He pushed up and my shirt and placed his ear on my stomach. "So, what's it name?"

"What? Edward, I didn't take the pregnancy test yet," I said as I pushed him off.

"You've waited this long?" he asked me.

"I thought I was just late, but, I don't know, we had sex only on Wednesday and being a day late now, going on two days now.." I trailed off and sighed; I held my stomach thinking that I might hold a little life or _lives_.

"The condom broke, didn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you going to tell Leonard?"

"I should, but, I'm too scared. He'll have to quit school and get a job to support the pup or pups," I said.

"Tell him, that's all the advice I'm giving you," he said as he put his hand on her

"I guess I should." I said as I lay back down on my bed.

888

At first, he looked at me with such big shocked round teal eyes. My cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I haven't taken the pregnancy test, so I'm not sure yet, I'm just a little late on my period," I said. I was nervous as hell and I stuttered and I couldn't find the words. My head was down and I looked at my shoes and his.

"How late are you?" he asked as he looked at me with questioning eyes. I knew he didn't want me to be pregnant and I couldn't blame him; I'm not ready to be a parent either.

"I was supposed to get it on Saturday, but, I should've told you that the condom broke before this, I should've gone to get the morning after pill or something, I'm sorry," I said. My hand find its way to his. He squeezed it.

"How much longer are you going to wait?" he asked me.

"If I don't get it by tonight, I'm going to get the test tomorrow," I told him.

"Cade, look at me for a moment," he told me. I forced myself to look up. "I promise, no matter what, I'll stay, after all, I'm yours," he pulled on my arm and I fell on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"But, Leo, I don't want you to let go of your dreams because of me, if I am pregnant," I said as I gripped onto his shirt.

"Having pups is part of my dream of being an adult, if they come now, I'll help you take care of them and love them like a real father," he said. His words were warm and comforting and took them to heart.

And as expected, I didn't get my period that night at all. I was ready for it too. The next morning, Patsy came with me, I told her the story on the way there and as usual, she over reacted.

"You might be pregnant?!" She cried out.

"Yeah, I might, I've accepted the 'might' of all this now," I told her as I walked out of my car and shut the door. She ran up to me. Without thinking she placed her ear on my stomach.

"Imagine, there's a pup or pups in your belly," she giggled. "Getting pregnant might finally give your some womanly curves." She winked. I got a bit annoyed.

When we got in, I bought 3 bottles of water and 2 pregnancy tests, just to be certain. I quickly went to the car with Patsy behind me and I drove in a rush back to camp. We quickly snuck into the bathroom. Patsy opened a box for me with the little white stick.

"It says here, wait 10-14 days after fertilization," Patsy read the box. I shot up to look at her.

"What?! I don't even know if I was fertilized or not!" I cried out.

"If your period doesn't come until Friday, then we'll take it," she said.

"But Patsy! Don't you understand that my period was always on time before this happened?!" I cried out even more. She took me by the shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Cade, you're so stressed out, you're close to having anxiety attacks, you're skipping meals, and God knows what's going to happen to you next!" She said. I was close to tears. "Now, listen dear, it's still early to tell if you're pregnant, you're probably missing it because of that." She said calmly to me.

"Alright, I'll wait, but, Friday morning be here," I told her. She looked at me for a moment.

"Take off your shirt," she told me seriously.

"Huh?! What?! WHY?!" I said shocked at her words. _Is she going to rape me?! _

"Just take it off, your bra too, I wanna see something," she said. As told I took off my top half with my back towards her. My cheeks were red and I was embarrassed as I covered my top half. "Turn around and put your arms to your side Cade, it's okay, I know you have small boobs." I closed my eyes and turned around to reveal it all. "Wow, they are small-ish, bigger than I expected though,"

"Just tell me what you're looking for!" I said.

"Well, your nipples are a bit darker than an average pink, I never saw them before now so I don't know, let me get Leonard, he's seen yours before," she said.

"What?!" I cried out. Before I could protest she opened the door and screamed out Leonard's name. "Hold on!" Leonard soon walked in. I quickly covered myself.

"What's going on?" he asked. I was red as a tomato.

"We're trying to figure out if Cade is pregnant or not," she said.

"Didn't you guys go out buy a test this morning?" he asked. He looked at me and I covered myself as much as possible.

"Yeah we did, but the box says to wait 10-14 days after fertilization," she said.

"But we're trying to figure out if I fertilized her or not," he said.

"I guess it means we can't try it out until Saturday or so, but we can only test her if she really doesn't get her period at all," she said. I felt left out just standing there half-naked.

"Excuse me, but, I'm not standing here half naked all day," I said annoyed. They looked at me and Patsy was the first to come to me.

"Alright, I know, from my mother and sex education that when a girl is pregnant your nipples turn a darker shade of pink so you can feed your pups," she said with a smile on her face. As expected from Patsy, she wants to be a doctor.

"Okay okay, let him see," I said.

"K, Leo, come, Cade, put your arms down," she ordered. I closed my eyes and put my hands to my side and felt the breeze go across my upper half. All I could hear was our breathing.

"They are a little darker I find," he said. My heart fell to the lowest pit of my stomach.

"Really? I found them darker than the average pink, but, I guess she does have the possibility of being pregnant," Patsy said.

"WHAT?!" I said and shot my eyes open. They looked at me.

"Don't worry, we might be seeing things, we just have to count on the test to give us a result, and your body of course. You can put your clothes back on dear," she said sweetly to me. I did as I was told and I didn't care that Leonard was there. I clenched my stomach; I might really have a pup or a few in here. My body would be creating a little miracle.

But then the thought of my life plans came to my head. I wanted to be an artist, learn how to make beautiful art and express myself in ways words can't, and after all my hard work and have it in my very own art gallery.

"It's okay Cade, we're still not sure, it's alright," Patsy said comforting me. I didn't even know I was crying. Why was I so emotional?

"Sorry," I said wiping my tears away. She rubbed my back and helped me with my shirt.

That wasn't the end of my emotional state, for a few days I was stressed and anxious for the test. The guys weren't much help.

"Cade, if you are pregnant, what are you going to name the pup?" Linny asked me one morning as I drank my apple juice since I was scared to consume any coffee.

"You don't ask her that, she's not even sure, dumbass," Louie said hitting his brother.

"Cut both of them some slack," Edward said. Leonard was pretty shocked about all this and was going through as much stress as I was.

"I'm going to get some air," I said as I got up and walked out of the Mess Hall and to the dock. I saw cross-legged on the ground. I closed my eyes and let myself relax but not for long because my mind was so active. I sighed. Someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back on their lap.

"Did I scare you?" Leonard said. I shook my head no. I made myself more comfortable as I set between his legs. His hands were on mine on my stomach. His hands were bigger than mine and were in a sweat but it didn't bother me. His kissed my head. "Your heart rate is really fast."

"I'm anxious, you know that, I'm not ready to be a mother even though my animal instinct will know what to do," I said.

"I'm not ready to be a father yet either but if you are pregnant, I'll do everything to support you," he said near my ear.

"I know you would, you're very loyal to me, I'm really grateful for that. Thanks for staying by me," I said. He kissed my head as a respond. We had a moment of silence and my body was finally relaxing.

"Cade, I hope you don't mind, but would you mind telling me about your mother? You never talked to me about her," he said. I thought about it. My mom died 10 years ago this year during the birth of my little brother.

"My mom was a photographer and sold her pictures at galleries and such. Her name was Alessia Ferrotino; she met my dad when she was only 18 and graduating from high school at the time. My dad was 23 and met her at her part-time job at a cafe. She was saving her money to go to London for college but when she fell in love with my dad, she didn't have the heart to leave New York. Of course then, it was all species marrying species. My mom was 20 when she got pregnant of my oldest brother Kalen and of course my grandmother kicked her out of the house with her being pregnant before marriage. My dad stayed by her side and brought her to his apartment to live. My mom was 1 month pregnant with Daniel when they got married. My mom told my dad she wanted many pups because she loved children. Oliver was born 2 years after Daniel and my brother and I were born a year after him. When Daniel was born though, my dad finally made it big and owned a company and bought a big apartment in the city. My mom took pictures of us when we were kids and that's how she made her career at home. I remember her smiling all the time and being such a kid at heart by playing with us. She was beautiful too, even after having 5 kids. Her face never looked tired and it glowed. My dad told me I look exactly like my mother when she was 18. It was only when she got pregnant of Anderson that she was having complications, she was always in bed rest and was always having pains. It was the first time that I heard my mother cry. My dad tried to convince her to abort the baby to save her but she refused. She was so weak and she was getting sick and gave the last of her energy giving birth to Anderson. My dad cried for days at a time when she died and everyone was just quiet except me, who cried as much as dad. I can never forget her," I said. He wiped the tear coming from my eye.

"Your mother sounds like a very strong willed woman, willing to give herself up for her pup," he said.

"I want to grow up to be as strong and happy as her," I said. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were calm for the first time this week. "So, what's up with your mom? I heard she's working on a new line of clothes." Leonard's mom was a fashion designer and had her own line of clothes, but she wasn't that popular but she enjoyed her work very much.

"Yup, she hopes to get it a least a little more popular now with her line being in a movie and all," he said.

"They're going to be in a movie?! That's great," I said smiling.

"She asked about you," he said.

"About what?"

"She wants to know, if you could one be a model for her line, she finds you beautiful," he said. I giggled.

"Leo, I'm a plain Jane, and I'll probably suck as a model," I said squeezing his hand.

"C'mon, you'll be great," he said.

"I'll have to pose with other guys," I said.

"Then, I'll have to be at the place at that time to keep an eye on him,"

"But then I'll have to travel around, I don't like moving around too much, and plus, I'll probably won't be able to bring you along," I said.

"Fine then, want me to tell her no?"

"Don't tell her no! Your mom is so nice, just tell her I'll think about it, k?" I said as I arched up to kiss his nose.

"Alright, you want to be an artist instead of a model don't you?"

"I'd love to be an artist, but even a model expresses herself in the clothing they put on her but, in a way, I don't want to be some kind of Barbie doll," I said.

"I understand, "he said. We fell in a comforting silence and I forgot about my pregnancy for a while that day.

888

"Here's the stick Cade," Patsy said handing me over the pregnancy test. I went to the washroom and did my business. I took the other stick and did the same. My heart was racing with nerves. I walked out with the 2 sticks in my hands. Patsy took one and we both stared at it. The room became darker and darker for some reason and the symbol on the tests were turning into little plus signs.

"No, no! NO!" I cried out. I looked up at Patsy and she would mouth the words _you're pregnant _over and over again. They didn't make a sound but I didn't want to hear them so I covered my ears. That's when my world started to shake.

Everything turned dark as I felt the fabric of my bed sheet stick to my skin. A warm hand was on the shoulder. I was scared to open my eyes.

"Are the nightmares starting again Cade?" Edward asked. I nodded. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I want to delay the test! I'm not ready!" I cried out.

"Oh yeah, it's Friday, you're supposed to take your pregnancy test today," he said as if he just remembered.

"You're an ass, y'know that?" I said numbly hitting him.

"Such harsh words," he said.

"Fuck off," I swore. I told everyone that day that I wasn't ready and Louie comforted me by saying that it's not a rush and if I wasn't ready to face the facts, then I'll just take my time.

One time that day, after eating I felt a churn in my stomach and it was going up. I ran to the bathroom and puked out my insides. Nausea was another sign of pregnancy. I sighed as I was kneeling on the bathroom stall floor. I flushed and stayed for a while to make sure I was okay. I cupped some water from the sink and rinsed my mouth from the taste. I looked in the mirror.

"You're starting to look like crap, you useless little whore," I told my reflection. "You're pregnant. You've done it now Cadence Ferret. You're ruining your life. First it was doing anything to be at the top, then it was the smoking, the unintentional drugs, the drinking, the lesbian kiss, the sex, and now pregnancy. You're a perfectionist, and yet you're so imperfect. Why does the outside look so much prettier than the inside? It's obvious. Looks can be deceiving. Long lean legs, big green eyes, a soft bushy tail, big round ferret ears, straight brown hair, tall & skinny, you're pathetic." I swore to myself in the mirror. I poked at myself, all my faults. It was like self-mutilating myself and putting all my flaws in front of my eyes. Was I enjoying this? No. Was I a masochist? Probably. I sat on the floor when I finished yelling at myself. I was a total mess. I sat there in silence for a while. My heart throbbed in my chest and I was warm from the summer heat. I was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Lazlo asked me as he walked in.

"I am now," I said.

"You were screaming to yourself, that's not good, you're stressing out and that's not good for the pregnancy," he said.

"I know, but, I have no idea if I'm pregnant, why do you wound so sure?"

"You were puking weren't you?" he said.

"It could've been that my stomach didn't like lunch," I said. Lazlo sat next to me.

"You know how much each of us care for you? You're like a little sister to each and every one of us and it's our duty to look after you," he said as he rubbed my shoulder. I looked at him. His messy red hair matched his bright green eyes.

"I'm not 13 anymore y'know. I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself," I said leaning on his shoulder.

"I know, but you're still our Cadence, it's by nature now. Now, go, Leonard is scared as hell and I offered to get you for him since he was scared Edward was going to rape you or something but I know he wouldn't."

"Leonard is still stuck in the past, I can't blame him. Alright, I'm going back," I said as I got up. I went back to the Mess Hall. Leonard was the first to get up.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay? You look kinda pale." He said taking hold of my arms and looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little sick, I'm okay now," I told him.

"Alright, you scared me," he said. He messed up my hair like a little kid. I didn't mind.

I didn't know if it my own head doing it but I threw up the next morning. I wasn't having a hangover but I was pretty dizzy.

"How early are these pregnancy symptoms are? Fuck, I'm only a week late," I cursed as I rinsed my mouth. I knew that morning sickness happened only 2 weeks or later it happened. My eyes widened as I turned off the faucet. I ran out of the bathroom in only my old t-shirt and boxer shorts. I ran to the Mess Hall. Everyone was still half asleep.

"Leonard!" I cried out. He looked at me. He never really saw me in the morning before I got ready and my hair was a complete mess. "You might've gotten me pregnant 2 weeks ago! Not last week!" I cried out. I heard whispers of the other campers that I was pregnant and a slut.

"What?! But I didn't feel the condom break!" He cried out.

"It didn't! Well, I don't think it did." I said as I sat down. I was so frustrated as I put my chin on the table and lightly pulled on my hair. I grumbled.

"I honestly don't think it was at your first time, even if you were in heat..." he started.

"But Leo, when I'm in heat, I'm in the perfect state for pregnancy, heck, it's when my body wants to mate and have pups," I said.

"Well, didn't your heat end on Sunday?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the problem is, that I'm still young, my egg can be still ripe even a few days later, " I told him. He looked at me strangely like I told him information he didn't want to know. "You must've learned this in Sex Ed at least."

"Nope," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?" I said sitting up straight.

"I'm not the one who's still half in her underwear, must I say, I love your hairstyle, you're rocking the Mohawk there," he teased. I looked down and I was in boxer shorts, _with no underwear underneath._

"Shut up you, your hair looks like you never ran a brush through it," I said as I got up. He laughed. I left the Mess Hall and went back to my cabin. I did realize that Leonard was behind me and he pushed me against the bed. I got a bit scared.

"Cade, I love you," he said looking down at me from above.

"Leo, I love you too," I said. He came down and gave me a kiss. He hovered over me.

"You're not wearing a bra aren't you?" he said. My face turned beat red.

"It was hot last night! And I don't even know how you can tell when I'm wearing a black t-shirt and I'm small breasted," I defended as I covered my chest with my arms. He smiled.

"You're not wearing any underwear under those shorts either, when I stalked you, I didn't see you underwear line," he said.

"Pervert, don't think about such things when I'm in such a delicate stage," I said sarcastically.

"Delicate stage, my ass! You're laughing like an idiot now," he said tickling my sides.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried as I laughed and tried to push him off. He kept my mind off the pregnancy for a few more days until reality hit hard.

"Cadence! Did you take the tests yet?" Patsy asked me Tuesday morning.

"No, I'm still not ready to face the facts," I told her as I sipped my camomile tea. He took my arm and took me to the bathroom.

"Cadence, don't let this drag on for too long dammit!" she yelled at me as she closed the door. "Stay right here." She ordered. In the matter of 2 minutes she was back with 2 water bottles and the 2 pregnancy tests.

"Patsy, I don't want to know if you're pregnant or not," I yelled back at her. That's when I felt a slap again my left cheek. I looked at her. She was furious.

"Cadence, I'll be patient with you, but you need to face reality and it's not something you can push aside and hope it never happened," she yelled, it all sunk in and I realized how much of an idiot I was. I delayed it hoping that my missed period was nothing to worry about. How I pushed everything aside...

"Pass me the tests, I'm going to do this no matter what," I said with bravery. I drank the water bottles as fast as I can and waited a little before I had to go. When I finally did I took the test and did my business. I walked out and placed them on the side of the sink and we just waited. Those 20 minutes felt like hours as we sat with our back against the wall and my hand shakily around hers.

"It's going to be okay, you have a family all around you, we'll help you take care of your pup or pups," she said to me. Everyone's been telling me that lately, _is everyone scared that I won't be capable? That my dad will really kick me out? That we won't be capable? _When Patsy's cell told us we waited an extra 5 minutes we stiffly got up from the floor and I was the first to look at the results.

"That little positive sign looks so happy to see me," I said looking at the stick. I was annoyed. _Why now? Why does this happen to me now? I'm going to start college in around 2 months. _

"So does this one," Patsy said lightly as she shook the test a few times to see if it will magically change.

"Do I have to go now?" I asked.

"It's either now or in 6 months, are you going to keep it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but, I should tell him now," I said as we talked out of the cabin and my heart dropped to my stomach. I was taking this too well. What will happen to me now?

A/N: Omg, CADENCE IS PREGNANT? Yes she is. I hope I don't influence anyone who reads this to go out and get pregnant. But look on the bright side; it took me less time to write this than usual. YAY! I added some background info on Cadence's mom there. Let me ask this, when you guys got the hint, did you think I would just make a big deal out of it and it will be all nothing at the end or actually make it happen? I should have the next chapter out by Christmas, AFTER my English mid-term. See you guys soon and thanks for still following.


	17. Dark Blue

Chapter 17:  
Dark Blue

Patsy was right behind me. Leonard as usual was in the Mess Hall chatting with his friends and brothers. My face was beet red. I walked in with a straight face and the stick was hidden at my side. I cupped my other hand around his ear and whispered: _I'm pregnant. _

"WHAT?!" He freaked. I sat down and I secretly showed him the stick. He looked at it in shock. Patsy came behind me and showed him the other one. He was about to rip out his hair. "Oh God," he said before putting his head down. I kept my face emotionless. He shot up and took my wrist and led me outside. "So, you're pregnant with my pup?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said. He took my hands. They were cold in the warm summer atmosphere.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Patsy asked if I'm going to keep it, if it's really going to ruin my plans right now then, yeah, I won't, I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm all surprised as you are, and I'm so confused." I told him. He just looked at me.

"Cade, don't worry, if you decide to keep it, I'll support you, if you decide to abort it, then we'll just push it in the pass, okay?" he said. I nodded. I knew he didn't know what to do either. I wrapped my arms around him and he rubbed my back in comfort.

888

Lazlo made trails of kisses down his neck; making sure to kiss his beating vein while making his way up his chest under his loosely fitting dark blue t-shirt. He ran his skin over the soft skin as his lover shook under his touch.

"You're so sensitive Edward," Lazlo said looking into his lovers eyes. Edward's banana blond hair was messy and some covered his right eye. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were big and needy.

"Shut up, I'm not that sensitive, you just tickle me when you do that," Edward defended. Lazlo knew by now that he wasn't being so cranky on purpose and he liked it anyways.

"You're so cute," he nuzzled. Edward's face got even redder.

"Oh get off," he said bitterly.

"No," he said in a playful voice as he kissed his nose and then kissed him full on the lips. Edward could feel Lazlo's gelled spikes fall on his warm forehead. Lazlo's lips were needy for Edward to respond to his desires once again. Edward felt his warm lips against his harsh mouth. He made his way up his back to get a grip on his bright orange hair. Lazlo was capable of pushing Edward's shirt high and higher until Edward gave in and let him remove it. Lazlo peeked down and saw Edward's boxers. They were higher than his shorts as usual.

"Cute boxers, new? Haven't seen them before," Lazlo teased.

"My mom sent them to me from home, since the divorce she's being treating me like a real mother," he said blushing like mad. Although Edward was 18 now, his mother regretted not treating him more like her youngest son and wanted to do it now before it was too late.

"Aw, that's adorable, I want to see them," he said. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

"Lazlo, can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"We've done it my cabin before in daylight, don't worry," he said messing up Edward's hair. "Besides, I put up the red tie on the door knob."

"Alright, I give in, but you'll lose next time Spider-Monkey," Edward warned. Lazlo smiled before giving him another kiss and unbuttoning his pants and lowered his zipper until his boxers were exposed a little more. Edward was getting a bit impatient. He tugged on Lazlo's gray graphic tee as he wanted to feel his soft skin under his finger tips but Lazlo didn't feel it. Edward let go and let his hands got under his shirt. Lazlo felt the light feeling of Edward's soft fingers on his sides, where he was ticklish the most. His body twitched. Edward deepened the kiss as he felt the shiver going down Lazlo's back. Lazlo thought that Edward wasn't playing fair. His hands made their way up his chest. Lazlo subconsciously moaned into Edward's mouth as he could feel the heat radiate off his aura. Edward was able to finally take off Lazlo's shirt so it fell to the side of the bed. Lazlo trailed kisses to his chin, then jaw bone and down to his neck and to his collar bone and down his chest. Edward's body was warm, soft and so very fragile for a young man. He continued his path down over his stomach stopping for a moment to blow a kiss into his belly button. He heard Edward gasp and felt his breathing become heavier through his rising abdomen.

"Lazlo, please," he panted. Lazlo nipped at his boxers' elastic. He was just about to pull them down a bit when there was a knock at the door.

"You guys, dinner's ready. Better come, Chef made pizza, for once," they heard Liniment say.

"Fuck, and it was getting hot," Edward swore as Lazlo got off.

"We could always skip dinner and go out on a date," Lazlo said as he sat at the edge of the bed. Edward reached behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck and put his chin on his shoulder.

"You never want to stay here don't you?" Edward said in his ear. Lazlo laughed.

"If you want to stay, we'll stay," Lazlo said taking hold of his lover's hands.

"But everyone is an asshole," Edward criticised. Lazlo laughed a booming laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lazlo smiled before tilting his head to catch his lips one more time. They got off each other and Edward fixed his pants. He looked around for his blue shirt. Lazlo took it and popped it over his head. Edward slipped his arms through his sleeves. Lazlo wrapped his arms around him and breathed in the scent of his shirt. He let go to take him by the hand and led him outside. He went back to tuck the red tie in his pocket.

When Edward walked into the Mess Hall hand in hand with Lazlo everyone greeted them like usual. It didn't bother them one bit, except it bothered Raj a bit, and they felt grateful to have such accepting friends. Edward looked at Cadence; he knew he could see right through her, _she's so easy to read. _She had a forced smile on her face. Edward excused himself for a moment to go to Cadence a kindly ask to see her to step outside. She accepted and told her boyfriend it'll be alright. When he brought her out he could see the expression on her face.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he said. She nodded. He knew it. It was the only thing right now that could give her such an expression.

"I took 2 tests a few hours ago and both came out positive, Edward, I'm not sure of what I want to do or _need _to do. Some parts of me say to keep the pup, but the other part is reminding me that I'm not ready to be a mother and give some of my life to a pup," she cried in confusion. He opened his arms to comfort her and she gladly accepted. It was a friendly hug despite how he would love to hold her like a lover but he reminded himself that it was simply the past and Lazlo was his life now. "What should I do?"

"Cadence, you're stressing too much, but, look on the Brightside, sometimes the egg won't live and you'll lose it soon," he told her. He knew he fascinated himself too much in his own Sexual Education course in high school.

"I know that myself Edward," she said in monotone.

"Listen Cade, I don't know myself what you should do and what you shouldn't although I have a strong moral against abortion, I might feel it would be right at your age and position," he told her. He honestly didn't know what to tell her. "I'm going to bring you out a bit, freshen up, alright?" he said before he called Leonard's cell phone. "Yeah, Leo, I'm bringing Cade out, dude, trust me on this, I won't do anything stupid fuck, I have a boyfriend for the thousandth time. If you want to come along just tell Lazlo to come too. Alright?" he hung up and Cadence was reunited with him once again. She smiled and took him by the hand and Lazlo took hold of Edward's. Lazlo put his ear to his.

"Positive?" he asked. He figured too.

"Positive," he responded. Lazlo sighed.

"Poor girl, so young," he responded as he opened the door to Edward's car and went in.

"I heard you y'know," Cadence looking at him in annoyance.

"Good," Edward said. She sighed. She took a few breaths to calm herself down. She wasn't in the mood to start telling him off. She dozed off in the car trip there.

"We should've left her at camp," Edward complained.

"Aw c'mon, she needs some free air, it'll do her good," Lazlo said trying to get Edward to lighten up.

"She's falling asleep in the evening, does pregnancy do that? Does it even do that this early?!" Edward said. His grip on the wheel tightened.

"Calm down, she's just exhausted from finding out the results, she panicked hard y'know," Lazlo continued.

"But isn't she cute?" Leonard randomly said. Edward looked in his rear view mirror as Lazlo turned around. Cadence was leaning on Leonard's shoulder with a peaceful on her face, almost childish.

"Aw, that is cute!" Lazlo said. Edward smiled a bit as his eyes went back on the road. Leonard gently woke her up when they got to this restaurant.

"I-I'm not dressed for this!" She said. She was wearing a pair of short green shorts and a yellow halter top and her running shoes.

"Doesn't matter, you still look cute, come it's just to get you out of camp," Edward said. He blushed a bit and Lazlo noticed it. Lazlo gave a pout. Cadence went in front of Leonard. They walked in, it looked pretty fancy. She felt embarrassed.

"Good evening Mr. Platypus, you seem like the casual group today, a table for four?" the man at the desk told Edward.

"Well good evening William, it's wonderful to see you again, yes, if you may," Edward said as a polite gentleman. Leonard and Cadence looked at him like a different person. Lazlo couldn't help but smile, he loved it when Edward spoke like a gentleman like he does at home, and he found it sexy.

"Uhh, do you guys know each other?" Leonard asked as the waiter brought them to their table.

"My uncle owns this branch of restaurants so the Platypus name gets around, and don't expect me to speak like a gentleman at camp, I do it only at formal occasions," Edward explained keeping his back to him.

"This is a formal occasion?" Cadence asked with a questioning look.

"Don't push it," Edward spat. She stuck her tongue childish at him. She looked around, the place wasn't full but all the people looked rich and pampered. They settles at a round table with its half surrounded by a comfy leather couch.

"I presume you're all 18? I would like to get you a fine wine," the waitor asked them.

"That would be great William, thank you," Edward said.

"I can't have wine, idiot," Cadence said to Edward.

"You look 18, you'll be fine," he responded.

"I can't drink while I'm pregnant," she said with annoyance.

"Oh, yeah, it's true, I forgot, my bad," he told her. She settled for water instead and ate lightly.

"Cade, you should be really happy, you're carrying a miracle," Lazlo told her as she poked at her food.

"You're not the one who's going to have to give up college to take care of that miracle," she mumbled. They sat in silence for a while.

"You don't have to give up college, if you have a baby, when we're in L.A., my mom will gladly take care of the pup," Leonard said.

"Leo, your mom is a fashion designer in Los Angeles, I doubt she'll have the time to take care of him or her or them," She said.

"Edward will hire you a nanny," Lazlo suggested.

"No, I don't want my pup growing up with only a nanny to take care of, I want to be there, spend my time looking after it," She said.

"Just get an abortion, it'll end your misery," Edward spat.

"Edward!" Lazlo cried. Cadence didn't say anything after taking a sip of her water. The rest of the night was silent and she didn't speak a word on the trip word either, except when she thanked Edward for inviting her. That night Edward walked into his cabin as she was changing. She didn't finch like usual since he saw her half naked so many times it wasn't new to him. But deep down he was always fascinated by her body. From behind she could easily be a very feminine man with her small breasts, when he saw her complete profile; he saw her womanly curves of a cute little behind and her small delicate curves with her long lean legs. Her stomach showed no sign of her pregnancy and her shorter brown hair flipped a bit at the end.

She didn't say a word. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said. He sighed.

"Cade..." he began. Nothing. She slipped on a pair of shorts and tied the string.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized.

"Shouldn't?!" She yelled as she put on her shirt.

"Yes shouldn't!! I said it without thinking, I WANT YOU to accept the pup you're going to have," he yelled back.

"You know what Edward," she said as she walked over to him, she looked at him directly in the eyes with a fire of anger and confusion. "I'm not."

"Wait, what?!" he said in surprise.

"I'm not keeping it, I'm sorry if you're against abortion, but I'm going to go to the woman's center in the next town and get put it to rest, it's not that I don't want it, it's just, it's too much a responsibility for me at this time in my life," she said as her voice was going back to normal. He looked at her with shock.

"I would've actually hired that nanny to help you," he said. Cadence was speechless. Edward couldn't keep the small distance between them anymore. One side told him to hold back and the other was pushing him and in the end he was only capable of giving her a kiss a millisecond long. He could barely feel the softness of her lips or the feeling of her breath. One side of his heart kicked him, and hard, while the other was trying to numb the kicking. "Sorry, it was just the moment."

"I was about to slap you if you actually pressed yours to mine, but, there's no harm done, just, don't do it again, we both have boyfriends," she said with a shade of pink on her cheeks either from anger or embarrassment. He nodded. He changed into his pyjamas. He didn't feel like going out after this. She couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye as she brushed her hair one last time before bed and tied it into a small pony tail. Edward grew, a lot, she remembered this scrawny little blond boy who was very mischievous. In 5 years he grew up and looked like a mature young man. His arms were toned and his stomach showed only a 4 pack as he was naturally skinny. He was only 5'11 but he had muscular legs and a lean back. His blond hair was a bit shorter and neater now. She tightened her pelvis a bit knowing she watched too long and it was in her nature to react.

"Good night," he said as he just went to bed in a pair of light pyjama pants and no shirt. She sat on her bed and went under the covers.

"Good night Edward, sweet dreams," she said as she turned off the light.

"Sweet dreams you too," he said in the darkness. She didn't have any feelings towards him and yet she wished he didn't have any anymore, yet to her that kiss proves he still didn't let go one-hundred percent. She sighed and fell asleep with a few things in her mind.

888

"Patsy," I said as soon as she said hello.

"Yeah Cade?" she said in a cheery voice.

"I'm-I'm-I'm, going to get an abortion," I stuttered.

"You are? I thought Leonard and you would be fine with keeping it," she said, I could hear her slip on some clothes and some whispers in the back. I probably disturbed her as she was waking up to some loving with Raj.

"Leonard is still a bit confused about it, but, I thought it over a bit and, I can't take the responsibility of being a parent yet," I explained.

"_What? Cadence is pregnant? Wow, I never knew that they've actually done it a second time,"_ I heard Raj's comments in the back.

"Shush you!" she said to him. "Well, it's your body and seeing you don't want the pup. I was about to suggest to keep it and give it to a family whose wife can't have pups but you having your water break in the middle of a class during your first year isn't the best thing."

"Thank you for that wonderful image, gives me a better reason not to keep it," I said sarcastically as I imagined myself just sitting in class and all of a sudden a plop in my big stomach.

"It's only natural, I had a friend in high school who was pregnant, at the age of 17, little Karen and Mario, such cute pups. She was lucky, her boyfriend accepted it and now her mother is taking care of the baby while she's going to a college in the city and her boyfriend is in a local trade school," Patsy went on. _Such a girl. _

"Huh uh, that's nice," I responded trying to seem like I cared a lot. "But Leonard is going into film design and I'm going to the fine arts. Leonard is going to be very busy and his mom is a fashion designer while his dad helps his wife manage it, they don't have time to take care of a pup. My dad won't accept it at my age and I won't leave it with my brothers." I said as I fixed my position on my bed to be cross-legged instead of lying down.

"You're stuck Cade, seems like the abortion is your best option. You won't have to deal with it later." She said as I could hear her zip up her pants. I suddenly thought of it being an operation and I never really liked hospitals. Their blank white walls, the antiseptic smell mixed with the smell of sickness could almost make me faint. "There's a woman's center in my hometown, we can go make an appointment tomorrow if you want."

"Alright, I've made my decision, I'll do it," I said. My stomach jumped. I couldn't tell it was either I was proud of my decision or I was nervous as hell.

"Such pride in your voice," she giggled. "I have to let you go, Raj is doing 'the face', talk to you later okay?"

I giggled, "Yeah sure, bye"

"Ciao Bella," she clicked her phone off. I did too. I put my hand to my belly.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll have to let you go, it's not that mommy doesn't want you, I really do, I wish I could keep you, it's just, mommy and daddy are too irresponsible for a miracle like you right now, you deserve a lot better," I talked to my pup inside of me. I could feel my eyes water. I wiped my eyes quickly and got up and went out.

Leonard and I were against a tree making out heavily. I don't know what was up with him, but I didn't really care in the first place. We both needed each other right now in the most selfish ways possible. Too much was happening in a short period of time and time can only flow until the end of the summer and the beginning of some goodbyes.

I thought of this when I was in the clouds as Leonard's hands were gently on the skin of my waist. His touch was soft but his lips were needy as he nipped at my lips and tasted all of me. My hands were in his hair, his soft silky hair as he needed no gel or wax to keep it in place. He lifted me off the ground and subconsciously I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he stopped as he heard me giggle as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Help, my board shorts are falling down!" I laughed. My shorts were a little too big on me and they were made in such a way I couldn't adjust them to make the waist tighter. He laughed.

"Want me to help you pull them up?"

"Yes please!" I cried while laughing. His hand made their way to the exposed flesh of my back of where my shorts' waist should be and instead of fixing them he would tug on them to go a bit lower. "Leonard, I asked you to pull them up not down!" I blushed; I then looked at him. He had a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm slipping too; your pants are going down with me. I also feel your boner." I smirked. His smile changed as he let go of my shorts and I unhooked my legs around his waist. I landed on the ground softly and it seems that my shorts were pretty low and my string was also untied. _What does he do in the matter of a minute? And we can't really have sex now that I'm pregnant. _I sighed and retied them and lifted them up so they were gently on my small hips. Leonard's pants were half way down his crotch and revealed his Batman boxers. I giggled. "Nice boxers." I commented.

"I saw yours too; you're wearing your orange and yellow cotton ones, what happened to those lacy ones?" he curiously asked me.

"They're in the wash, and plus, you can't really get seduced at this point," I teased.

"Heh? Why not?" he said like a child.

"I'm pregnant; you can't follow your hormones to impregnate anymore," I said as I lost the desire to almost make love with him to go back to camp. He followed me.

"Oh, yeah, but, aren't you aborting it?" he said.

"Well, yeah, I am. I thought of going on the pill after it's done. I don't want another mishap," I said.

"That's a good idea," he said.

For the rest of the day, it was almost a never ending soccer match when Lazlo found the old soccer ball. I was on defence since everyone didn't want me to push myself so hard because I was pregnant. Being pregnant, for me, was a dumb excuse for people thinking I was fragile. They might've thought so, but, it's only been 3 weeks and it was only a little seahorse in my pelvis.

"Leo, pass me the ball," I cried out as Lazlo was coming my way to try to score in my team's net. I was ready for it even though I might not be at my best. I haven't played soccer or have done any sports in a while. Leo took the ball away from him and kicked it to me. I played my part passing it back and forth between my feet. The adrenaline of the game pulsed through me as I finally made my move to Raj who was on my team as a forward. He scored. I cheered and high-fived him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Raj asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine," I replied. He shook his head as he understood. That made me relax. I stretched a bit for another play, I wanted to enjoy my last summer as a camper as much as I could.

A/N: Happy Holidays and have a safe New Years. This is mostly a filler chapter except the first half. I put up a vote a while ago to know how you guys want the story to work along. This chapter is a bit shorter but I'm proud I got this up before Christmas. I'm currently working on some song drabbles for a Christmas gift for a few of my friends. If you guys would like to read it when it's done, I'll put it up on my fiction press account. Oh, and I included the Edward and Lazlo smut for my own guilty pleasure, I really wanted to write something about them. It got interrupted since I have no experience in writing gay sex.


	18. Together Like Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 18:  
Together Like Thunder and Lightning

It was raining today, a rare event. I was bored and it seemed that there was nothing to do. Leonard and I relationship was now a more comfortable relationship than a sparking relationship and, I didn't want to say it, but, it was getting a little boring. My pregnancy caused drama among us and the abortion was scheduled in a week or two and some days, anxiety was taking the best of me but today, I was too numb today to even cause any reaction from me. I looked up at the ceiling as I listened carefully to the rain falling down on it. The cabin was dull and lifeless.

"I can't stay like this," I said out loud.

"Then do something," Edward said. He was on his bed reading a new book he just recently got.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, your luggage was never unpacked, why don't you unpack it?"

"Don't we have around a month left?"

"I think we paid for an extra 2 weeks since all of us are starting school around the end of September instead," he explained.

"Oh," I said. I lazily took my luggage from the side of my bed and opened it and flipped it over in front of me letting everything spill on the floor. I noticed that a bunch of colouring pencils, charcoal pieces and pencils were rolling across. I picked up the clothes and threw them on top of my bed to reveal 3 of my pencil cases open and 2 of my sketchbooks sprawled on the floor.

"What a mess you've made," Edward commented as he looked at me with my legs crossed and a mess of art supplies in front of me. I picked everything up and put them in their assigned pencil case. I opened my sketchbook. Inside held all bunch of sketches that I drew of my brothers and a few of my old friends when they've asked me to draw them. It also held a few assignments for art class. I found my next blank page and I took out a regular lead pencil and my cheap green eraser that at times, worked better than the ones that I purchase at the art store. I looked around to find something to sketch but everything was too dark to get good details on. I sighed. I looked up to Edward who sat still against his headboard; lit by his lamp. It made shadows on the wrinkles of his sweater and dimly lit his pale face.

"Hey Ed," I said out loud.

"Mhm?" he said not looking up.

"May I sketch you? Just don't move,"

"Alright," he said. Lightly I did a rough sketch outline of his body, the bed, the lamp and anything else that should be in it. Edward didn't budge. My lines became a bit darker after I started actually sketching him. Starting at his head I sketched every strand of hair that was possible to see from where I sat. I drew carefully the contours of his face and neck making sure to pay special attention to every detail; after all, I was willing to spend the rest of the day on it. I drew his arms to his hands and his chest. His shirt was really wrinkled and had many folds so I had to erase a lot to make it all just right. Almost 2 hours passed and I only started to draw his legs. They were long and built as he wore a pair of cappuccino coloured skinny pants which I never really saw on a guy before but, it was Edward, he surprises all of us. His feet were hidden by his sheets. I drew the detail of the bed and how half his sheets were coming off the side. I roughly sketched the background elements. I then took out one of my sketching pencils for the shading, I did it very carefully so I wouldn't have to erase and ruin the picture. When I was done I gently blew on it for any lead dust or eraser bits. I was lucky to have a sketchbook with tissue paper between sheets so I was sure it wouldn't smudge very much.

"Wanna see?! I'm done!" I shouted to get his attention. He shifted.

"That took long; I'm so stiff because of you! I can't feel my legs!" he said annoyed. I was numb myself and I had to heavily stretch before I was able to actually get up. I sat on his bed and he looked at it. He gently took my sketchbook from my hands and with wide eyes looked at the sketch. "I always knew you were good, but this is amazing, it's almost like a picture," he complimented. I gave a big smile.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"To keep?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Then yeah, but, won't it smudge? I don't have a folder with me to keep it safe," he said. I sat up and went through my art supplies and found my fixative spray that I randomly packed.

"Give me that for a moment," I said as I took it out of his hands and went in the middle of the cabin and quickly sprayed it. "Should be dry soon."

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Edward asked.

"Fixative spray for artists is essential. It prevents any of their artwork from smudging when no frame is available. I could use up to 10 cans in one school year," I said to him.

"How do you use 10 cans?!"

"My art teacher loved my work, and always made me do extra assignments, I couldn't refuse, and he was a great guy and believed in every student that they can be an artist. He was funny too and made me feel at ease in his class," I explained as I fanned the paper to make it dry faster.

"Psh, I hated my art teacher, he's gayer than I am. Always behind my back checking out my work pointing out that I either needed more shading or I didn't put enough effort into it. He was probably doing that because he found out I was bisexual and wanted to fuck me," he said with anger at the beginning then it faded into displeasure. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Many guys would love to fuck you, even if they weren't gay," I joked.

"Ha, I like that idea, or I'm too full of myself to deny it," he said. We saw of a flash brighten the room for a second. We stood still and then heard the thunder. "It's gotten worse outside." I gave a little sound of agreement.

"I wanna go see Leonard," I whined.

"It's pouring outside, you'll be soaked the moment you put your foot outside," he replied.

"I'm surprised you haven't run out yet to see Lazlo," I huffed.

"Naw, too lazy today, though, he would seem sexy with a white t-shirt on," he thought as he tapped his lip with his finger.

"Stop thinking about it, you'll get a boner," I said laughing.

"Won't be the first time," he said lightly. The room became less dark and dull than the rain made it. "Let's play around with your colours, maybe you can be a better teacher," he suggested.

"Are you trying to hit on me? I still haven't forgotten that second kiss you gave me," I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He gave a sly smile and moved over closer to my face.

"I know you liked it, even for a split second, you miss the month we were dating," he whispered.

"Psh, I was barely 13 when we dated, and I barely felt the kiss, how can I enjoy it?" I knew I triggered something but it was too late to take back my words.

"Wanna me to kiss you again?"

"You're in a solid relationship with Lazlo," I pointed out.

"Then let's have an affair," he said right after I finished.

"I am not going to have an affair!" I spat. He pulled back. I finally caught my regular breathing again.

"Cade," he asked.

"Yes?"

"What would happen to you if you and Leonard go your separate ways?" he asked. I was speechless as I gathered the words in my head.

"I'm not weak, that's one thing; I won't commit suicide or get manic depression. Yeah, I might be really sad for a while because he was the man I was very much in love with and the man I lost my virginity to. We planned our future each other and everything. I will crash but I'll pick up the pieces, be strong and move on. I just don't have a clear answer for you right now but if the time ever comes, I'll figure out what to do," I tried to explain but my emotions got the best of me and I wiped away some tears.

"Don't cry. I believe you're a strong woman; maybe you won't need him after all. Become the next _Andy Warhol_!" he shouted.

"And sleep with anyone I see on the streets? C'mon, my values aren't low," I stated.

"Yeah it's true. But, I'm a saint compared to you!"

"How so?!"

"I've never been drugged, I'm technically still a virgin,"

"Gay sex doesn't count as virginity loosing?" I asked.

"I don't know, isn't virginity purity? When you've actually had sexual intercourse?"

"You guys have butt sex," I said, unfortunately knowing how they have sex.

"That's different!" he defended.

"Whatever you say Edward," I said trying to finish this conversation.

"I'm bored," he said. He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Yeah, so am I, I hate rainy days," I said as it put my chin on my hands.

"You didn't brush your hair yet, I just noticed," he said. I looked into my mirror on the wall. It was a bit messy.

"I guess you're right," I said as I lazilygot up to get my brush.

"Can I brush your hair?" he asked. I looked at him like I misunderstood. "Please?"

"Why?" I asked still in shock.

"Just let me dammit," he pushed.

"You're going to do something to my hair!"

"I'm just brushing it! I swear to God, I won't do anything to you head! It's just, my mom's a professional hair stylist and I picked up on a lot of things, I don't have any sisters to try on," he said. His pale cheeks were pink with embarrassment. He was pulling the "Feel-Pity-On-Me" look.

"Oh alright!" I yelled as I also brought my box of elastics and combs with me and settled myself cross-legged in front of him. "Maybe all those years combing Veronica's hair had an effect on you also."

"Shut up and let me work," he said as he took my brush and ran it through my hair. I winced as he hit a few small knots. It soon become very gentle, enough to relax me completely, and I was in my little happy place. His fingers ran through my hair with care taking pieces and carefully combing the strands. I was so relaxed I could fall asleep but the roaring outside from the thunder was keeping me awake. "Cade."

"Mhmm?" I said. I couldn't open my eyes, my lids were too heavy. He took my tail in his hands.

"When was the last time you actually brushed your own tail?" he asked. I shrugged. He brushed my tail and the sharp pain from the knots ran up my tail bones and up my spine and shocked my brain and I couldn't relax anymore. I handled the pain as long as it took for him to make it soft and knot free and then I relaxed all over again. My body was completely numb by now. It seemed like hours later he stopped. I couldn't move. I was in a state of pure bliss from his gentle brushing. I fell backwards into his arms. He caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so high. I opened my eyes to meet his above my head. His eyes were so blue and his blond hair looked so soft. I lifted up my hand to touch it. He didn't move a centimetre. His hair was silky soft with no knots.

"Edward," I whispered. His hands were moving down my stomach to the exposed skin between my shorts and t-shirt and ran his fingers lightly over it. It tickled so I moved a bit to his content. I wondered what he has done to me. _Was it his gentle brushing? Is there pot lit up somewhere in the cabin? _ His hands were soft as his rubbed the skin. I didn't love him like I love Leonard but it seemed that I love Edward more than I ever thought. He looked sad as he rubbed my lower abdomen. I knew why. I have a little pup inside me, more like a little blob of nothing but to Edward, it was a life, and I was throwing it away. He knew why and it still hurt him. I put my hands over his. I allowed my fingers to be between his. The rain continued to come down like a waterfall outside. It was loud enough that we couldn't hear each other's breathing. "I don't wanna cheat, but, it seems that, I feel something for you, it's not very strong but, it's there."

"Do whatever you think what's right. What happens in this cabin, stays in this cabin." He whispered loud enough to hear. He laid me on the bed with his fingers still tangled in mine. He looked down on me. My heart was beating really fast. He moved so his knees were on the side of my hips. The thunder pounded outside. Part of me was telling me this is wrong and I'm going to regret it, and the other side was just pushing me to go further.

"What happens in this cabin stays in this cabin," I repeated softly. His blue eyes were dark and looked down at me with passion and power. He looked an angel hovering above me. He came down and kissed me. It was a hard kiss but didn't pressure anything more. He nipped at my bottom lip. He leaned on his elbows as his warm forearms were against my trapped arms. His bangs spread across my face. I wanted him here and now and hopefully forget that this ever happened when it's all over. The thunder and lightning reflected all our movements. I was able to break free from under him and wrap my arms around his neck and claw at his perfect hair. He snaked his arm under my back and lifted me so I was arched into his chest. After all these years his mouth still tasted like cinnamon candy but it was a lot sweeter than what I remember. He played with my shirt, lifting it higher and higher until it was off my chest and I laid there in one of my red lacy bras. I was completely lost in the moment. This was completely wrong but I couldn't stop myself. His hands made their way on my torso gently passing his fingers over the exposed skin of my breasts.

I moaned something that my consciousness didn't want me to do. I pulled a trigger. His kisses were deeper. His touches were more sensual and teasing. I had to stop before it went too far. I ripped off his shirt. He stopped kissing my mouth and went down my chin and traced my jaw line and went down my neck and kissed my collar bones. "Edward," I moaned.

"Yes?" he said in a teasing tone as he stopped at my breasts. I was out of breath and completely flushed.

"We've got to stop, we're gonna go too far," I said. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my hand. He took my hand; my left hand and looked at the ring.

"The only thing that's stopping us it that," he said spinning the ring around my finger. His eyes lost their spark and he got off of me. I felt horrible like I missed something. "Y'know Cade, I'm not the only one who would die to sleep with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I guess, I was more naive than I thought, or simply just, blind.

"Louie loves you, a lot. Except that faggot won't actually make a move because he cares more for his brother than a woman," he said. He didn't look at me. I thought about it, Louie loves me. Louie is a great guy, very smart, mature, kind, tall; the kind of characteristics that could get girls crawling after him. Why me? I was just a girl trying to get through life with as little problems as possible. Although, my life contained enough problems to deal with there are many girls out there that are prettier and smarter than me. I'm only of the ferret species, nothing special, just a rodent weasel like species.

"Louie's a nice guy, he's kind to me and treats me like a little sister, was I that blind?" I asked.

"You can be dense, for you, you only work on to make Leonard happy, what about the rest of us?" he was cold. I was crushed. Tears accumulated in my eyes. I couldn't speak. I touched his shoulder and he slapped my hand away in rejection.

"I want to make everyone happy, I really want to," I sobbed.

"Then start caring about us as a family and not only you and him! This is our last summer together as a whole; get the fuck out of your bubble Cadence! We need you too! You're the person who keeps us together, the mother figure, the little sister, whatever!" he yelled at me. I wiped the tears away. I thought he would come to comfort me but he didn't he just stood there watching me. "Wake up already! I love you a lot Cadence! But c'mon, show me love! Show us all some love!"

"I just showed you love!" I yelled back. "I almost made love to you, I cheated, I gave in to your desires! I let you do things I wouldn't let anyone else do to me but Leo! I told you I am attracted to you! I love you! But not enough to give you everything! I'm sorry!" He was blurry through my tears. Thank God the storm was still as loud as possible or else everyone would've heard us but, the yelling didn't leave the cabin. "I love each and every single one of my friends unconditionally and if you say that's not enough then I'll give more, I'll give whatever's missing." I wiped my tears away on my arm. He didn't move. I tried to pull myself together as I took my shirt to my side and pulled it over my head. "I'll start now." I said as I stood up and walked in front of him. The lightning outside caused the lights to flicker. I put my hand in the back of his and without warning or permission I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me. It was a kiss of apologies.

"I love you Cadence," he said.

"I love you too but, we're not meant to be. Lazlo is yours and Leonard is mine. They love us unconditionally, I'm sorry Edward," I said. He kissed me one last time. I was about to cry but I didn't. Edward cried instead.

A/N: Bahh, I'm behind on schedule with this story. Anyways, I don't have a concrete explanation on why I made it an Edward and Cadence centered chapter. Maybe I just wanted them to cheat? I also re-read some chapters and I noticed that I made Cadence seem like a Mary-Sue as she got most of the love. She needed a yelling at. I'm trying to pull myself away from making her seem like a Mary-Sue and Edward, oh dear, seems more OOC than anything, but hey, people change right? RIGHT? No pressure please, I'm still a writer in training.


	19. Accidents & Paper Hearts

Chapter 19:  
Accidents & Paper Hearts

It was awkward, awfully awkward between Edward and I. That day was one day I can't forget no matter how hard I tried. The day I cheated would always leave a scar on me. I also couldn't be more horrified to see Louie. I didn't want to avoid them but, I didn't want to be alone with either of them. I made everything seem normal and pretended that the experience never happened. Edward did the same but we simply couldn't look at each other in the eye.

This afternoon was my scheduled appointment at the Woman's Center in the town next door. It made my stomach flop and turn. I was getting the nausea and I had to run to the bathroom in my pyjamas to throw up.

Leonard's hands ran down my sides to rest on my thighs. His hands were warm through my Bermuda shorts. He kissed me neck as my toes curled in the warm morning sand.

"It'll be alright, I'm sorry that I did such a stupid thing," he apologized. Why was he apologizing!? It wasn't his fault! I wanted to have sex, I was the one so impatient to do it, I didn't know sooner to go and buy The Morning after Pill, I didn't tell you that it broke! I should be the one apologizing! I'm at fault! I was screaming in my head.

"Leonard, please, it's done and over, after today, it'll be like it never happened and we can live on without it dragging us down, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm worried about you the most," I said as I kissed him. I was really worried about him, his eyes were so dull. "What's on your mind, love?"

"You, you're all smiling and being enthusiastic like having an abortion is nothing at all!" he said loudly. I giggled.

"I love you so much," I said as tears fell down my cheeks. He looked down at me in horror. We heard loud honks from afar. It was Patsy ready to go. I went to get my purse with all the documentations and sat in the passenger side next to Patsy and Leonard sat in the back. Dark clouds were forming and thunder was heard.

"Ah shit, more rain? We just got some a few days ago!" Patsy cursed as she spotted the first few drops coming down and turned on her window wipers. I sat quietly in my seat gently clenching my stomach. Nerves were getting to me and my nausea was coming once again. I tried to relax. The rain started to come down harder and it was making a sleet in front of us. It seemed very dangerous to be on the road.

"Are you going to be okay Pasty? The rain is coming down hard," I said. It was the first time I spoke in 45 minutes.

"I should be okay, I just have to be careful," she said. I watched the rain come down on the window. I was falling asleep, it sounded so peaceful.

"PATSY! WATCH OUT! He's gonna go through the red light and smash into us!" Leonard cried. I barely had time to open my eyes when I felt a heavy impact into my side and a large amount of pain. I hit my head against the dashboard and everything went black.

888

"Patsy!? Cade?! Are you guys okay?!" Leonard cried as he fiddled with his seatbelt. His hands were bloody and slippery after shielding himself from the glass breaking. He could feel some glass into his skin and some deep cuts. He looked over to Patsy, whose face was in the airbag. He shook her shoulder and she moaned and forced herself to sit straight. She was bleeding heavily on her forehead and her arm was purple and probably broken. Her legs hurt from the impact and the pain in her arm was unbearable.

"Ow my head," she moaned. "Cade!" she looked over to her right where the major of the impact was. The door was completely smashed into her body and her clothes were blood soaked. "Jesus Christ!" she said as she saw that a piece of the door was jabbed into her lower stomach and part of her side. Her forehead was heavily bleeding. Leonard looked and her and was about to cry. "Cade, please don't be dead!" Patsy cried. Leonard touched her neck for a pulse. He found one, it was barely there. Patsy quickly picked up her undamaged cell phone and dialled 911. Leonard was scared to move her, to make the damage worse. He was in complete shock. He took hold of her cold hand. She was losing too much blood too fast. He prayed.

"Why can't it be me instead?!" he yelled. Patsy rubbed his back.

"Leonard, please, she's still alive, just pray for the best," she cried. The ambulance came 20 minutes later. Patsy watched from afar on the stretcher how they removed the door from her side. It was a gruesome scene. The rain was washing the blood away and made its way on the street. In the hospital, Leonard and Patsy were put into the same room. Patsy's arm was bandaged and all the deep cuts were stitched or bandaged. Leonard had a few hairline fractures on his ribs but nothing serious. They were told to rest. They couldn't. Cadence was put under intensive care and the nurses were no help on her condition.

"Leonard! Patsy!" Louie yelled as he passed through the yelling nurses not to run in the hospital to their room. "Cadence!" He soon found their room and opened the door quickly to see them. "Holy Shit, are you guys okay?!" He just stood there and the rest of their friends came.

"You guys looks like shit! Was it really bad?!" Edward said. "Where's Cade?" Leonard didn't answer; he went on his side with his back to his friends and brothers. He clawed at the sheets and tried to hold back his tears. _Cadence might not make it. _Patsy looked sadly over to Leonard.

"Is she going to be okay?" Louie asked knowing the situation.

"She was the one who took the blow, I heard she had internal bleeding but none of her major organs were severely damaged. I was able to talk to the nurse for a little while longer, she told me that it pierced her right through her pelvis and she lost the pup and had a concussion and might have post-concussion syndrome," she said hiccupping. She was shedding tears.

"Wait, what pierced through her pelvis?!" Linny asked.

"When we got hit, the blow was hard enough to crack completely a piece of my car and sent it right through her," she said as she closed her eyes and tried to forget the memory. Raj walked over to her and sat on the bed and comforted her. Edward stood there in complete shock. He quickly took hold of Lazlo's hand.

"When can we see her?" Lazlo asked.

"She's in the ER now; she won't be out until tomorrow. You guys should go back to camp, we'll be here for a while and my parents are coming soon and decide whether Cadence and Leonard should go home early to rest," she continued through tears.

"I don't wanna go home early," Leonard mumbled loud enough for the room to hear.

"And neither will Cade, we know her well enough, she could be dying and she wouldn't want to leave us without a proper good bye," Edward said squeezing Lazlo's hand. Everyone couldn't help but agree. The room became awfully quiet.

"You guys shouldn't stay, it'll only put more worry on you," she said, he voice was filled with pain.

"No, I'm not leaving until Cade comes out fine and well," Louie said loudly. His cheeks were beat red. Leonard clawed at his sheets even more. "She's our friend, a sister, a lover to Leonard, we must be strong!" he said with intensity. The room went silent once more after his dramatic speech.

"He means that we're _all _willing to stay until Cade comes out of the ER safe and sound, we don't want to disturb you guys too much from rest," Edward corrected. _What a fucking idiot. _

"What he said," Louie sulked. Patsy was able to giggle a bit but it soon faded.

The nurse was shocked to see 6 men sitting in the waiting room. Louie was indulging himself in coffee to stay awake. It was close to 2 o'clock in the morning and Patsy's parents came to see if everything's alright.

"Ma'am, my dear nurse," Linny asked a middle aged nurse passing by. She stopped and looked at the sleep deprived man. "Do you know if Cadence Ferret is out of the ER yet?"

"Mhmm, it seems she was out an hour ago, but please, be very quiet, she's under very fragile condition and she's still sleeping," she said. They all quickly got up and went to see her. She had a room to herself. The room was filled with monitors and tubes and wires. Her room was in the trauma center of the hospital. Leonard was sitting on a chair next to her his face buried in the sheets. Lazlo was having trouble actually looking at her. He never liked visiting someone in the hospital.

"How is she doing?" Larry asked.

"Mild trauma, some internal bleeding, miscarriage, broken arm and two broken ribs," Leonard said with his face still in the sheets. "She's going to be fine, but, she might have amnesia." _Miscarriage _was the word that struck the most. She was planning an abortion that day; they didn't know what was worse.

Cadence moved a bit, feeling very uncomfortable and heavy. She opened her eyes to a small white room with no windows and a pull on her left.

"Leonard, Patsy," she whispered. Her throat feeling awfully dry and her head felt so heavy and she felt the worse pain in her lower abdomen. Leonard stood up straight as he was the closest to her.

"Cade, I'm here," he said. She wondered why he was so scratched and bruised.

"Did the abortion go alright? I don't remember even going to the hospital," she whispered. She cleared her throat. Leonard picked up the Styrofoam cup of water with the bendy straw and let her take a sip. She felt a lot better.

"You don't remember the accident?" Leonard asked.

"Accident? All I remember last is the rain coming down on Patsy's car and I was about to fall asleep," she said, she felt awfully itchy on her arm but she couldn't move. "Why do you look like crap?"

"We got into an accident, but it's gonna be alright," he said trying to make her feel secure.

"I trust you, but, where's your bed? Why aren't you resting?" she asked looking around the room.

"You need more rest than I do, now, get to sleep, you... really look like crap," Leonard said.

"Why are your eyes so puffy love? Have you been crying?" she said as she lifted her good arm to touch his face. Her head had been bandaged. Her eyes were so big and clueless to what happened to her.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me," he said as he gently pushed her down to rest. A doctor came into the room. He was round with dark shadows around his eyes and big dark ears.

"Ah, Miss Ferret, how are you feeling? How's your head?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm a bit dizzy and I have a headache," she said as she sat up. "And I can't focus right away." The doctor wrote it down.

"How's your arm? Is it in a lot of pain?"

"No, it's just numb."

"How's your abdomen? Is it bleeding through the bandage? We had to operate on you to stop the internal bleeding, and it seems like it was a success," he said. Cadence was in shock.

"Internal bleeding? That means I had a miscarriage?" she said, she checked her bandages and everything seemed fine.

"I was just about to get to that, have you been experiencing any bleeding from _there?"_ She lifted her covers and only came to realize she wasn't wearing any underwear. "It's not really a miscarriage, your abdomen was badly injured and we couldn't save it and the fetus suffered damage too so we had to abort it and clean you out, to be direct, it was a spontaneous abortion," he explained.

"I had an abortion, miscarriage and a D&C?" Cadence asked. The doctor nodded. She tightened her legs. She started to have some slight cramping so she loosened herself again. He checked the monitors and did some tests.

"It looks like you'll be fine, you simply need to rest and take the medications given. Don't force yourself too much alright?" he said. She nodded and he left.

"What a pervert," Linny said. Cadence was still in shock. She brought her knees up to her chest but she couldn't do much of it since her chest was bandaged.

"Cade, it's good news, you're going to be fine," Leonard said. She gathered her pieces and fixed herself and looked at him.

"Yeah, I am, but, I have no idea how this all happened," she said. He kissed the side of her head. Patsy and Leonard were let out the next day.

"We'll come back tomorrow! I promise Cadey!" Patsy said as she lightly hugged her with one arm.

"How's your arm?" Cadence asked smiling.

"Broken, it'll be fine in 6 weeks, sucks that it's my right arm, I can't write properly," Patsy said as she put her hand on her side.

"Be happy you're still able to write, you'll be writing a lot in medical school," she reminded. Patsy gave a big sigh.

"You're lucky you're like this, or as your long lost big sister, I would beat your ass for reminding me," she said. Cadence put her hand up in surrender. "Rest, please, and heal," she said as her eyes changed from happy to soft and motherly. She kissed Cadence's head for a while before putting her forehead on hers and looked into each other's eyes.

"I will, I'll be out soon happy and well," Cadence whispered. Patsy lifted herself up and waved good bye. Cadence leaned against her pillow and closed her eyes; they moved her to a bigger room with big windows and plenty of sunlight. Leonard came in, thinking that she was sleeping.

He sat on the chair next to her. He was happy to see her alive and breathing. He took her hand. It was warm and beating.

"Hey Cade, it's Leo, I'm happy to hear you're going to be okay. You have no idea how terrified I was when I could barely feel your pulse after we got hit, all the blood you were shedding, the pup went through my concerns and I thought: _Fuck the pup Leonard! Save Cadence! _ I couldn't talk at all on our way to the hospital. I was queasy and I couldn't believe what happened. I cried for you," he said squeezing her hand a little more.

"Ow, Leo, not so hard," she giggled. He shot his head up.

"You were awake?!" he said in surprise.

"Sorry, did I scare you?!" she said with big round eyes.

"No," he said turned his face away in embarrassment. She leaned over and kissed him. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. He broke apart when it came to his mind that she needed to rest. "Rest, I'll be back tomorrow, Edward is waiting, _be cooperative._"

"Alright, I love you, don't worry about me too much," she said with a smile. He forced himself up and walked out of the room. She looked at her cast. Lazlo got hold of some markers and everyone had fun writing little messages and doodles. Patsy's pink words had to be written down by Raj since she refused to leave ugly handwriting on it. Edward's small sharp red handwriting were straight to the point,_ get this thing healed, don't do anything stupid. _Lazlo's big bubbly orange drawings covered a large piece of my arm. Louie left a cute little note in dark blue. Larry left a funny quote in his messy handwriting in light blue. Linny, being a gentleman, wrote slowly and carefully a short, _Get well soon _in purple. Leonard, in a typical teal marker wrote a few lyrics from one of his songs in his unique handwriting.

"Doctor!" She yelled as she recognized him. He stopped and walked into her room.

"Yes, is anything wrong?" he said as he put on his glasses.

"When can I leave the hospital?" she asked.

"In your condition, you'll be able to leave in a few days the least if you're healthy enough, if any complications begin, you can be here a while," he said. She groaned. He left the room. She stared at the ceiling and reached up as if she was trying to get the tile. She felt restless. She tried sleeping until she felt a tug at her bed sheets. She opened her eyes and found a little boy bear at the side of her bed.

"Hello, why are you hiding?" she asked.

"I don't wanna have any more shots," he said quietly.

"Oh, why not? It'll make you all better," she said as she pet his head. He shrugged and blushed. "Want me to take you back to your room?" he nodded. She was happy that it also gave her a reason to get out. She got up and with as little pain as possible from her broken ribs she put on her sneakers that were placed next to her bed with one hand. The little boy came to her and tied her shoelaces for her. "Thank you." He smiled. She took his hand and walked out.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got into a pretty bad accident, and you?" she said as lightly as she can.

"I'm sick; the doctor told my mommy that I'll have to stay in this hospital for a while," he said. Cadence suddenly felt bad. She might not know the sickness but it sounded a lot worse than what she went through. "Can you stay with me for a little while?" he asked shyly.

"Sure, I guess, what do you want to do?" she asked. _What do normal 8 year olds do now? _

"I'm not allowed video games in my room, we can draw," he said.

"Sure, I like drawing," she said. Cadence taught herself to use both hands as she grew up, though, she was mostly right handed. She sat at a small table and he poured out a box of crayons and a pad of paper. She took a crayon into her left hand and started to doodle. _Would it be odd for a 17 year old to be with someone who's almost half her age? _

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Cadey," she said.

"I'm Noah," he said with a smile. The time passed quickly as Noah was quickly found by the nurse and brought away. She cleaned up and went back to her room with a smile on her face. _I can't wait to have pups! _

On her last day, she woke up to one last injection of medication. She was a bit drowsy but she was able to handle it. Her arm and chest wrapped with clean white bandages. Her abdomen didn't hurt that much anymore and was advised to _not _have sex for at least 3 weeks and take the antibiotics. Before she walked out of the hospital she walked to Noah's room that was in his bed with a plush dinosaur.

"Cadey!" he shouted. She smiled before sitting on the chair next to his bed. "It's already time for you to go?" she nodded and he got sad. She was even sadder, he looked a lot weaker and frail than yesterday.

"I got something for you buddy," she said. She pulled out a crayon drawing of him. His eyes glittered as he looked at it in awe.

"Are you some kind of artist? This is amazing!" he said. She giggled. She looked at the time, she had to go, and Edward was outside waiting for her. "Thank you. It's one of the best gifts I received. Thanks for playing with me." He said. Cadence was about to cry. She gently wrapped her arms around him.

"And, you, get better, be strong!" she said as she coughed back tears. He didn't dare shed one.

"I will, pinkie promise?" he said holding out his pinkie. She hooked her with his and said goodbye. She wiped her tears away as she signed out and got into Edward's car.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to finally be out," she lied.

"You must really hate hospitals," he said as he drove away. She looked at her cast. There was a little heart and the word Noah underneath. She traced the letters with her finger. For the first time in a while, she prayed to the Heavens for a miracle.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, it should be over soon with a little aftermath chapter(s). Read and Review!


	20. The Rose Has Sharp Thorns

Chapter 20:  
The Rose Has Sharp Thorns  
(Warning: Contains slash lemon)

When he watched her step out of the car all bandaged up like that he couldn't help his body to go numb. She had a dull little smile on her face but now with a nasty scar going across the side of her forehead. She wore a tank top that showed both scars by being cut by broken glass and the temporary cast for her broken ribs. Her arm broke at the elbow and couldn't bend it. Her legs still bared a few healed scratches but they seemed better than the upper half.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a half hearted smile.

"Alright, I'm a bit sore, but it's nothing serious. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," he said before he kissed his girlfriend's forehead lightly. She looked over his shoulder to Edward. It wasn't over. When she saw Louie looking at them she was slightly afraid. She felt she was squished in the middle of a silent war that Leonard wasn't aware of because he was winning. "Take it easy okay?" She snapped up to look at him and smiled. She nodded.

Cadence isolated herself a little more. Sitting on the damp dock with pencils and charcoals and sketching whoever or whatever was in sight. Her eyes were concentrated solely on her work that she desperately tried to master with her left hand.

That evening she locked the door to her cabin and stripped naked to look at her reflection in Edward's full body mirror. She was used to scars, by playing sports she would get one almost every day and brag to her brothers how bad the impact was and laugh about how much it hurt. She couldn't brag for these. She took a deep painful breath. Her breasts were hidden by the cast and her abdomen has a white scar of the accident that she cannot remember. Her tail fur was losing its shine and made a mental note to take more care of it. She wondered if she was still attractive. She let it go and changed into some fresh underwear and clothes and unlocked the door before she put the old clothes in the laundry basket. As she sat on her bed Edward walked in.

"Don't try to act strong and emotionless, it worries us," was the first thing he said. She chuckled.

"You're a terrible being," she said. He chuckled too.

"So are you," he said. She agreed. He stood in front of her.

"I hate this game," she said as she stood up as he placed a hand behind her back and the other one rested on her hip. He nipped at her bottom lip before kissing her. Her hand roamed around on his chest.

"I, on the contrary, love it," he whispered. She couldn't fight back, her body was too fragile. He backed away. He had the taste of his strawberry cigarettes on his lips and it made her crave for a long awaited smoke. She sat back on her bed and signalled to him for a cigarette and he pulled one out and she took one and he took one for himself and lit it and tossed the lighter to her. She caught it on her lap but she had trouble turning it on and swore. Edward leaned down and pressed the lit side of his cigarette to her and directed her to breathe and soon her cigarette was lit also. The long hard drags hurt her chest. "You've changed Cade, is this gonna be permanent?"

"Depends how everything goes," she said as she took another painful but satisfying drag. Edward didn't comment. He opened the window a bit to let the smoke go out. He looked at her. He could tell she was in pain and her face looked dull and tired. _She really needs to lie down. _"I feel regretful."

"How come?" he asked wanted her to continue to fill the atmosphere with noise.

"I would've loved to keep my pup," she said. He was surprised, she was so sure that she needed an abortion.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I met this cub at the hospital, he was adorable and I couldn't help but wonder what my pup would look like if I still gave birth to it," she said as she took a short, less painful drag. It was understandable, she felt a motherly love to it and Edward felt pity on her. He sat next to her and rubbed her back lightly in comfort.

"I believe you and Leonard will make another wonderful pup together, and you'll love it dearly," it pained him to say it but he did. He wanted her to be happy to the fullest and right now, only Leonard could grant her the happiness she deserves. Her shoulders loosened and the last bit of her cigarette was extinguished.

"Thanks," she said before she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Is that all you needed?"

"Pretty much," she said.

"Lie down, please," he asked. She sighed and took off her pants as she found it uncomfortable to sleep in her casual clothes and she didn't feel like going into her pyjamas. Edward tried not to watch and she was unaware of his reaction because all she wanted was to rest. He took a glimpse and he saw her old orange and yellow cotton pair that he crossed upon sometimes when it was his turn to do the laundry. He didn't think much of that pair when he would throw it in the washing machine but now, he couldn't help but have dirty thoughts of her and looked away as quick as possible to avoid a mishap.

When her head touched her pillow, her whole body relaxed and she was able to sleep. Edward turned back to her and realized she was sleeping. He smiled to himself before placing a loving kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the cabin and to the Mess Hall.

"Well? Speak up! What's wrong with her?" Leonard spoke up.

"Relax; she's only a bit depressed from losing the pup. She met a cub at the hospital and grew a motherly attachment to it when her pregnancy hormones were still buzzing. Give her a week, she'll be fine," Edward reassured. Leonard relaxed. Lazlo looked into his lover's eyes. They were dull and in pain. "Go see her, she needs you," he said with a small smile. Leonard started to walk but stopped at Edward's side.

"I don't know what you're up to, but, don't touch her," he said and walked away. Everyone looked at him in question.

"I didn't touch her," he lied. They took it as the truth and Edward's mind was relieved. Lazlo got up and took Edward hand and led him to his cabin. He was pulling hard on him. When they finally got in Lazlo pushed him onto the bed and hovered over Edward.

"Edward, I love you, with all my heart. But, what am I doing wrong? Why can't you let go?" Lazlo cried. He wanted to cry.

"Lazlo..." Edward whispered as he looked up at him in shock.

"Edward, do you love me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, Lazlo, I love you," Edward said truthfully. He didn't dare lie for that. He did love him, dearly. He just couldn't let go of the love he had for Cadence.

"Show me," he started. "Show me love, Edward. Make love to me," he demanded. Lazlo got up for a second to lock the door and didn't bother putting up the tie. Edward looked into his eyes. They were heartbroken. His heart fell into his stomach. He was losing his Lazlo. He whispered his name once more before Lazlo fell into his arms. Edward comforted him for a while before he softly kissed him and the secret tears away. Going slowly, indulging in every moment, their clothing was stripped away. They had sex many times before but, this felt like the first. Lazlo ran the back of his hand down Edward's soft frail chest. Edward kissed the space between his neck and collar bones. Their skins became hot to the touch. Lazlo pushed Edward on his back on the bed and kissed him as he reached into his night table drawer to get the appropriate material and applied to where it was needed. Edward's back arched as he was touching all the right places. Edward for once didn't want to be on the bottom and so took him by the sides and flipped him over so he was the one hovering on top.

"My turn," Edward grumbled and crushed his lips into his letting his tongue dominate Lazlo's. Lazlo moaned at the slow pumps and almost screamed at the harder ones. His cheeks were pink from pleasure and sweat was forming on his brows. Edward stopped right before he reached his peak. "Say it, say it Lazlo."

"Edward," he groaned as he lifted his hips to signal for more.

"I didn't hear you," Edward mocked. His blue eyes burned and his smile curled sexily on his face. His finger lightly twirled around his head.

"Edward," he screamed. They both knew that the whole camp could hear them by now but they didn't care. He was satisfied as he slid inside. Lazlo couldn't help but feel weird this time, for all the times they made love; it was the other way around with Edward under him and him dominating his body. Edward couldn't help but groan and gasp at this new kind of pleasure. Lazlo gripped on tightly to his shoulders to control himself. "Edward," Lazlo groaned one more time and tightened himself around Edward. Edward clawed at the sheets as he was losing control.

"Lazlo," Edward screamed as their bodies twitched and relaxed. Lazlo opened his arms for Edward took it gratefully to fall and lay on him, exhausted. Lazlo and Edward were gasping for breath. "Was that enough love?"

"More than enough," Lazlo said as he pushed Edward's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Ugh, we gotta go clean up," Edward complained as his body was sticky.

"I can't get up! You fucked me too hard," Lazlo whined.

"Look who's swearing now, you brat!" Edward said as he playfully tackled him.

888

Leonard opened the door to her cabin. He smelled the strawberry nicotine in the air and saw a few finished ones in Edward's ashtray. The floor squeaked as he walked over to Cadence who can barely get to sleep. She turned over to look at him. Her heart fell to her stomach. He sat on her bed as she turned from her side to lie on her back. Her hair was sprawled into waves on her pillow.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked. She shook her head no. "What about emotionally?"

"What a thing to ask," she said.

"Edward told me about the cub and how you're wishing for a pup of your own," Leonard said. No response. "Cade, you're still young, you have a lot of time to make a one of your own," he whispered in her ear. He put a hand lightly on her stomach. She was relatively calm. "Please tell me what's on your mind." She was to cry out right there and now but she kept a straight face.

"Nothing worth worrying about," she replied. Her boyfriend's face was direct and the cut on his cheek was healing.

"You're lying," he surely said. She didn't have a cover up for it.

"Leonard, please, it's nothing," she said. His eyes were serious. She forced a look to prove that she's strong and doesn't need any help. He lowered himself so his forehead was on hers. His weight stung her cut a bit but she didn't protest.

"I know you're lying, but I've just given up on trying to figure it out," he said. His breath tingled on her lips. She wanted to kiss him but held back for the reason, for once, he was angry with her. He had all the rights to be mad at her.

"Are you angry with me?" she dared to ask.

"A first, yes, I am angry with you, but it's more of a disappointment. We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other," he said as he backed away.

"You kept your affair a secret from me," she whispered. He heard it and his eyebrows arched.

"Why do you have to bring _that_ up again?!" He said angrily, trying to keep his voice levelled. "It's over, forgiven, TOLD! If that is what's bothering you, then, I'll go on my knees and plead for forgiveness and do anything you want," he yelled. She was silent. Her green eyes were emotionless. He got off the bed and started to walk around the cabin as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "What's wrong with you Cade? C'mon, talk to me," he pleaded. She sat up and he saw a cringe on her face as she did. She positioned herself in a more comfortable position and looked at him.

"Stay," she said as she patted the space in front of her. He sat cross legged in front of her.

"You can lie down if you want, don't force yourself," he said.

"You sound like you can be my dad," she giggled.

"But, I'm not your dad," he chuckled back. She looked so naive.

"You have to cut your hair soon, it's gonna be longer than mine," she said as she pushed his long bangs out of his face. She reached over to her night table and took a dark blue hair elastic. Despite being unable to crawl on all four limbs, she found her way around him with a comb in his mouth. Leonard blushed at the girlish and childish gesture but, he didn't mind very much. Using mostly her left hand, she tied his hair back and left some strands in front as they were too short to tie back. "There!"

"My neck feels exposed," he said as he tried to accustom to the new feeling.

"I need to lie down," she moaned as her ribs started to hurt. She crawled back to her place and dropped herself. Leonard was worried now but remained calm as he stroked her head.

"Are you taking your antibiotics?" he asked, he did feel like her father.

"It seems like I forgot, but it tastes like a crap, I hate taking it," she said as he ribs were numb again.

"Take it, or else you'll never heal," he said as he got up to get the bottle of pink liquid and plastic tiny measuring cup. "Here, be mature about it," he said as she took it. She gave a disgusted face as she drank it down. Leonard couldn't help but laugh. The medication made her drowsy and she plopped back onto her pillow. He waited for a while to see if she'll get up but she didn't, she fell asleep. He sighed and got up debating on whether or not to give her a kiss or even touch her.

"Jesus Christ Cade, don't do this to me," he said as he made a tight fist out of his hand. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't help but hate her and deeply love her at the same time. He quickly left the cabin and to his own hoping it was all a horrible nightmare.

a/n: I should be done soon!!! I hope so at least. A lot of mixed emotions in this chapter, probably cause I was on my own little rollercoaster of emotions over the weeks, but, I didn't let it affect the flow and it worked quite well. Chapter 21 should be up in a few weeks. Comments anyone?


End file.
